


Il volo della monarca

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, First Time, Homophobia, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Paris - Freeform, Virgin Sherlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 42,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Per una serie di circostanze fortuite, John e Sherlock finiscono per essere vicini di stanza al campus universitario.<br/>Il primo è uno studente di medicina al quinto anno, con tanti amici e impegnato nello studio, il secondo un ragazzo bizzarro che non sembra affatto intenzionato a laurearsi, ma solo ad imparare ciò che potrebbe essergli utile per diventare un consulente investigativo.<br/>Si scopriranno irrimediabilmente attratti l'uno dall'altro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Papysanzo89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papysanzo89/gifts).



> Il prompt che Papysanzo ha scovato su Tumblr diceva semplicemente “Un idiota fa partire l’allarme antincendio alle tre di mattina e tu ti ritrovi il vicino di stanza in mutande fuori dalla tua porta.”  
> Come io ci abbia tirato fuori una storia da quasi ventisettemila parole ancora non me lo spiego.  
> Il titolo, che apparentemente non c’azzecca nulla con la storia, è ispirato alla monarca, una farfalla migratrice americana che si sposta per migliaia di chilometri, ma che torna sempre da dove era partita, quindi alla fine dovrebbe avere vagamente senso.

Qualche giorno prima dell’inizio delle lezioni autunnali il dormitorio universitario, che fino a quel momento sembrava un edificio abbandonato, d’improvviso si rianimava come un alveare; il cortile ed i corridoi erano affollati di studenti che si raccontavano le vacanze e di nuovi arrivati che vagavano con aria spaesata e una piantina stretta in mano.

“Ohi, Watson! - gridò un ragazzo seduto su una panchina nei giardini davanti all’edificio all’indirizzo di un altro, appena sceso dall’autobus con un borsone a tracolla - Com’è andata l’estate?”

“Una merda, grazie.” rispose quest’ultimo con una smorfia, continuando a camminare verso il dormitorio: non aveva voglia di parlarne in quel momento.

 

Già, John Watson, studente al quinto anno di medicina, non aveva trascorso una bella estate.

Una sera, durante la cena, sua sorella di punto in bianco aveva annunciato alla famiglia che sarebbe andata a vivere con Clara, la sua fidanzata e, mentre lo diceva, aveva lanciato ai suoi genitori uno sguardo di sfida. Nonostante avesse quattro anni in più di John, Harriet sembrava non aver superato mai la fase di ribellione adolescenziale e per lei ogni decisione da prendere, ogni argomento che si affrontava in famiglia doveva essere uno scontro, una guerra.

John aveva intuito da tempo che la sorella fosse lesbica anche se non ne avevano mai parlato apertamente: erano fratelli e, nonostante i continui bisticci, si volevano bene e riuscivano a comprendersi a vicenda anche senza spendere troppe parole, ma era certo che i suoi genitori ne fossero completamente all’oscuro.

In quel momento la maledisse, e non per la decisione di andare a convivere con Clara, non aveva mai avuto problemi con la sessualità di sua sorella, ma per aver lanciato quella bomba all’improvviso, senza accennare niente a lui in separata sede e senza aver minimamente preparato i loro genitori. Oh no, quello non sarebbe stato da Harriet Watson: lei doveva sempre lanciare il suo guanto di sfida al mondo e contemplare le conseguenze con un sorriso soddisfatto sulle labbra.

Ovviamente attorno al tavolo si era creato il gelo; poi, quando si era reso conto che Harriet non scherzava, suo padre era esploso in una sequela di urla ed insulti talmente veementi che John temette potesse venirgli un attacco di cuore, sua madre era scoppiata a piangere e poi, visto che John non reagiva, gli aveva urlato addosso un inutile ed infantile “Fa’ qualcosa!”, davanti al quale John aveva scosso la testa senza dire nulla: Harriet aveva tutto il diritto di vivere la sua vita come meglio credeva, non c’era nulla da _fare_ , né alcuno sbaglio da correggere. Se non il pessimo tempismo, ma ormai a quello non c’era rimedio.

La sorella se ne andò di casa la sera stessa, indirizzando solo a John un sorriso di commiato e, dal giorno successivo, fu lui che si ritrovò ed essere la valvola di sfogo per i suoi genitori, i quali sfruttavano ogni pretesto per accusarlo di aver sempre saputo della _condizione_ di Harriet e di non aver mai detto nulla, di non essersi schierato al loro fianco, mentre innalzavano al cielo una lunga sequela di _“dove abbiamo sbagliato?”_ e _“Speriamo sia solo una fase”_ o _“Adesso cosa racconteremo ai nostri amici?”_

Tutto questo, inevitabilmente, si concluse con un nuovo litigio, in cui John prese le parti della sorella, nonostante fosse ancora incazzato con lei per averlo lasciato nella merda alle prese con due genitori furibondi, e così il ragazzo trascorse gli ultimi giorni delle vacanze presso sua zia Audrey, prima di tornare al campus universitario.

 

Salì le scale, districandosi tra un gruppo di ragazzi fermi a chiacchierare con le valigie ancora in mano e raggiunse la sua stanza: la porta era aperta ed una signora stava aiutando il figlio a disfare i bagagli, coprendolo al contempo di ogni sorta di raccomandazione.

Degli effetti personali che John aveva lasciato lì prima delle vacanze, non c’era traccia. Il ragazzo controllò il numero sulla porta: no, non si era sbagliato, quello era l’alloggio 18, lo stesso che occupava da quattro anni.

“Scusate - disse - temo ci sia stato un errore: questa è la mia stanza.”

I due nuovi arrivati si guardarono e poi si strinsero nelle spalle.

“A noi il responsabile ha detto di sistemarci qui.” gli rispose la madre della matricola, tornando poi ad appendere abiti dall’aria molto costosa sulle grucce.

John si grattò la nuca, perplesso: era strano, perché il signor Tuff era molto preciso in quelle cose ed il contratto sottoscritto con l’Università gli garantiva lo stesso alloggio fino al termine degli studi ed anche oltre, se avesse voluto restare e prendere un dottorato.

“Vado a chiedere alla reception.”

Il responsabile del dormitorio stava illustrando il servizio mensa ad una ragazza e, appena lo vide, gli fece cenno di aspettare, poi, finito di parlare, lo fece avvicinare al banco.

“Watson, bentornato. Come hai trascorso le vacanze?”

“Bene. - mentì John, che non aveva la minima intenzione di sbandierare i fatti suoi al mondo - Senta signor Tuff, sono salito nella mia camera e-”

“Ah sì, sì - disse l’uomo, che sembrava quasi imbarazzato - c’è stato un piccolo cambiamento nell’assegnazione degli alloggi quest’anno. Sono arrivate delle richieste specifiche e ci siamo dovuti adattare.”

“Richieste?” John inclinò la testa senza comprendere ed il signor Tuff si sporse verso di lui, bisbigliando “Che resti tra noi, Watson..."

" Va bene..." replicò il ragazzo, sempre più stranito.

"Quest'anno abbiamo tra le matricole i figli di alcuni importanti sovventori dell'istituto ed il Rettore ha pensato di assegnare loro degli alloggi consoni a..."

"Ho capito, ho capito." sospirò John: lui frequentava l'università grazie ad una borsa di studio e non portava risorse o finanziamenti. Forse avrebbe potuto impugnare la decisione del Rettore (c'era un contratto che metteva le cose nero su bianco) ma per farlo avrebbe dovuto rivolgersi ad un legale e non aveva certo i soldi per farlo, e nemmeno gli sembrava il caso di piantare grane per un cambio di stanza con il signor Tuff: era del tutto evidente che il poveretto non centrasse nulla con quella decisione e John decise di evitargli fastidi.

Certo era che le disavventure per lui in quel periodo si susseguivano con rapidità allarmante.

"Dove sono le mie cose?" domandò.

"Le abbiamo già spostate nella tua nuova camera. - prese un paio di chiavi e gliele porse - quarto piano. E qualsiasi cosa ti serva, fammelo sapere.”

“La ringrazio.”

Il quarto piano di quell’ala dell’edificio ospitava solo due monolocali; le altre stanze, per via dello spiovente del tetto, erano troppo basse per ricavarci locali abitabili ed alloggiavano i server dei computer e le centraline elettriche.

Dato che da lì non si andava da nessuna parte e non c’erano sale comuni, rispetto ai piani inferiori vi regnava una calma quasi irreale e, nonostante questa stanza fosse più piccola e vecchia e tenuta decisamente peggio di quella che occupava gli anni passati, a John non dispiacque la nuova sistemazione; una buona fetta di studenti universitari approfittava del fatto dell’essere lontano da casa per fare tutto ciò che passava loro per la testa: festini e gare di bevute, principalmente, e la cosa non aiutava la sua concentrazione.

Finito di sistemare le sue cose, si gettò a peso morto sul letto, sperando di poter dormire un’oretta prima di cena, ma le sue speranze andarono in fumo quando qualcuno bussò alla sua porta.

“John, ci sei?”

“Entra pure, Mike.”

John aveva riconosciuto la voce: si trattava di Mike Stamford, che fino all’anno prima era stato suo vicino di stanza.

"Ehi, come sono andate le vacanze?"

"Cazzo, perché la mia estate è diventata una questione di Stato? - sbottò irritato, salvo scusarsi davanti allo sguardo perplesso dell'amico - Lascia perdere, ti racconterò, ma non adesso."

“Certo, come vuoi. Il signor Tuff mi ha detto che ti ha dovuto sistemare qui. Mi dispiace.” sospirò, guardandosi intorno.

“Non è così male, e poi non devo viverci tutta la vita: solo un altro anno, se tutto va bene.”

“Uh, ma hai già conosciuto il tuo vicino di stanza?”

“No, non sapevo che fosse occupato anche l’altro alloggio. Chi è lo sfortunato?”

“Si chiama Sherlock Holmes, secondo anno di biologia… forse.”

“Che vuol dire ‘forse’?”

“Be’, vedi, questo Holmes è un tipo parecchio strano: si è iscritto a biologia, ma poi frequenta anche le lezioni di altri corsi, viene visto spesso a criminologia e medicina forense, e sembra che dia esami solo per le materie che gli interessano.”

"Strano davvero. - convenne John - Holmes... il nome non mi dice nulla."

"Difficile che tu l'abbia visto in giro: o è a lezione o è qui, quando non sparisce per giorni interi, e nel campus non si fa mai vedere."

John si strinse nelle spalle.

"Meglio un tipo così di uno che tiene lo stereo a palla tutto il tempo."

 

*

 

Per le prime tre settimane di lezione il monolocale di fianco a quello di John restò vuoto, tanto che il ragazzo si era convinto che quell'Holmes si fosse ritirato dall'Università.

Il primo cenno di vita dall'altro appartamento arrivò nel cuore della notte: John si destò infastidito, borbottando imprecazioni contro i gatti che stavano litigando in cortile, ma non appena fu del tutto sveglio, si rese conto che quel suono sgradevole non era di un animale in calore, né proveniva dal giardino, bensì dalla stanza di fianco, dove qualcuno stava seviziando un violino. John guardò incredulo la sveglia sul comodino e picchiò forte due pugni contro il muro. Il violino tacque per cinque minuti, per poi riprendere come se nulla fosse.

“Grandioso..." borbottò John, e nascose la testa sotto al cuscino.

In un modo o nell’altro riuscì a riprendere sonno, ma al mattino si svegliò parecchio intontito. Aprì la finestra per prendere una boccata d’aria fresca, ma venne investito da una zaffata di odore di fumo che lo fece tossire. Si sporse più che poteva ed intravide il suo vicino di stanza, seduto a cavalcioni sul davanzale della finestra e semi nascosto dalle tende che fluttuavano all’aria.

Si schiarì la gola e lo apostrofò con un seccato “Sai, il fumo finirà per ucciderti. E di certo non fa bene nemmeno alle persone che ti stanno intorno” ma dal ragazzo non giunse alcuna replica: continuò a fumare imperterrito come se nemmeno l'avesse udito, così come la notte prima era andato avanti a suonare.

“Io sono John Watson, comunque.” proseguì, aspettandosi se non altro un cenno di risposta.

John chiuse la finestra di scatto e si preparò per uscire, cercando di dimenticare quel vicino di stanza così maleducato, ma quando aprì la porta del monolocale, se lo trovò davanti appoggiato alla balaustra delle scale, le braccia incrociate al petto ed una espressione intensamente curiosa sul viso. Squadrò John e l’appartamento alle sue spalle senza alcun riserbo, poi mormorò soltanto “capisco” e si mosse per scendere le scale, ma John lo fermò.

“Prima di tutto, buongiorno, e poi cos’è che avresti capito, tu?” chiese in tono belligerante.

L'altro si strinse nelle spalle. “Lascia perdere, andresti su tutte le furie se te lo dicessi. La gente si arrabbia sempre quando la deduco.”

“Prova, magari ti stupisco.”

Holmes sembrava poco convinto, ma in ogni caso iniziò a parlare: “Studente di medicina al quinto anno, frequenti questa università grazie ad una borsa di studio, fino all’anno scorso occupavi un appartamento più grande ma l’università ti ha sfrattato qua sopra, probabilmente per fare spazio a qualcuno di più danaroso di te. E hai litigato di recente con i tuoi genitori.”

John era rimasto a bocca aperta. “Come fai a sapere quest’ultima cosa?”

Tutto il resto Holmes poteva averlo saputo chiacchierando con altri studenti (anche se non dava affatto l’impressione di uno che amasse chiacchierare), ma del litigio a casa non aveva parlato con nessuno, nemmeno con Mike.

“L’ho dedotto, così come ho dedotto tutto il resto, non ho parlato con nessuno e - aggiunse, quando la bocca di John si schiuse nuovamente per lo stupore - no, non leggo nel pensiero.”

“Oh… wow - sussurrò John - e hai capito tutto guardandomi e basta?”

“Sì.” rispose Sherlock, poi scese un paio di gradini prima che John si riprendesse dallo stupore.

“No, dai, aspetta: spiegami come ci sei riuscito.” lo pregò, seguendolo lungo le scale fino all’ammezzato.

“Capire che sei uno studente di medicina è fin troppo elementare: hai sottobraccio un testo di biochimica clinica e solo la tua facoltà prevede quell’esame. I tuoi vestiti e le tue scarpe sono un indicatore della tua condizione economica: non potresti permetterti di pagare la retta di questa università, quindi stai usufruendo di una borsa di studio. Veniamo al cambio di appartamento: hai molte cose qui, più cose di quante il monolocale potrebbe ragionevolmente contenere, questo significa che prima vivevi in uno spazio più ampio, spazio reclamato da qualcuno che porta maggiori introiti di te all’Università, unico motivo che avrebbe spinto il Rettore ad accontentare una tale richiesta. Ed infine hai un passante della cintura che si è scucito, al tuo giubbotto manca un bottone sulla manica destra e anche la toppa sulla spalla sinistra si sta staccando. Le vacanze estive sono finite da poco e qualsiasi madre avrebbe eseguito questi piccoli rammendi per il figlio, a meno che non abbia avuto dei motivi di risentimento: un litigio, dunque.”

John era rimasto colpito dalla perspicacia del ragazzo, mai aveva sentito qualcuno snocciolare un ragionamento tanto logico con così pochi elementi a disposizione.

Quasi intimorito dall’altro, provò a scherzare. “Magari non ho genitori e sono orfano.”

“Orfano - sibilò Sherlock con disappunto - c’è sempre qualcosa… devo migliorare.”

“Ma no, scherzavo. In realtà hai indovinato tutto ed è stata… una cosa straordinaria!”

Sherlock quasi incespicò su un gradino.

“Ho detto qualcosa di male?” volle sapere John.

“Uhm… non è quello che la gente dice di solito.” borbottò, distogliendo lo sguardo.

“E cosa dicono di solito?”

“Fuori dai piedi.”

“Posso capirlo.” John rise di cuore e Sherlock allungò la mano verso di lui “Sherlock Holmes. Qual è il tuo nome?”

“Eeh… John Watson, ma te l’ho detto prima.”

“Prima quando?”

“Quando eri seduto alla finestra a fumare, non più di un quarto d’ora fa.”

Holmes agitò una mano nell’aria. “Stavo riflettendo, non ti ho ascoltato.”

“Oh?”

“Sì, quando sono chiuso nella mia mente, il resto del mondo non esiste. A volte non parlo per giorni interi e suono il violino a qualsiasi ora del giorno e della notte per concentrarmi. È per questo che avevo chiesto espressamente la stanza qui in soffitta: non pensavo che anche l'altra venisse occupata.”

“Perché mi stai dicendo tutto questo?”

“Due vicini di stanza dovrebbero conoscere i reciproci difetti, non credi?”

“Già.” John si grattò la nuca, cercando qualcosa da dire riguardo ai suoi, di difetti: a dire il vero si riteneva una persona calma e tranquilla, un vicino di stanza ideale. "Uhm, ogni tanto porto delle ragazze in camera, sai..."

Sherlock sbuffò, quasi fosse profondamente deluso "Ordinario, banale, noioso."

John avrebbe avuto qualcosa da ridire su quella affermazione, ma invece si limitò a chiedere "Quindi non hai una ragazza?"

"No, non sono la mia area."

"Oh, un ragazzo allora. Non ci sarebbe nulla di male." si affrettò ad aggiungere, davanti allo sguardo indagatore di Holmes, ed anche perché lo pensava davvero. Con i suoi genitori non si era espresso apertamente perché sapeva che non avrebbero capito, ma pensava che l'amore fosse amore e il sesso della persona amata non aveva alcuna importanza.

"Lo so che non c’è nulla di male. No, non ho un ragazzo. Non ho nemmeno amici e considero la stragrande maggioranza delle persone troppo idiota per averci a che fare."

"La stragrande maggioranza?"

"Esistono eccezioni." con questo Sherlock sorrise e si congedò da lui.

 

Sherlock non aveva mentito: i suoi orari e le sue abitudini erano fortemente irregolari e John non lo rivide che qualche giorno dopo, in mensa. A lui non piaceva particolarmente il cibo che servivano lì, ma era reduce da tre lezioni quella mattina e proprio non aveva voglia di cucinare.

Holmes sedeva al tavolino nell'angolo più remoto della mensa, con davanti una porzione di pollo fritto intonso, le mani giunte sotto al mento, assorto in chissà quali pensieri.

C'era un posto libero vicino a Sarah, la compagna di corso su cui aveva messo gli occhi da un po', ma senza volerlo i suoi piedi lo portarono davanti a Holmes.

"Ehm... disturbo?"

"Solo se mi ostruisci la visuale."

"Uh..." Di certo non il più caloroso dei benvenuti.

"Siediti, per favore, stai dando nell'occhio."

"Scusami - disse John, prendendo posto davanti a lui, poi si accigliò - Per che cosa mi sono appena scusato?"

Un angolo della bocca di Sherlock si sollevò in un modo che lo studente di medicina giudicò affascinante.

“Per aver quasi compromesso la mia indagine.”

“Indagine?”

“Okay, hai delle domande.” disse Sherlock, portando per un istante gli occhi su di lui, prima di tornare a guardare il refettorio.

“Be’, sì. Tanto per cominciare cosa studi esattamente?"

"Tu cosa diresti?"

"Si vocifera biologia, ma non hai dato alcuni esami propedeutici fondamentali - questo lo aveva saputo sempre da Mike - e non sembri intenzionato a laurearti."

"Corretto. Sto studiando solo ciò che ritengo mi possa servire per il mio futuro lavoro, ignorando tutto il resto, in quanto inutile."

Lo stomaco di John scelse quel momento per gorgogliare rumorosamente ma, dannazione, il pollo fritto di Holmes aveva proprio un'aria invitante. John si scusò sommessamente e Sherlock sporse il suo piatto verso di lui.

"Serviti pure, tanto io non avrei mangiato nulla."

"Non ti piace?"

"Non mangio mai durante una indagine."

Ancora quel termine. Era bizzarro, usato nel contesto di una mensa universitaria.

"Indagine? Allora vuoi fare il poliziotto?"

Sherlock si produsse in una risatina di scherno. "Certo che no, non voglio avere le mani legate da stupidi regolamenti."

John pensò che un po' di sana disciplina non avrebbe fatto male a quel ragazzo così ribelle, ma non lo disse.

"Investigatore privato, allora?"

"Qualcosa di simile. Ancora non lo so di preciso, ma vorrei fare qualcosa di unico, che non ha eguali al mondo."

"Modesto."

"Sicuro di me." ribatté Sherlock e John ridacchiò addentando una aletta di pollo: parlandoci insieme quel ragazzo era molto più simpatico di come veniva descritto.

"Su cosa stai indagando al momento?"

"Quarto tavolo da destra, il ragazzo con la felpa gialla e verde.”

John fece per voltarsi, ma Sherlock gli assestò un calcio sullo stinco.

“Ahi!”

“Non sai girarti con un po’ più di discrezione? Così ti fai scoprire subito.”

"No - sbottò seccato il ragazzo - e poi, cosa starebbe facendo di tanto terribile?”

"Il fratello lavora come assistente del professore di Medicina delle assicurazioni, lui è andato a trovarlo con una scusa, ha messo le mani sul test per l'esame di metà corso e adesso lo sta rivendendo a cinquanta sterline la copia. Ecco che arriva un cliente."

Era un esame piuttosto difficile e chi non lo passava restava bloccato, senza poter dare alcuni altri esami; John aveva una gran voglia di vedere in faccia questi furbetti e fece per girarsi di nuovo, ma un nuovo calcio di Sherlock gli fece cambiare idea.

"Usa questo."

Gli porse uno specchietto portacipria, dal quale era possibile vedere lo scambio tra una mazzetta di banconote ed una cartelletta di plastica scura.

Finito lo scambio, il secondo ragazzo se ne andò, mentre il primo restò seduto, in attesa di altri.

"Allora, cosa ne dici della mia deduzione?" chiese Sherlock, aspettandosi un'espressione ammirata e parole di lode, ma non c'era traccia di niente di tutto questo sul viso di John: il suo viso si era indurito nel momento in cui aveva notato dei residui di polvere bianca lungo il bordo dello specchietto.

“Penso che questa sia la cosa più stupida che abbia mai visto." sentenziò con voce severa, prima di alzarsi e raggiungere Sarah e altri compagni di corso all'altro tavolo.

"Ehi, come mai parlavi con quello strambo di Holmes?" volle sapere la ragazza.

John scosse la testa, ancora furioso. "Assolutamente nulla di importante."

Però, quando Sherlock lasciò il refettorio, lo seguì con lo sguardo, del tutto dimentico della conversazione dei suoi compagni. Fu tentato di seguirlo, ma poi cambiò idea: se Holmes voleva ammazzarsi di cocaina, problemi suoi.

 

Lo scandalo dell'esame venduto scoppiò un paio di giorni più tardi - grazie a una soffiata anonima al Rettore - e per un po' non si parlò d'altro, ma la gente sembrava più interessata a scoprire chi fosse l'infame che aveva spifferato tutto piuttosto che biasimare chi aveva cercato di passare un esame con l'inganno, a scapito di quelli come lui che si erano rotti la testa sui libri per superarlo.

Non era giusto e gli dava terribilmente fastidio come atteggiamento.

Fu questo a fargli decidere di bussare alla porta del monolocale di Sherlock. Nonostante fosse pieno pomeriggio, Holmes era ancora in pigiama, aveva un lieve accenno di barba ed i capelli in disordine, come se non si lavasse da qualche giorno.

"Uh, ciao - esordì John - hai combinato un bel trambusto con la tua soffiata."

'Davvero?" chiese l'altro senza troppo entusiasmo.

"Certo... ma non hai sentito nulla?"

Sherlock si strinse nelle spalle e si passò una mano tra i capelli, scompigliandogli ulteriormente. "A me interessava solo scoprire il colpevole e l'ho fatto, quel che succede dopo riguarda la polizia, non me. E poi sono stato preso con un esperimento."

John si guardò in giro: lui non poteva dirsi un tipo ordinato, ma Sherlock lo batteva. Non c'era quasi spazio per camminare e tutte le superfici utili erano occupate da libri, giornali e attrezzature da laboratorio, che avrebbero dovuto trovarsi, per l'appunto, in un laboratorio, non nella camera di uno studente.

"Molly Hooper, assistente del professore di chimica - disse Sherlock, intercettando il suo sguardo interrogativo - ho un certo ascendente su di lei e quando in laboratorio scartano delle attrezzature per buttarle, le mette da parte per me."

"E come le usi?"

"Non per raffinare cocaina come stai pensando." La voce di Sherlock era tagliente, senza la minima inflessione di scuse.

“Avrei tutte le ragioni per farlo.”

“Tu non capisci cosa vuol dire essere me.”

“No - John incrociò le braccia al petto - in effetti no: sei la persone più brillante che abbia conosciuto qua dentro da quattro anni a questa parte, perciò davvero non riesco a capire cosa ti spinga ad autodistruggerti in un modo tanto stupido.” concluse, senza nemmeno essersi accorto di aver alzato parecchio la voce: a dispetto di quanto si era detto, gli importava un bel po’, se quell’idiota si faceva di droga.

Sherlock rilasciò un sospiro stanco.

“La mia mente non si ferma mai, analizza, elabora, indaga, ipotizza in continuazione, ma tutto ciò su cui poso gli occhi è talmente banale e insignificante che mi sembra di impazzire; io devo, _devo_ trovare il sistema di fermare i pensieri, almeno per un po’. Sto cercando di elaborare un dosaggio di cocaina che non sia dannoso-”

“No, Sherlock - lo interruppe John con decisione - l'unico dosaggio giusto è nessun dosaggio."

"Sei proprio un dottore."

"E tu sei proprio un idiota."

Si sorrisero, stabilendo una silenziosa tregua, poi John proseguì "E se ti annoi così tanto, chiamami."

"Per fare cosa?"

Il ragazzo fece un gesto vago con una mano.

"Non so, magari in due ci si annoia meno."

Holmes gli rimandò uno sguardo dubbioso, ma dopo averci riflettuto un istante, annuì.

"Perfetto - John espirò, decisamente sollevato - e adesso con cosa stai lavorando?"

"Mercurio. Al laboratorio di facoltà non ne avevano più, così mi sono dovuto arrangiare con dei vecchi termometri. Sto cercando di capire come potrebbe essere usato come arma di un delitto."

"A parte l'avvelenamento, non mi vengono in mente altri impieghi."

"Cerca di essere un minimo creativo, John!" E Sherlock gli allungò un blocchetto di appunti relativi all'impiego del mercurio.

 

*

 

Con questo non è che John trascorresse tutto il suo tempo con Sherlock, ma di sicuro si trovò molto più impegnato degli anni precedenti: c'erano le lezioni, il tirocinio al Barts, i gruppi di studio e poi c’era quell’assurdo vicino di stanza, che sembrava possedere una insaziabile curiosità per tutto ciò che riguardava armi, veleni e delitti violenti, che faceva esperimenti sugli schizzi di sangue e spendeva i suoi soldi comprando carcasse di animali al macello comunale per infilzarli con coltelli, cacciaviti e punteruoli per poi esaminare forma e profondità delle ferite inferte.

Incredibile a dirsi, quell’insano entusiasmo per il macabro aveva finito per contagiare anche lui.

Gli amici di John lo guardavano sconcertati quando raccontava queste cose, chiedendogli come potesse passare del tempo con quello che evidentemente era uno squilibrato che prima o poi sarebbe diventato un serial killer, ma ai suoi occhi non era affatto così: non c’era nullo di malato o morboso in ciò che Sherlock faceva, c’era solo una gran sete di imparare, conoscere e riempire la mente di informazioni e nozioni utili per quello stravagante e vago lavoro che voleva fare.

Tuttavia, quando spiegava queste cose e difendeva Sherlock e le sue eccentricità, il massimo che otteneva erano sguardi scettici che lo facevano infuriare e diventare estremamente protettivo nei confronti di Holmes: benissimo, non c’era bisogno che gli altri capissero una persona così speciale se non volevano, lo capiva lui e tanto bastava.

A volte restavano a chiacchierare per ore, ognuno seduto sulla cornice delle rispettive finestre, perché Sherlock insisteva nel voler fumare e John non voleva che nel suo monolocale ristagnasse puzza di tabacco. A dire il vero avrebbe voluto fargli perdere anche quel vizio, ma una sigaretta era già un considerevole passo avanti rispetto ad una fiala di cocaina, e magari un giorno l’avrebbe convinto. Altre volte John si ritrovava a fargli letteralmente a fargli da balia: un giorno, mentre salivano al quarto piano del dormitorio, Sherlock barcollò sulle scale e crollò a terra e se non si spezzò il collo, fu solo merito della reazione fulminea di John, il quale prima lo afferrò al volo portandolo in salvo sul pianerottolo, poi lo coprì di insulti credendo che si fosse drogato un’altra volta, ed infine restò semplicemente allibito quando venne fuori che quel colossale imbecille non mangiava da due giorni perché _‘se ne era dimenticato’,_ troppo preso da un esperimento che lo vedeva inoculare bacilli dell’influenza in uova di quaglia. Da allora, anche se non si vedevano, John gli mandava un messaggio sul cellulare, ricordandogli di cucinarsi qualcosa o, almeno, mangiare un muffin, di cui sembrava goloso.

E così, pian piano, John iniziò ad includere anche quel ragazzo alto e dinoccolato nelle vaghe immagini che aveva del suo futuro: era certo che lui e Sherlock sarebbero rimasti amici anche dopo la fine dell’università, e magari lui avrebbe anche trovato il tempo di aiutarlo con le sue indagini.

Prima però, ovviamente, doveva laurearsi e la sua nuova amicizia con Sherlock lo costrinse a sacrificare gran parte della sua vita sociale (pensare di sottrarre tempo al tirocinio o agli studi era impensabile), nonché i suoi tentativi di portarsi a letto una ragazza, ma questo non per sua scelta: Holmes aveva il tempismo peggiore del mondo e sembrava materializzarsi davanti alla sua stanza ogni volta che era impegnato a pomiciare con una nuova conquista, ora chiedendogli di esaminare con lui il tasso di crescita di alcuni funghi saprofagi, ora sciogliendo la serratura della sua porta per testare la corrosività di diversi acidi, ora presentandosi con autentici faldoni della polizia riguardanti vecchi casi mai risolti (e John non voleva sapere come li avesse ottenuti), ora agitando la carcassa di qualche animale morto. Naturalmente in tutti questi casi le ragazze se ne andavano all’istante, a volte scocciate, a volte talmente terrorizzate da dimenticare indietro una scarpa o una camicetta, e non tornavano mai più.

Così, suo malgrado, John si era guadagnato il soprannome di “Tre Continenti” Watson, per la frequenza con cui cercava di cambiare compagna.

 

“A volte mi chiedo se tu lo faccia apposta.” ringhiò John, guardando l’ennesima studentessa che correva fuori dalla sua stanza con un urletto schifato alla vista del pezzo di carne che Sherlock reggeva su un piatto, dove si agitavano grassi vermi bianchi.

“Non essere ridicolo - sbuffò l’altro - e comunque questo esperimento è più importante di... uh, qualunque cosa stessi facendo.”

“Parla per te.” John si abbandonò sul divanetto con un sospiro frustrato.

“Ad ogni modo non capisco cosa ci trovi in loro: sono tutte superficiali, insignificanti e urlano per nulla con quel tono di voce irritante.”

Watson si sollevò per guardarlo negli occhi. Non era solo che non gli piacevano le ragazze (questo ormai gli era chiaro): proprio non aveva idea di cosa fosse una relazione.

La cosa quasi lo intenerì.

“Tu non sei mai stato innamorato, vero?”

Sherlock abbassò gli occhi sulla bistecca in decomposizione e biascicò qualcosa che poteva assomigliare ad un no, poi si girò sui tacchi ed uscì.

“Oh merda… - sibilò John alzandosi di scatto per inseguirlo - Sherlock, non volevo prenderti in giro, giuro! Ero solo curioso. Ehi…” lo seguì fino nel suo monolocale, trovandolo seduto davanti al microscopio, lo sguardo serio e le labbra strette.

“Non mi trovo a mio agio con queste cose.” sospirò, le dita appoggiate contro il bordo del tavolo.

“Cose?”

“I sentimenti.”

“Oh. Non sono così male, sai?”

“Non per me: li trovo incomprensibili, vorrei che avessero lo stesso rigore scientifico di questo.” Indicò ancora il pezzo di carne marcescente ed i vermetti bianchi che si davano alla fuga sul tavolo della cucina. John si appuntò di disinfettarlo più tardi, magari con del petrolio e, be’, per lo meno non avrebbe più dovuto preoccuparsi per la sua frustrazione sessuale quella sera: più guardava la bistecca puzzolente appoggiata sul piatto, più i suoi ormoni si raffreddavano.

“Stai seriamente facendo un paragone tra l’amore e un pezzo di carne che trasuda vermi?”

“Dati determinati fattori di umidità e temperatura, il tasso di putrefazione della carne può essere calcolato con una semplice operazione algebrica. I sentimenti no.”

“No, questo te lo concedo.” John gli sorrise quasi con affetto, poi accostò una sedia al tavolo, facendo bene attenzione a non schiacciare le larve che strisciavano sul pavimento. “Allora, cosa dovevi farmi vedere di tanto interessante?”

Sherlock si illuminò, lanciandosi in una complessa spiegazione sul passaggio dallo stadio larvale all’insetto adulto.

 

E comunque passare tanto tempo con Sherlock faceva bene anche ai suoi studi: in poco tempo John scoprì che la preparazione del suo amico in chimica, sia organica che inorganica, era sorprendente, era decisamente più avanti dei ragazzi del suo anno e avrebbe potuto tranquillamente scrivere una tesi degna di pubblicazione su qualche annale, perciò gli fu di non poco aiuto con le sue ripetizioni, mentre tutte le domande sulle patologie che Sherlock gli poneva gli consentivano di fare un ottimo ripasso.

Un giorno, mentre bevevano un tè durante una pausa dallo studio, John si ritrovò a fissarlo intensamente e a pensare che era stato molto fortunato ad averlo conosciuto.

“A cosa stai pensando?” volle sapere Sherlock.

“Non riesci a dedurlo?”

“No, non sono ancora così bravo.” rispose l’altro, nascondendosi dietro un sorriso.

“Pensavo che sono contento che siamo finiti per essere vicini di stanza.”  
“Anche se ti hanno usurpato l’appartamento che usavi e sei finito qui in soffitta a sopportare il mio violino?”

“E la carne marcia.”

“Appunto. Non è ciò che la gente comune considererebbe fortuna.”

“Sono state circostanze assurde, te lo concedo, ma senza di esse non saremmo diventati amici.”

“Mi consideri tuo amico?” chiese adagio Sherlock, rivolgendogli la sua piena attenzione.

“Certo che sì! - aggrottò la fronte - Perché, tu no?”

“Sì, sì, certo. - rispose Sherlock - E’ solo che, come hai avuto modo di notare non incoraggio i rapporti umani, tu sei il mio unico amico.”

“Oh… wow…”

“Lo trovi patetico?”

“No, no affatto. E’ un privilegio essere tuo amico, Sherlock.”

Distolsero entrambi lo sguardo, imbarazzati, poi John si schiarì la gola.

“Allora, dove eravamo rimasti?”

“Enfisema polmonare.”

“Ah, giusto.”

 

*

 

“Non ce la farò mai!” esclamò John circa un mese dopo, accasciandosi sul pavimento del Barts, dove svolgeva il tirocinio: aveva avuto cinque turni di notte consecutivi e di giorno cercava di studiare Farmacologia e Tossicologia, materia che detestava con tutto se stesso. L’esame sarebbe stato fra tre giorni e a lui mancava ancora un terzo del programma.

“Ma sì che ce la fai! Non essere così pessimista.” Mike cercò di risollevargli il morale, ma John lo guardò storto: suo padre era un medico, quindi Mike ci era cresciuto in mezzo a testi su malattie e medicine e nella preparazione degli esami era più avanti di lui.

“E poi adesso hai tre giorni di pausa, puoi approfittarne.” proseguì l’amico.

“Lo farò sicuramente.”

John riaccese il cellulare, trovando ben quattro chiamate da parte di casa e la cosa certo non migliorò il suo umore: man mano che le vacanze invernali e Natale si avvicinavano, i suoi genitori, e sua madre in particolare, insistevano sempre più affinché parlasse con sua sorella e la facesse “rinsavire”, così aveva detto durante l’ultima conversazione. Inizialmente avevano davvero sperato che quella di Harry fosse solo una fase passeggera o uno strano gesto di ribellione, ma non era stato così.

John aveva sentito diverse volte la sorella maggiore al telefono e le era sembrata molto felice: si era trovata un lavoro e anche un appartamento da dividere con la sua fidanzata, quindi lui era molto felice per lei, ma purtroppo si ritrovava anche nell’ingrata posizione di dover fare da ago della bilancia tra lei ed i genitori.

Sul bus del mattino che lo riportava al campus, John ascoltò le lamentele registrate di sua mamma, sul fatto che la gente del quartiere stesse iniziando a parlare ( _“E chi se ne frega di quello che pensano quei quattro barbagianni”_ pensò John con irritazione), che Harriet doveva assolutamente tornare a casa per le feste, altrimenti si sarebbero sparse voci ancora peggiori ( _“Oh, la tragedia”_ mormorò John a mezza voce, guadagnandosi l’occhiata perplessa di due uomini seduti qualche sedile più avanti), ma che naturalmente doveva cambiare ‘stile di vita’. Così lo definiva sua madre.

A quel punto John perse la pazienza. Si portò il cellulare davanti al viso, come se la segreteria telefonica potesse sentirlo e iniziò ad inveire.

“Ma ti senti quando parli? Sembra che Harry abbia comprato un paio di scarpe che non ti piacciano e debba riportarle in negozio! Mia sorella non sta facendo nulla di male, perciò lasciatela in pace. E fate lo stesso con me, già che ci siete!”

Gli altri occupanti del bus si allontanarono prudentemente da lui, un paio di persone scesero anche se non era la loro fermata ed aspettarono la corsa successiva.

John rientrò nel dormitorio, salì in camera e si buttò sul letto, con l’intenzione di chiudere gli occhi una mezz’oretta prima di mettersi a studiare, invece venne svegliato solo tre ore più tardi da Sherlock che forzava la serratura della porta d'ingresso. Vista la frequenza con cui faceva irruzione lì dentro John aveva proposto di dargli una copia delle chiavi, ma Holmes aveva rifiutato, dicendo che così avrebbe fatto esercizio.

"Alzati, John." ordinò saltando sul letto come un bambino piccolo che corre a svegliare i genitori, rei di aver dormito troppo, mentre l'altro cercava disperatamente di riemergere dal sonno.

"Che ore sono?" biascicò, sollevando la testa dal cuscino.

"Quasi mezzogiorno, smetti di perdere tempo a dormire!" esclamò il ragazzo più giovane, tirandolo per la manica della camicia.

"Oh Cristo, com'è tardi! Devo studiare."

“No, devi venire con me!”

“Non se ne parla! - John scalciò via le coperte e andò in bagno per sciacquarsi la faccia con l’acqua gelida - stanotte al pronto soccorso è arrivata una comitiva di turisti russi che si sono sentiti male al ristorante, e per oggi devo studiare almeno tre capitoli di Tossicologia.”

Sherlock sbuffò seccato, poi gli mostrò alcune fotografie scattate con il cellulare.

“Hai presente il Pub ‘Three Horses’? Continuavo a chiedermi come potesse restare aperto con un volume d’affari così ridotto, dato che il locale è quasi sempre vuoto. Poi ho iniziato a notare delle incongruenze: molte persone entravano, andavano in bagno e non uscivano più, così l’altra sera sono entrato e ho scoperto una porta segreta sul fondo dello stanzino degli attrezzi.”

“E?”

“E purtroppo sono arrivate delle persone e me ne sono dovuto andare prima che mi scoprissero, ma ho la certezza che nel seminterrato del locale sia stata allestita una sala da gioco clandestina. Guarda - gli mostrò due fotografie in sequenza - questa è la piantina del locale attualmente depositata presso gli uffici del Comune e non indica la presenza di alcuna cantina, ma cercando meglio in archivio, ne ho trovata una degli anni ‘50, dove la cantina c’è.”

John lo interruppe: tutto questo era estremamente interessante, sembrava la trama di un film di James Bond, ma il libro di Tossicologia lo stava aspettando e l’esame era sempre più vicino.

“Grandioso. Dico sul serio, Sherlock, sei stato molto bravo a scoprirlo: ora vai alla polizia e racconta tutto.”

L’altro però scosse la testa. “No, senza prove non mi crederebbero, devo riuscire ad entrare in quel seminterrato e per farlo mi serve il tuo aiuto.”

“Scordatelo! Ti ho già detto che devo studiare.”

“E’ solo uno stupido esame, questo è più importante.”

“Lo sarà per te! - urlò John - Per me invece è fondamentale: non sono ricco come te e non posso permettermi di restare parcheggiato in università a tempo indefinito. Se voglio tenere la borsa di studio devo dare gli esami.” Aveva capito da tempo che la famiglia Holmes doveva essere benestante e che Sherlock da quel punto di vista non aveva alcuna preoccupazione.

Il moro raddrizzò la schiena e tirò su con il naso, indignato.

“Come preferisci, allora farò da solo.”

“Ecco, bravo!” sibilò John alla porta che si richiudeva e poi si concentrò sul libro di testo; tuttavia, man mano che passavano le ore, il pensiero continuava a tornare a Sherlock e alla sua idea folle di intrufolarsi in una bisca clandestina.

Questo non era come scoprire uno studente che vende test o un professore che chiede favori sessuali alle studentesse per farle passare il suo corso, era una faccenda che riguardava criminali veri, pericolosi, forse armati e quello stupido mulo che aveva come vicino di stanza voleva spiarli.

_“Potrebbe farsi ammazzare.”_

Dopo un po’ John si rese conto che non riusciva più a decifrare le parole scritte sul libro. Lo chiuse di scatto, si alzò e si risedette alla scrivania un paio di volte, poi imprecò ad alta voce, si vestì ed uscì diretto a Three Horses.

Il pub aveva aperto da poco; John si fermò dall’altro lato della strada e cercò di spiare attraverso i vetri cercando Sherlock, ma non lo vide.

_“Merda! Magari l’hanno già catturato.”_

ò

Fece per attraversare la strada, quando la voce del suo amico, proveniente da un vicolo alle sue spalle lo bloccò.

“Sapevo che saresti venuto.”

John allargò le braccia. “Se ti avessi avuto sulla coscienza, poi non sarei più riuscito a studiare comunque. Come mai non sei ancora entrato?”

“Perché le persone che ho sorvegliato i giorni scorsi ancora non si sono viste.”

Aspettarono ancora un po’, poi verso le nove si sera iniziarono ad arrivare alcuni uomini alla spicciolata, e Sherlock glieli indicò.

Effettivamente queste persone sparivano dietro la porta che dava sul retro del pub, ma non tornavano indietro.

“Come posso aiutarti?”

“Nel retro c’è molto via vai, per poter entrare nel seminterrato indisturbato ho bisogno di un diversivo che attiri l’attenzione.”

“E cioè?”

“Usa la fantasia, John, e inventati qualcosa.”

“Del tipo? Ehi! Dove vai? Torna qui, dannazione!”

Ma Sherlock aveva già attraversato la strada ed entrò nel bar.

 _“Vaffanculo. Vaffanculo di cuore! E io adesso che faccio?”_ pensò lo studente in pieno panico. Una macchina parcheggiò quasi davanti a lui e, nello scendere, il proprietario innestò l’antifurto, così gli venne un’idea.

Si portò davanti al pub e iniziò a premere forte le mani sui cofani delle auto parcheggiate e poi scappò a nascondersi: qualche allarme iniziò a suonare e il barista del pub si affacciò sulla porta per vedere cosa stesse succedendo, ma visto che non c’era un furto in atto, si grattò la testa e tornò nel locale.

_“Ci vuole qualcosa di più incisivo. Pensa, Watson, pensa…”_

Un uomo che passava sul marciapiede gettò a terra una sigaretta mezza fumata e ancora accesa. John gettò un’occhiata sul fianco del pub, dove erano accatastali bancali di legno, e bottiglie di birra e liquori vuote, ma molte avevano ancora un dito di alcool sul fondo.

Il ragazzo prese un giornale da un cestino dei rifiuti, ne accartocciò le pagine e le mise in mezzo ai bancali, bagnandole con i rimasugli dei liquori, poi avvicinò la sigaretta alla carta, che prese fuoco con facilità.

Dopo nemmeno un minuto le fiamme erano già visibili dalla strada e John fece irruzione nel pub.

“Ohi capo! Guarda che fuori sta bruciando tutto.”

Il barista si affacciò sul retro, chiamò un paio di aiutanti e poi uscirono a vedere cosa stesse succedendo. John approfittò della confusione per sgattaiolare sul retro ed in quel momento Sherlock uscì dal bagno.

“Un incendio? Ottima idea.”

“Muoviamoci, quelle fiamme non li terranno impegnati a lungo.”

I due ragazzi trovarono il meccanismo che apriva la porta nascosta: una stretta rampa di scale scendeva in cantina; Sherlock scese silenziosamente i gradini, tallonato da John e si accovacciò dietro la balaustra per non farsi vedere; da lì poté osservare alcuni uomini attorno ad un tavolo da poker: li filmò per qualche minuto con il cellulare, mentre John tendeva l’orecchio verso il piano superiore: qualcuno aveva recuperato un estintore e presto avrebbero spento le fiamme, quindi strattonò l’amico per la manica e tornarono di sopra.

Lo studente di medicina aveva il cuore che batteva a mille: ancora pochi passi e sarebbero stati al sicuro. Aprì la porta dello stanzino, ma purtroppo si trovò davanti ad uno degli uomini di guardia.

“E voi chi cazz-”

Il gorilla non fece in tempo a completare la frase, perché John istintivamente gli allungò un pugno poderoso, mandandolo al tappeto. Sherlock lo guardò per un istante con un sorriso incredulo, poi gli afferrò la mano, trascinandolo fuori da lì.

“Corri - gli disse soltanto - corri più veloce che puoi.”

Il proprietario del pub li vide e provò ad inseguirli, ma i due corsero come pazzi continuando a svoltare in un vicolo dopo l’altro, le mani intrecciate, l'aria fredda della sera che pizzicava le guance, lo sforzo che faceva lacrimare gli occhi; corsero fino a non avere più fiato, e alla fine li seminarono. A un certo punto dovettero fermarsi per prendere fiato e John si tenne la milza, che gli doleva per il troppo correre.

“Meglio di Farmacologia, no?” chiese Sherlock, col fiato corto, i capelli in disordine, gli occhi che brillavano nella penombra e un sorriso complice e soddisfatto.

John lo guardò quasi incantato.

“Oh, non c’è paragone.” ansimò, quando ritrovò la voce e i pensieri.

Una volta tornati al campus, Sherlock inviò in forma anonima il filmato alla stazione di polizia dal suo cellulare.

“Perché non vuoi far sapere chi sei? Anche lo studente che vendeva le risposte dell’esame l’hai smascherato senza rivelare che sei stato tu a farlo.”

“Non mi interessa la fama, mi porterebbe solo un sacco di domande, seccature e contatti con idioti con cui non voglio parlare, tra cui mio fratello maggiore, che mi farebbe l’ennesima paternale sul tempo che sto sprecando inutilmente. A me interessa solo…” per un attimo non trovò le parole.

“Il brivido dell’avventura?” suggerì John.

Sherlock sorrise. “Sì, qualcosa del genere.”

“Posso capire.”

Sherlock esitò un attimo sulla soglia del suo monolocale.

“John, mi dispiace se hai perso tempo per colpa mia.”

“Te l’ho detto: anche se fossi rimasto qui, avrei passato il tempo a preoccuparmi per te. Perciò chiamami sempre, quando ti saltano in mente follie come queste.”

“Va bene. Buonanotte, John.”

“Anche a te.”

 

Il giorno dopo l’euforia per l’avventura era già scemata e John era in piena crisi di panico per l’esame: c’erano delle formule di farmacologia che non gli entravano in mente, perché sul libro erano spiegate veramente male. Avrebbe avuto bisogno di un tutor e di qualche lezione privata, ma non poteva permetterselo, e poi comunque era troppo tardi. Si tirò su dal letto rassegnato, ma passando davanti alla porta d’ingresso, vide che qualcuno vi aveva fatto scivolare sotto un sacco di fogli scritti a mano. Li raccolse e li lesse, restando a bocca aperta: erano degli appunti chiari e concisi, che spiegavano i punti salienti della materia in modo impeccabile e che potevano essere la sua salvezza.

Lo furono: superò l’esame (anche se non con un voto eccelso, ma andava bene lo stesso) e, non appena uscito dall’aula, corse a bussare alla porta di Sherlock.

“Devo dedurre che l’esame sia andato bene.”

“Grazie per quegli appunti, sono stati fondamentali. Erano tuoi?”

“Mh? No. Ho chiesto un favore ad un ragazzo che sta per laurearsi.”

John sapeva quanta insofferenza Sherlock provasse nel dover parlare con gli altri studenti: sicuramente chiedere un favore ad uno di loro doveva essergli costato molto, ma l’aveva fatto per lui e questo gli provocò un piacevole sfarfallio all’altezza dello stomaco.

“Grazie davvero.” gli disse di slancio.

Sherlock si morse le labbra e scosse appena la testa, come a dire che non c’era ragione di ringraziarlo. “So quanto è importante per te laurearti. Non sempre te lo dimostro, ma lo so.”

Lo sfarfallio si trasformò in una ondata di calore e per un istante John fu tentato di abbracciarlo.

_Stringerlo forte e passargli una mano tra i capelli, per scoprire se fossero così morbidi come sembravano, e magari depositare un bacio su quelle labbra a forma di cuore._

John quasi si strozzò con la saliva nel momento in cui quel pensiero si formò nella sua testa, farfugliò una scusa, dicendo di sentirsi stanco morto e si ritirò in camera sua, buttandosi sul letto.

Cosa diavolo era appena successo? Insomma, lui non era gay, a lui piacevano le ragazze come Sarah, giusto? Non era per nulla attratto da un ragazzo pallido e riccio dalla sua personalità folle e magnetica e…

“Oh cazzo…” mormorò con il viso affondato nel copriletto.

Così, la sua giornata di relax post-esame si trasformò in una inaspettata crisi sessuale. A lui erano sempre piaciute le ragazze, ma ultimamente se si metteva a pensare a qualcuno con cui gli sarebbe piaciuto trascorrere le sue giornate, l’unica persona che gli veniva in mente era Sherlock. Indubbiamente era un ragazzo brillante ed intelligente, una volta che si faceva il callo alle sue stranezze, cosa che lui aveva fatto con sorprendente facilità.

E poi, inutile negarlo, Sherlock era bello. Bastava quel pensiero a farlo arrossire.

“Oh cazzo se sei nei guai, Watson.”

Non ebbe occasione di confrontarsi su questa sua crisi con l’oggetto dei suoi pensieri, perché Sherlock dovette rientrare a casa, come gli comunicò il giorno seguente, con uno zaino in spalla e l’aria terribilmente seccata.

John non sapeva dire se fosse un bene o un male.

“Problemi in famiglia?” volle sapere lo studente di medicina.

“No, solo la periodica ramanzina di mio fratello e mio padre, che vogliono sapere se ho finito di giocare al piccolo investigatore e ho finalmente deciso cosa fare della mia vita, ossia seguire le loro orme in politica.”

“Mi dispiace.”

Sherlock si strinse nelle spalle. “Ormai ci sono abituato.”

“Però scommetto che è fastidioso lo stesso.”

“Non sai quanto. Io non sto giocando.” affermò con aria terribilmente seria.

“Lo so. E poi quello che volevo dire è che… - il ragazzo più grande spostò nervosamente il peso da un piede all’altro - è che mi dispiace che non credano che tu possa diventare un detective. Secondo me ce la farai e… uhm… sarai bravissimo…”

“Lo pensi davvero?” domandò l’altro con un filo di voce.

John si limitò ad annuire, fissando la punta delle proprie scarpe e chiedendosi se non avesse scoperto troppo le sue carte, ma Sherlock non disse nulla, girando sui tacchi.

John stava per richiudere la porta, quando sentì il suo nome.

“John?”

“Sì?”

“Nessuno aveva mai creduto in me prima d’ora e.. ehm… grazie… uhm… sì...”

Dopo aver balbettato queste ultime parole confuse, corse giù per le scale, ma John fece in tempo a notare che era violentemente arrossito. Oh.

Forse non era l’unico dei due con le farfalle nello stomaco.

“Che casino.” sospirò.

Si passò una mano sul viso, ma non poté fare a meno di sorridere.

“Che fottuto, meraviglioso casino.” ripeté.

 

*

 

John si era rassegnato a non vedere Sherlock prima del suo rientro a casa per le vacanze invernali: da giorni il monolocale di fianco al suo era deserto, niente violino suonato in piena notte, nessun odore di tabacco o di qualche esperimento scientifico, nessuna deduzione sugli studenti incrociati lungo i corridoi, e se questo gli diede più tempo per dedicarsi ai suoi studi, gli fece provare anche una profonda nostalgia per Sherlock.

Be', se non altro poteva tranquillamente cestinare il dubbio se la sua attrazione per lui fosse solo frutto di una infatuazione passeggera.

Non lo era.

Gli mancava per davvero, aveva voglia di rivederlo, di parlargli e di passare del tempo con lui, a studiare o ad ascoltarlo parlare di omicidi e rapine.

Gli inviò qualche messaggio, ma l'altro rispondeva a monosillabi, quando rispondeva, e John pensò che quella visita a casa lo stesse mettendo proprio di cattivo umore.

Approfittando dell'assenza di Sherlock decise di dare un ultimo esame prima di tornare a casa, ma tra la secchiata e gli interminabili turni all'ospedale, ne uscì distrutto.

L'ultima sera al campus era talmente stanco che si addormentò come un sasso subito dopo cena.

Si risvegliò qualche ora più tardi, per colpa di qualcuno che lo scosse violentemente per una spalla, prima di correre ad aprire la finestra. Nella stanza ristagnava un odore acre e una nebbiolina leggera, ed il cervello di John ci mise un attimo a carburare.

"Cosa?" farfugliò, stropicciandosi gli occhi.

"Non mi abituerò mai alla quantità spropositata di ore che la gente spreca a dormire." disse la voce baritonale di Sherlock alle sue spalle.

John si voltò per abbaiargli contro uno stizzito 'bentornato' o ‘che accidenti è questa puzza, che diavolo hai combinato ancora?’, ma le parole gli morirono in gola, perché il ragazzo era completamente nudo, se si eccettuava un paio di boxer grigio scuri fin troppo aderenti.

In mutande.

Nella sua stanza.

Per un istante John si chiese se non fosse tutto un delizioso sogno erotico, ma l'aria gelida che entrava nella stanza gli ricordò che invece era ben sveglio.

“Cosa?” ripeté con un filo di voce, ma per tutt’altri motivi. Cosa ci faceva seminudo in camera sua il ragazzo del quale aveva da poco scoperto essere infatuato?

Una certa parte di lui si andava risvegliando molto più velocemente del suo cervello.

Sherlock lo ignorò. “Mh, mi sembra che l’odore sia andato via.” constatò, e richiuse la finestra.

John gli diede le spalle di nuovo con grande sforzo, cercando di mantenere la calma, poi lo sguardo gli cadde su un pentolino smaltato sul fuoco, completamente annerito.

“Cazzo!” sibilò: non aveva un bollitore e quando voleva farsi un tè, metteva semplicemente a scaldare l’acqua sul fuoco, come aveva fatto anche quella sera, prima di crollare addormentato. L’acqua era evaporata del tutto e poi il pentolino si era surriscaldato, prendendo fuoco.

“Un attimo: perché l’impianto antincendio non è scattato?” In ogni monolocale del dormitorio c’era un rilevatore di fumo che faceva scattare l’impianto al minimo pericolo, ma lì non era successo niente.

“E’ scattato.” obiettò Sherlock.

“No, niente affatto.”

Sherlock si portò davanti a lui e, tra le mille altre cose (il candore della sua pelle, i nei, la magrezza, l’assenza quasi totale peluria sul petto, i fianchi stretti), John notò che stava sgocciolando.

“Il tuo rilevatore di fumo ha messo in funzione l’impianto antincendio nella mia camera. Mi sono fatto una sgradevole doccia.” disse Sherlock.

“Com’è possibile?”

“Qualche tempo fa avevo invertito i circuiti.” spiegò il ragazzo più giovane con tutta la calma di questo mondo.

“Quindi il tuo rilevatore di fumo farebbe piovere in camera mia?”

“Precisamente.”

John aggrottò la fronte. “Perché diavolo hai fatto una cosa del genere?”

“Per vedere se era possibile farlo.” rispose l’altro, come se fosse una cosa del tutto normale.

“Io… io non-” Watson lasciò la frase in sospeso perché, davvero, cosa si poteva replicare ad una affermazione del genere?

“Volevo capire come funzionano questi circuiti, perché spesso vengono manomessi nei casi di omicidio, per simulare un incidente.”

“Be’, a momenti ci dovevi indagare sul mio, di omicidio.” John incrociò le braccia al petto, risentito.

Sherlock punzecchiò il pentolino bruciato sul fuoco con una penna. “Mh, esagerato. Le fiamme alla fine si sarebbero spente da sole.”

“Credevo che ci tenessi a me.” borbottò John.

“Ci tengo! - Sherlock gli si parò davanti, appoggiando le braccia (le lunghe braccia nude) sulla scrivania - Non avrei fatto questo esperimento, o altri esperimenti, con nessun altro, solo con te, il mio unico amico.”

John si coprì gli occhi e sorrise: solo quella folle, incredibile creatura poteva fare una dichiarazione del genere. E forse solo lui era in grado di accettarla senza arrabbiarsi. Perché no, non era arrabbiato nemmeno un po’, era troppo felice di aver rivisto Sherlock prima delle vacanze e fin troppo euforico per il suo stato di semi nudità, mentre si muoveva con una grazia invidiabile nello spazio ristretto ed incasinato del suo monolocale.

“E dato che è stata colpa mia, pagherò io le spese per la sostituzione della cucina a gas e rimetterò a posto l’impianto antincendio.”

John lo sentì muoversi, sparire in bagno e poi tornare nella stanza. Si azzardò a guardarlo di nuovo e concluse immediatamente che era stata una pessima idea: Sherlock era in piedi di fianco al suo letto e si stava asciugando vigorosamente i ricci scuri con un asciugamano e, nonostante fosse troppo magro e pallido in maniera quasi insana, i suoi ormoni trovarono la scena eccezionalmente pornografica.

Deglutì e portò una mano sulla patta dei jeans, scoprendosi già duro in maniera imbarazzante, mentre Sherlock proseguiva ad asciugarsi senza fretta, prima di far cadere l’asciugamano a terra e di accomodarsi sul letto.

“Cosa stai facendo?” domandò John con un filo di voce.

“Non posso dormire da me stanotte, l’impianto antincendio ha bagnato dappertutto. - batté una mano sulla coperta - E dovresti venire a letto anche tu, visto che sei così stanco.”

Sherlock. Nudo. Sul suo letto. Bellissimo. Questi quattro pensieri gli rimbalzavano furiosamente dentro al cranio.

“Non credo sia una buona idea.” lo avvertì, sfregandosi i palmi sudati sulle cosce, ma si era già alzato e si stava avvicinando al letto. Dannazione, quando era successo? Doveva fermarsi. O meglio: prima dovevano parlarsi e capire se fossero sulla stessa pagina: sospettava lo fossero, ma non ne aveva la certezza.

“Perché?” Sherlock alzò su di lui i suoi occhi chiari, confusi e completamente innocenti.

Cristo, davvero non ne aveva idea, non aveva la più vaga idea di quanto fosse invitante ed irresistibile. Gli aveva confessato lui stesso di non essere mai stato con nessuno, di non capire i sentimenti, mentre John aveva più esperienza e quindi avrebbe dovuto agire in maniera considerata, ma la verità era che voleva toccarlo con ogni fibra del suo essere e sentiva il suo autocontrollo sfilacciarsi pericolosamente.

“Sherlock, è meglio se torni in camera tua.” lo pregò John, con un ginocchio sul materasso. Da vicino la sua pelle sembrava ancora più invitante da toccare.

 _“Magari soltanto un po’.”_ mentì a se stesso, ben sapendo che se solo l’avesse sfiorato, non sarebbe più riuscito a fermarsi.

“Ma perché?” insisté l’altro, che ancora non capiva e, dio, come poteva essere così ingenuo e sexy allo stesso tempo?

Con uno scatto fulmineo John gli bloccò i polsi incredibilmente fragili e sottili ai lati della testa. “Perché altrimenti ti salto addosso.” ringhiò, poi abbassò le labbra sul primo lembo di pelle disponibile, sul collo. Era liscia, calda e sapeva leggermente del cloro dell’acqua dell’impianto antincendio, ma gli piaceva da morire.

Sherlock si irrigidì sotto di lui, emettendo solo un piccolo “Ah!” allarmato, ma inizialmente non reagì e il corpo di John si mosse da solo: una mano gli lasciò libero il polso, scivolò lungo il fianco e afferrò con decisione l’orlo del boxer.

A quel punto però il moro si destò dallo stato di catalessi in cui sembrava essere caduto e gli appoggiò la mano libera sul petto spingendolo via, si divincolò e in un attimo era alla porta, agitato e rosso in viso, mentre continuava a balbettare una confusa sequela di “Io… scusami, scusami, io non… mai...”

John fu tentato di inseguirlo e dirgli che se c’era qualcuno che doveva scusarsi, quello era solo lui, ma forse Sherlock preferiva restare da solo, e lui non era ancora abbastanza calmo: il cuore gli batteva all’impazzata e gli sembrava ancora di sentire la pelle di Sherlock sotto i palmi delle mani.

Lo sentì recuperare frettolosamente degli abiti e scendere giù per le scale, e restò sveglio a lungo tormentandosi nervosamente le mani: non aveva sbagliato a capire, vero? Sherlock aveva dato a intendere più di una volta che non era attratto dalle ragazze. Oddio, forse era solo lui a non piacergli!

Rimase con l’orecchio teso a captare i rumori dall’appartamento di fianco, ma non sentì nulla, segno che l’altro non era rincasato. L’indomani aveva il treno molto presto la mattina, quindi si limitò a scrivere e riscrivere un bigliettino finché non fu vagamente soddisfatto e, prima di lasciare il dormitorio, lo fece scivolare sotto la porta.

_“Sherlock,_

_perdonami per averti spaventato, non volevo, ho perso la testa e sono stato troppo impulsivo. E’ che penso che tu mi piaccia. Parecchio. Spero che potremo sentirci durante le vacanze._

_Non vedo l’ora di ritornare._

_John.”_

Gli sembrava un compromesso decente: metteva sul tavolo ciò che provava per lui e gli dava lo spazio ed il tempo di riflettere.


	2. Capitolo 2

John arrivò a casa nel primo pomeriggio: sua mamma era in parrocchia con le amiche per ultimare le decorazioni dell’albero di Natale, mentre suo papà aveva deciso di riverniciare alcuni vecchi armadietti del garage e dopo essersi cambiato, John decise di dargli una mano.

Quella sera, a tavola, ebbero il tempo di parlare dei suoi studi.

“Ti vedo stanco - disse il padre - va tutto bene?”

“Sì, non preoccuparti: il tirocinio al Barts è pesante, ho dei turni lunghi e ho anche dovuto dare un esame complicato, ma l’ho passato.”

Il padre mosse la testa in segno di approvazione, poi gli augurò buon appetito.

“E per il resto?” volle sapere la madre.

“Quale resto?”

“Gli amici, le ragazze…” buttò lì la donna con noncuranza, ma frequentando Sherlock, John aveva scoperto che a volte le persone, quando fanno una domanda, ne nascondono altre dieci: Harriet era lesbica, lui non l’aveva condannata come avevano fatto i suoi genitori ed era certo che adesso sua mamma stesse tastando il terreno per capire se anche in lui ci fosse qualcosa che non andava.

John strinse con forza le posate: durante il tragitto in pullman aveva pensato a quella eventualità: fosse stato per lui non avrebbe avuto alcun problema a dichiarare al mondo intero che Sherlock gli piaceva (quest’ultimo probabilmente sarebbe arrossito in maniera deliziosa a tale confessione e l’immagine l’aveva fatto sorridere come un idiota), ma la situazione in casa sua era tesa e complicata.

A, a dirla tutta, John aveva paura della reazione e del giudizio dei suoi genitori e, per quanto gli costasse farlo, imbastì una mezza bugia.

“Come dicevo a papà, gli esami mi hanno tenuto impegnato moltissimo, non sono uscito spesso con gli amici.”

Non pensava che mentire gli avrebbe fatto così male, invece nel momento stesso in cui pronunciò quelle parole, gli sembrò quasi di tradire l’amicizia ed il bellissimo rapporto che aveva costruito con Sherlock, nonché la sua fiducia.

_“Lui ti considera speciale, sei il suo unico amico, ed è così che lo ripaghi?”_

“Ah, quindi non ci presenterai presto una fidanzata.” proseguì sua mamma, apertamente contrariata.

 _“Potrei presentarvi un ragazzo davvero unico e incredibile, se solo voi foste persone migliori.”_ pensò John tenendo lo sguardo sul suo piatto, ma si limitò a scuotere la testa.

“No, non penso.”

“Eddai mamma, lascialo stare - intervenne bonariamente il padre - non sei contenta che pensi prima a laurearsi?”

“Sì, certo, ma noi non diventiamo più giovani con il passare degli anni e i nipotini non arriveranno certo da Harriet.” puntualizzò la madre, ricordandogli che il discorso della sorella non era affatto chiuso.

“E’ davvero troppo presto per pensarci - tagliò corto John, che aveva solo una gran voglia di urlare - prima devo specializzarmi e trovare un lavoro.”

“Uh, con tutto questo romanticismo non mi stupisce che tu non abbia ancora una ragazza: i figli si fanno con la pancia, non con la testa.”

John aggrottò la fronte: ma davvero sua madre avrebbe preferito che ingravidasse la prima ragazza che passava per strada, solo per avere rassicurazioni sulla sua eterosessualità?

“Il ragazzo è pratico, e ha la testa sulle spalle.” ridacchiò il padre ed il discorso morì lì.

Quasi subito dopo cena, John disse di essere molto stanco per il viaggio e si ritirò in camera sua.

Nessun messaggio da parte di Sherlock. Non sapeva se avesse già letto il suo bigliettino e passeggiò avanti e indietro per la stanza: da un lato voleva sentire la sua voce, voleva sapere di non aver combinato un casino irrimediabile la notte prima, dall’altro voleva lasciargli spazio per processare quello che era successo ed alla fine decise di non insistere per almeno un paio di giorni.

Si infilò sotto le coperte e stava quasi per prendere sonno, quando udì un tonfo sordo contro la finestra. All’inizio non ci fece caso: forse una civetta vi aveva sbattuto contro, ma poi il rumore si ripeté e John vide un paio di palle di neve spiaccicate sul vetro. Incuriosito si alzò, aprì la finestra e vide una ragazza bionda nel giardinetto sul retro.

“Harriet?”

La sorella si portò un dito davanti alla bocca, intimandogli il silenzio, poi si sbracciò per fargli capire che doveva uscire.

Cercando di fare il meno rumore possibile John si vestì, passò davanti alla stanza dei loro genitori, scese al piano di sotto ed uscì dalla porta della cucina.

“Cosa ci fai qua fuori? Perché non hai avvertito che saresti tornata?” chiese John abbracciando la sorella.

“Eddai, lo sai benissimo il perché. - rispose lei con una smorfia che raccontava tutto - Però volevo augurarti buon Natale.”

“Quindi non ti fermerai?”

“No John, è tempo sprecato.”

Il ragazzo non se la sentiva di darle torto, specie dopo quella sera, ma voleva passare un po’ di tempo con lei: dopotutto non si vedevano da settembre. “Ti va di andare a prendere un caffè da qualche parte? Hai tempo?”

“Non c’è problema: sono qui in macchina. Andiamo.”

“Però dovrai pagare tu: ho lasciato il portafoglio in camera.”

“Scuse, sempre scuse.” ridacchiò la sorella, precedendolo lungo la strada.

 

“Come te la passi?” chiese John, le mani strette attorno ad una tazza di caffè nero bollente.

“Molto bene. Il lavoro come commessa non è il massimo, ma si guadagna discretamente, specie in questa stagione.” Harriet sorrise mentre mescolava il suo tè ed il fratello la vide molto più rilassata di quando abitava con i loro genitori, sembrava addirittura aver perso parte del suo piglio ribelle, in favore di un atteggiamento più maturo.

“E Clara?” così si chiamava la sua ragazza.

“Tutto bene anche lei, ti manda i suoi saluti.”

“Ehm, Harry… posso chiederti una cosa?”

“Spara."

"Quando hai visto che lei ti piaceva cosa hai fatto per farglielo capire? Cioè, come siete arrivate a..? Insomma, hai capito? Ti prego, dimmi che hai capito..." tartagliò John prima di nascondersi dietro al suo caffè.

La sorella assunse un'aria estremamente divertita. "Perché mai me lo domandi? Hai già la tua bella esperienza in fatto di ragazze, fratellino."

"Potrebbe non essere esattamente una ragazza... - John dovette interrompersi quando Harry emise uno squittio deliziato - e potrebbe non avere molta esperienza in questo genere di cose."

"Quanto poca?"

"Meno di zero."

"Oh. In questi casi è sempre bene andarci con i piedi di piombo: che so, prova a toccarlo accidentalmente quando siete vicini, su una spalla o sulla mano e vedi come reagisce."

"Cazzo..."

"Perché, tu cosa hai fatto?"

John si coprì il viso con le mani e borbottò qualcosa di confuso, di cui Harriet colse solo le parole "letto", "nudo", "scappato via".

"Johnny!" esclamò lei a gran voce, scandalizzata.

"Ho perso la testa. - ammise il ragazzo - Ma lui è così… Dio, Harry, dovresti vederlo."

"Accidenti, ti piace davvero tanto." osservò la sorella, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia.

"Si capisce?"

"Parecchio: quando stavi con quella sciacquetta della nostra vicina di casa non avevi quest'aria da ebete innamorato."

"Grazie tante." ringhiò.

"Prego, non c'è di che." replicò Harry finendo il tè.

“Però adesso ho paura di aver mandato tutto a puttane.”

Harry gli batté affettuosamente una mano sul braccio. “Tranquillo, se è così un verginello come dici, ha avuto un attacco di panico, non significa che ti abbia respinto.”

“Sarà...”

“Credimi: non è una vera prima volta se non è un disastro totale su tutti i fronti. La prossima volta sii più delicato, ma fagli capire che sei serio.” affermò sicura, strappando un sorriso al fratello.

“Delicato, ma serio. Capito.”

Harriet guardò l'orologio. "Scusa, Johnny, domani mattina lavoro: devo andare."

Lo riaccompagnò a casa e John la ringraziò ancora per essere passata e per i suoi consigli.

"Buon Natale sorellina."

"Anche a te, disgraziato."

Il ragazzo rise e scese dalla macchina, ma all'ultimo la sorella lo richiamò, e aveva un’aria seria.

“Johnny?"

"Sì?"

"Sii felice. Non lasciare che loro ti rovinino la vita decidendo chi puoi o non puoi amare.”

 

 

La portata delle parole di Harry non gli fu chiara fino al pomeriggio del giorno di Natale: il ragazzo era in camera sua a ripassare alcune nozioni di chimica, quando gli arrivò un messaggio sul cellulare. Quasi se lo fece sfuggire di mano quando vide che era di Sherlock.

**Ho trovato degli scoiattoli morti sul retro di casa. Hanno cercato di rosicchiare i fili elettrici e sono rimasti folgorati. Era un’ottima occasione per studiare gli effetti dell’elettrocuzione.**

**SH**

John sorrise come un idiota davanti a quelle parole: non si vedevano da pochi giorni, ma gli erano mancate da pazzi queste sue eccentricità.

**E quindi cosa hai fatto?**

**JW**

 

**Ho usato il rasoio di mia mamma per tosarli.**

**SH**

**Non ha reagito bene.**

**SH**

**Ha buttato via tutto, anche il rasoio e mi ha proibito di fare altri esperimenti, quindi mi sto annoiando a morte.**

**SH**

**Mi dispiace. Anche io non mi sto divertendo molto: ho la casa piena di parenti.**

**JW**

Il pranzo di Natale, che aveva visto riuniti alcuni fratelli dei suoi genitori, non era stato il massimo dell’entusiasmo e John aveva riparato in camera sua alla prima occasione.

 

**L’acido prussico è molto volatile e svanisce nel giro di venti minuti.**

**SH**

**SMETTILA!**

**JW**

**Era solo un’idea.**

**SH**

**John?**

**SH**

 

**Dimmi.  
**

**JW**

**Quando torni al campus possiamo andare a cercare scoiattoli folgorati?**

**SH**

“Matto…” sussurrò John con affetto e stava per replicare con una battuta scherzosa, quando gli tornarono in mente le parole della sorella: delicato, ma serio.

 

**Certo, possiamo fare tutto quello che vuoi, Sherlock.**

**JW**

Spedì il messaggio con il cuore in gola, pregando che l’altro capisse, e la risposta lo riempì di speranza.

 

**Anche ripetere quegli esperimenti che la prima volta non sono andati molto bene?**

**SH**

Nel leggere queste parole sul viso di John sbocciò un sorriso così grande che dopo un po’ il ragazzo sentì dolere le guance.

**Assolutamente sì.**

**JW**

**Bene.**

**SH**

**Bene.**

**JW**

Stava quasi per chiamarlo, perché passare il pomeriggio a scambiarsi messaggini scemi come due adolescenti lo faceva sentire un coglione, ma in quel momento sua mamma bussò alla porta.

“Avanti.”

“Perché hai quel sorriso enorme?” volle sapere la donna.

“Ah, niente… un amico del mio gruppo di studio mi ha appena raccontato una cosa buffa.” mentì, avvertendo di nuovo una spiacevole stretta dalle parti del cuore: Sherlock era qualcosa di meraviglioso che gli era capitato nella vita, non avrebbe dovuto essere nascosto come una cosa vergognosa.

“Basta studiare per oggi. - decretò sua mamma chiudendogli il libro di testo - Mettiti qualcosa di carino e scendi: abbiamo ospiti.”

John le rimandò un’occhiata insofferente, ma obbedì. Prima di scendere in salotto mandò un ultimo messaggio a Sherlock.

**Scusa, devo andare: altre visite.**

**Cos’è che dicevi a proposito dell’acido prussico?**

**JW**

 

“John, credo che tu non conosca ancora i Morstan, si sono trasferiti qui da poco.”

Seduta sul divano c’era una famiglia che sembrava uscita da una family comedy americana degli anni ‘50: padre con pantaloni di velluto verde a costine e cardigan beige, madre con un tailleur a fiori e una figlia più o meno della sua età, fortunatamente vestita con un gusto più moderno.

Ma nel complesso trasmettevano una impressione agghiacciante.

“Piacere.” salutò John educatamente.

“Edith e io ci siamo conosciute al corso di hobbistica - la madre di John indicò la donna sua coetanea - e così mi ha raccontato che sua figlia Mary frequenta la scuola per infermiere.”

“Ho quasi finito - disse la ragazza rivolta a John - prenderò il diploma alla fine di quest’anno.”

“Invece a me mancano ancora un anno prima di diventare medico.”

La madre mise in mano al figlio una tazza di tè e con gli occhi gli suggerì di sedersi vicino a Mary.

“Edith e io abbiamo pensato ‘ma che buffa coincidenza: un dottore e un infermiera’. Vero, Edith?”

L’altra donna annuì vigorosamente.

“Sembra quasi fatto apposta.”

John non poteva crederci: quelle due avevano organizzato un incontro al buio in piena regola! Chissà da quanto tempo stavano architettando quel piano, e, che quella Mary ne fosse consapevole o meno, stava tranquillamente al gioco e prese subito a fargli domande sul suo corso di studi.

Mentre le rispondeva con cortesia, John si ritrovò a pensare a ciò che gli aveva detto Harry, _"non lasciare che loro scelgano chi puoi amare"_ , e gli costò davvero molta fatica restare seduto lì a partecipare con educato distacco alla conversazione, quando tutto ciò che voleva fare era dire che lui ce l'aveva già una persona che gli piaceva e l'ultima cosa che voleva era che sua madre cercasse di appioppargli una ragazza pescata a caso nel vicinato.

Verso la fine della visita, la madre di Mary si intromise ancora tra loro due.

“Durante queste feste Mary e altri ragazzi volontari curano delle bancarelle vicino alla chiesa, vendono gli oggetti del nostro corso di hobbistica per beneficenza. Ti andrebbe di darci una mano, John?”

“Veramente ho molto da studiare.”

“Ma sei in vacanza - protestò sua madre - e non ti fa bene stare sempre con la testa sua libri.”

John cercò l’aiuto di suo papà con gli occhi, ma era impegnato in una fitta conversazione sul golf con il signor Morstan e non si accorse di lui.

“Andiamo John, è solo per qualche giorno, cosa ti costa?” lo incalzò la madre, la quale probabilmente già si aspettava un fidanzamento ufficiale tra lui e Mary entro la fine dell’anno.

“Non è il caso di insistere - disse Mary con aria dispiaciuta - se non ha tempo…”

A quel punto il ragazzo si sentì un vero cafone, e poi comunque conosceva troppo bene sua madre: gli avrebbe dato il tormento finché non avesse accettato, rendendogli comunque impossibile restare in camera a studiare (o a messaggiare con Sherlock) come voleva fare.

“Posso fare un salto ogni tanto nel pomeriggio.” concesse.

“Perfetto. Vedrai che non è così male.” disse Mary, posandogli una mano sul braccio.

 

Per un paio di giorni le cose andarono abbastanza bene: John cercava di non dare troppo spago a Mary, limitandosi a rispondere alle sue domande senza incoraggiarla, nella speranza che lei lo trovasse scontroso, noioso o antipatico e mollasse la presa, e la sera passava il tempo a lamentarsi al telefono con Sherlock di quanto fosse insopportabile quel compito e quanto fosse stato scemo a essersi fatto incastrare.

E pensare che solo qualche mese prima avrebbe fatto carte false per stare insieme a una ragazza così: carina, normale, tranquilla.

Questo prima che l’uragano Sherlock facesse irruzione nella sua vita.

Il terzo giorno come venditore a quella bancarella, John stava annotando gli ultimi articoli venduti, quando qualcuno gli rivolse la parola.

“Guarda guarda se non è il figlio dei Watson.” esclamò una voce a lui nota, dall’intonazione che preannunciava guai.

“Bill.”

Bill Murray, noto attaccabrighe del quartiere, che aveva a malapena finito il liceo, non era andato all’università e che bighellonava tra il pub e l’officina più vicina. Al liceo avevano fatto entrambi parte della squadra di rugby, ma Murray frequentava gli allenamenti solo saltuariamente e così era quasi sempre in panchina, al contrario di lui che era fra i titolari.

C’era una certa ruggine tra di loro ed una volta erano anche venuti alle mani negli spogliatoi dopo una partita persa.

“Ciao Bill. - disse Mary che, a quanto pare, lo conosceva - Vuoi comprare qualcosa?”

“Ciao Mary, stavo solo dando un’occhiata, quando mi sono detto ‘mi venga un colpo se non è John Watson’.”

“Sì, sono proprio io. Buone notizie per te, Bill: non ti servono gli occhiali da vista.”

Mary rise, cercando di stemperare l’atmosfera che si era fatta tesa, ma Murray pareva cocciutamente intenzionato a dargli il tormento.

“Questa è una vendita organizzata dalla parrocchia, giusto? Mi stupisce che abbiano accettato di farti lavorare qui. Chissà, magari il prete ha ascoltato quel detto che dice che le colpe delle sorelle non devono ricadere sui fratelli, o qualcosa del genere.”

“Cosa vorresti dire, Bill?” lo sfidò John con piglio battagliero, stringendo i pugni.

Mary si intromise di nuovo, nella speranza di sedarli.

“Bill, davvero… noi staremmo lavorando, non vogliamo guai.”

L’altro tuttavia la ignorò, rincarando la dose.

“Andiamo, John, tua sorella non è esattamente una donna di chiesa.”

A quelle parole John scattò in avanti e aggirò la bancarella.

“Vuoi prenderle come negli spogliatoi al liceo?”

Quella volta Murray aveva avuto decisamente la peggio e anche ora la rabbia appena trattenuta di John gli fece capire che non sarebbe andata molto diversamente, quindi si allontanò borbottando che non si poteva nemmeno scherzare.

“Ti stava solo provocando - volle fargli sapere Mary - ti bastava ignorarlo e avrebbe smesso da solo.”

“Fai presto a parlare tu: non è tua sorella che stava insultando.”

Mary gli rivolse uno sguardo che, sotto l’apparenza cortese, era freddo ed implacabile e raccontava che in fondo condivideva il giudizio di Murray (e di chissà quante altre persone in quel quartiere) su Harry. “Se una persona finisce per essere oggetto di pettegolezzi, significa che in qualche misura ha fatto qualcosa per meritarselo.”

“Ti riferisci al fatto che è lesbica? Sarebbe questa la _colpa_ di Harriet?”

Mary si strinse nelle spalle. “Senti, vedo che l’argomento ti innervosisce, quindi non parliamone più.” concluse, cercando di blandirlo come si fa con un bambino capriccioso, cosa che non fece altro che aumentare l’irritazione di John.

“E di cosa vorresti parlare?”

“Cosa fai a Capodanno?”

“Nulla.”

“Oh, perfetto allora. C’è una festa in piazza: un’orchestra, canti di Natale e un bellissimo ballo di mezzanotte.” buttò lì Mary, aspettandosi ovviamente che John la invitasse. Il ragazzo invece si voltò verso un passante che aveva chiesto il prezzo delle candele decorate e non riprese a parlare. La biondina sospirò, guardandolo con esasperazione.

“Normalmente sono i ragazzi ad invitare le ragazze ad un ballo, ma posso fare anche a meno di queste convenzioni, perciò ti invito io.”

John si passò una mano tra i capelli, a disagio.

“No, davvero Mary, non ne ho voglia.”

La ragazza fece un passo indietro, ora più attenta.

“Scusa, tua mamma mi aveva detto che non sei fidanzato. Sei libero, no?”

Sì, tecnicamente lo era, ma questo non significava che loro due dovessero mettersi obbligatoriamente insieme solo perché alle loro madri sembrava una buona idea, tanto più che, con il passare dei minuti, la ragazza gli andava sempre meno a genio.

“O forse c’è qualcun’altra in università che ti piace, ma non ci sta?”

John si strinse nelle spalle, sulla difensiva. “Magari non ho voglia di stare insieme a qualcuno, magari mi sta bene starmene per i fatti miei.”

“Non ti credo. - incalzò la giovane Morstan - Posso almeno sapere il nome della lei che ti ha rubato il cuore?”

Quella ragazza non avrebbe mollato l’osso finché non avesse saputo la verità e, purtroppo, in quanto a intuito, sembrava rivaleggiare con Sherlock: lui era sempre stato un pessimo bugiardo e se si fosse inventato una storiella su una ragazza inventata, se ne sarebbe accorta subito.

 _“E poi perché dovrei continuare a mentire?”_ Era piuttosto stanco di quei sotterfugi, senza contare che non aveva affatto digerito la frecciatina scoccata da Mary all’indirizzo di sua sorella.

“D’accordo - si girò per guardarla negli occhi - vuoi la verità? Eccola: sì, c’è qualcuno che mi piace, mi piace da impazzire. Sì, non stiamo insieme. Non ancora, ma spero succeda presto e no, non è una lei, è un lui.”

Fu come schiaffeggiarla: Mary si tirò indietro di colpo, indietreggiando di un passo, e per prima cosa si guardò intorno per capire se qualcuno li avesse uditi, poi la ragazza sembrò riflettere per alcuni minuti, prima di tornare a parlargli.

“Non c’è motivo di essere così aggressivi John. Va tutto bene, sai? - gli fece sapere, usando il tono di voce rassicurante che le avevano sicuramente insegnato alla scuola infermieristica - Non sei il primo ragazzo che mi confessa di aver ‘sperimentato’ cose strane all’università e adesso ti interessano cose particolari solo perché non sei ancora entrato nell’ottica di farti una famiglia, ma cambierai idea.” affermò con assoluta sicurezza, cosa che fece ragliare a John una risatina incredula.

“Cos’è, la tua personale versione di ‘non preoccuparti, è solo una fase, passerà’?”

Mary si strinse nelle spalle con un sorriso sicuro.

“Se preferisci metterla in questi termini, sì. Adesso un ragazzo ti sembra sicuramente qualcosa di intrigante, fuori dalle regole, ma non è ciò che vuoi, non a lungo termine.”

“Questo è davvero assurdo: ci frequentiamo da quanto, quattro giorni? E tu pensi di conoscermi così bene?”

“Sì, ritengo di essere molto brava a leggere e capire le persone. - rispose lei, senza ombra di modestia - Inoltre tu sei un bravo ragazzo, che si impegna al massimo nello studio e che ha scelto una carriera difficile perché crede nell’aiutare le persone, per questo sono convinta che non vorrai dare un altro dispiacere ai tuoi genitori.”

Il riferimento ai genitori lo fece sussultare: in parte Mary aveva ragione, non aveva detto nulla ai suoi perché avevano una mentalità chiusa e ristretta, perché le urla quando Harry aveva fatto coming out ancora se le ricordava, e in fondo al cuore aveva paura della loro reazione davanti alla stessa confessione che aveva appena fatto alla ragazza.

“Allora, per quel ballo?” chiese Mary.

 _“Oh cazzo.”_ pensò John, incredulo: quella era una piccola psicopatica come la crazy girl dei meme di Internet, ma di quelle che diventano pericolose stalker, e anche se John non avesse conosciuto Sherlock, di sicuro non sarebbe stato con una come lei.

No grazie. Esistevano dei limiti, e qui erano stati ampiamente superati.

Si staccò il cartellino con il suo nome e lo poggiò sul banchetto.

“No Mary, non verrò con te.”

“Sei proprio sicuro di voler percorrere questo sentiero sino in fondo? Riflettici bene: non sai dove porta e quali ostacoli potresti incontrare lungo il cammino.”

Al ragazzo non piacque per nulla il tono di velata minaccia di quelle parole.

“Sempre meglio di un sentiero che porta in una fossa di serpenti velenosi.”

Tornò a casa e si sistemò sul letto per leggere un libro e rilassarsi, ma la pace durò meno di un’ora: i suoi genitori entrarono in camera sua senza nemmeno bussare e una sola occhiata fu sufficiente a John per capire che sapevano tutto: a quanto pare Mary non aveva aspettato molto a vendicarsi per la sua piccola fantasia romantica finita in frantumi.

“E’ vero quello che ha detto Mary Morstan?” gli urlò in faccia il padre.

Fu tentato di negare tutto, aveva già una scusa pronta: che aveva mentito a Mary perché non era il suo tipo e voleva solo togliersela di torno con una scusa efficace, questo gli avrebbe garantito un prosieguo di vacanze tranquille, ma in quel momento gli tornò in mente di nuovo il viso serio di sua sorella maggiore.

_“Sii felice. Johnny. Non lasciare che loro ti rovinino la vita decidendo chi puoi o non puoi amare.”_

Harriet era stata coraggiosa e aveva scelto la persona che amava: lui non voleva essere da meno.

Chiuse il libro, si alzò in piedi e fu orgoglioso di non provare alcuna vergogna o paura nel momento in cui scandì adagio: “Sì, è un ragazzo, si chiama Sherlock, ed è la persona più incredibile che abbia mai conosciuto.”

 

Seguirono urla, insulti, minacce, porte sbattute e un paio di bicchieri infranti contro il muro che quasi lo presero in testa.

Non che John ricordasse perfettamente cosa fosse successo, ma a un certo punto si ritrovò alla stazione del treno con uno zaino in spalla. Dal momento che non c’erano più convogli in partenza, si risolse di aspettare vicino al fuoco acceso dentro ad un bidone metallico da alcuni vagabondi, che lo lasciarono avvicinare alle fiamme come se fosse uno di loro: probabilmente qualcosa sul suo viso raccontava che non aveva passato dei bei momenti; una anziana vagabonda rimosse dal cappuccio del suo cappotto alcune schegge di vetro sorridendogli con dolcezza e gli indicò alcuni locali dismessi della stazione dove i controllori non andavano a disturbarli di notte.

Il mattino successivo saltò sul primo treno, aspettò un orario decente e mandò un messaggio a Sherlock.

 

**Dove sei?**

**JW**

**Al campus. A casa rischiavamo di impazzire sia io che i miei genitori, quindi me ne sono andato. E tu?**

**SH**

**Sto arrivando.**

**JW**

**Ti aspetto.**

**SH**

 

Sherlock non gli fece alcuna domanda, probabilmente aveva dedotto che non era un argomento di cui si poteva discutere tramite sms, e John appoggiò la fronte allo schermo del cellulare. Si sentiva esausto, ancora scosso per la reazione violenta dei suoi genitori, ma allo stesso tempo era come se qualcuno gli avesse tolto un enorme peso dallo stomaco.

Infine telefonò alla sorella per aggiornarla sugli ultimi avvenimenti della disastrata famiglia Watson.

"Se quando raggiungo la loro età sarò come loro, fammi un favore e sparami." scherzò Harry per tirargli su il morale.

"Solo se tu farai lo stesso con me."

 

Rientrò al dormitorio sotto lo sguardo perplesso del signor Tuff, abituato al fatto che John passasse sempre tutte le vacanze in famiglia, e salì i quattro piani di corsa.

“Sherlock?” bussò deciso alla porta del suo appartamento, ma nessuno rispose. Stava per mandargli un altro messaggio, quando udì la voce del suo amico giungere attutita attraverso una porta semi chiusa.

“Cosa stai facendo qua dentro?”

Sherlock era seduto a terra, seduto davanti a uno dei server dell’università: stava aprendo il case con un cacciavite e si voltò appena a guardarlo, ma il suo sorriso fu sufficiente a fargli tornare il buonumore.

“Qualcosa di non tutto legale.”

“Rischiamo di farci sbattere fuori se ci scoprono?” chiese, sedendosi di fianco a lui.

“No, solo un pomposo ringraziamento del rettore per aver evitato un altro scandalo. Osserva.”

John vide solo un caotico groviglio di cavi colorati, led lampeggianti e circuiti stampati.

“Sto osservando. Tanto per sapere, cosa dovrei notare?”

Sherlock scosse la testa, esasperato, ma non arrabbiato.

“No: tu stai semplicemente guardando, ma non stai osservando. Davvero non vedi nulla di strano?”

John guardò con più attenzione alla ricerca di qualcosa di strano, ma non è che fosse un esperto informatico.

“Uh, questo?”

Indicò uno scatolotto nero che penzolava in mezzo ai cavi.

“Hai tirato a caso?”

“Assolutamente sì.” rispose John con orgoglio, facendolo ridere e, cielo, era delizioso quando lo faceva e ai lati della bocca gli si formavano due piccole fossette.

“Però hai indovinato: qualcuno sta intercettando il flusso dei dati che passano attraverso il server con questo dispositivo wireless.”

“Che dati?”

“Qualunque cosa: comunicazioni sul sito dell’università, dispense per gli studenti, mail, dati della contabilità, ed anche tutte le cose non proprio consentite che la gente fa con il computer della propria postazione di lavoro.”

“Sospetti un ricatto?”

“Ovviamente.”

“Sai già chi è?”

“No, questo dispositivo manda un segnale tramite wi fi ad un altro, che però al momento non sto rilevando - disse Sherlock, sollevando il proprio cellulare - probabilmente il nostro ricattatore in erba è ancora in vacanza, ci toccherà aspettare la ripresa delle lezioni per rilevare il computer sul quale finiscono i dati e smascherarlo.”

Sherlock rimise il cellulare nella tasca posteriore dei jeans, spostandosi quel tanto che bastava per finire investito da un raggio di sole che filtrava da un vasistas, che conferì ai suoi occhi un colore quasi innaturale.

“Sei straordinario.” disse adagio John e Sherlock spalancò gli occhi mentre lasciava cadere a terra il cacciavite, in un gesto goffo del tutto inusuale per lui.

“Voglio ancora saltarti addosso - confessò John guardando negli occhi - ma solo se lo vuoi anche tu.”

“Mh. - il ragazzo moro annuì rapidamente - Solo che io non so cosa… - trasse un profondo respiro - tu lo sai che io non ho mai...”

“Però lo vuoi?” domandò l’altro, avvicinandosi lentamente al suo viso.

Sherlock schiuse la bocca, ma non ne uscì alcun suono, perciò si limitò ad annuire una volta sola, quasi bruscamente.

“Sicuro?” John voleva esserne assolutamente certo, non voleva spaventarlo di nuovo.

“Sì - disse Sherlock con voce flebile - ma come…?”

John si sporse verso di lui, mettendo a tacere qualunque protesta l’altro volesse opporgli premendogli le labbra chiuse sulle sue.

Un bacio impacciato ed imperfetto, quasi infantile, in una soffitta che odorava di chiuso, con in sottofondo il ronzio metallico dei server e la polvere che si alzava danzando nell’aria, ma che entrambi avrebbero ricordato per sempre, perché era il loro primo bacio.

John si allontanò da lui e sollevò le palpebre di pochi millimetri per spiarlo: Sherlock aveva gli occhi ancora chiusi, le guance e la punta delle orecchie chiazzate di rosso.

“Sei delizioso.” mormorò adagio prima di accostarsi a lui per baciare di nuovo le sue labbra morbidissime. Questa volta inclinò la testa alla ricerca di un’angolazione migliore e gli accarezzò la bocca con la propria con crescente sicurezza, finché non lo sentì rilassarsi e tentare di seguire i suoi movimenti: all’inizio c’erano nasi e denti che si scontravano e respiri presi nei momenti più sbagliati, ma dopo qualche minuto Sherlock parve comprendere la meccanica basilare di un bacio e, cosa più importante, sembrava che gradisse, visto che posò le mani sul maglione ispido di John e strinse i pugni per tirarlo più vicino a sé, esprimendo la sua soddisfazione con piccoli mugolii.

Solo allora John si azzardò a far guizzare la lingua tra i denti per lambirgli le labbra e la risposta del moro fu così immediata che per un istante fu lui quello a restare sorpreso: un braccio di Sherlock gli circondò le spalle e aprì la bocca per accogliere la sua lingua e lasciarsi esplorare, mentre scivolava a terra trascinandolo sopra di sé.

Quando John si sollevò per prendere fiato, un rivolo di saliva univa ancora le loro bocche e Sherlock lo leccò via, gli occhi chiari che lo fissavano con lo stesso entusiasmo che riservava ai suoi bizzarri esperimenti; le mani di John, appoggiate ai lati della testa riccioluta, graffiarono il vecchio parquet per trattenersi dall’intrufolarsi sotto la camicia di seta bianca.

“Forse stiamo correndo troppo.” offrì diplomaticamente, facendo appello alla sua razionalità, ma con suo stupore vide Sherlock scrollare la testa con decisione.

Qualcosa di pericolosamente animalesco ruggì di gioia nel centro del petto di John: perfetto, se era ciò che voleva, era più che disposto ad accontentarlo.

In ogni modo e per molte ore.

Tuttavia un’altra parte di lui gli ricordava a gran voce che il ragazzo sdraiato sotto di lui era vergine, aveva appena ricevuto il suo primo bacio e in quel momento, con gli occhi spalancati e il fiato corto, sembrava poco più di un adolescente, tanto da farlo sentire quasi un pervertito, nonostante i pochi anni di differenza tra loro.

“Abbiamo tutto il tempo che vogliamo - lo rassicurò - non dobbiamo per forza affrettare le cose.” In passato era stato con una ragazza vergine, era un ragazzo rispettoso e considerato e avrebbe aspettato i tempi di Sherlock.

“No, John. Ci giriamo attorno da troppo tempo ed è da… da quella notte che non riesco a pensare ad altro: ogni volta che tento di concentrarmi su un libro o su un esperimento mi vieni in mente tu che… - chiuse gli occhi e deglutì, momentaneamente perso nel ricordo di John che gli bloccava i polsi e gli affondava i denti nel collo - Lo voglio.”

“Cos’è che vuoi, Sherlock?” domandò John con voce roca, e non importava quanto desiderasse prenderlo lì e subito, non sarebbe andato oltre se non avesse avuto l’assoluta certezza che aveva il permesso di farlo.

Il ragazzo più giovane gli rivolse uno sguardo timido, ma la sua voce non tremò quando scandì “sesso”, prima di affondare le dita nei suoi corti capelli biondi e riportarlo su di sé per un altro bacio.

E d’improvviso erano in camera di John, nudi l’uno di fronte all’altro col respiro corto, quindi in qualche modo dovevano esserci arrivati ed essersi spogliati, come dimostravano i vestiti sparsi a terra attorno a loro, ma John non ricordava nulla, se non il sapore della pelle di Sherlock sotto la sua lingua ed i suoi gemiti quasi disperati.

“Dio, sei bellissimo - ansimò - davvero… bellissimo.” Sperò che Sherlock perdonasse la sua scarsa eloquenza, ma non trovava altre parole per descriverlo.

Dal canto suo, Sherlock sembrava altrettanto ipnotizzato e non gli staccava gli occhi di dosso, stringendogli forte i bicipiti.

“Sei… muscoloso. A prima vista non si direbbe.” disse, a metà tra lo stupito e il compiaciuto.

“Fino a un paio d’anni fa giocavo a rugby e - si sollevò in punta di piedi per rubargli un altro bacio - se continui a guardarmi così, potrei anche riprendere a farlo.”

Sherlock parve riflettere molto seriamente, mentre gli posava una mano sul torace e accarezzava la pelle in punta di dita e John dovette dominare l’impulso di piegarlo sul letto. “A cosa stai pensando?” gli chiese con voce malferma.

Il ragazzo più giovane socchiuse leggermente gli occhi.

“Sei bello - disse di slancio, facendolo arrossire - ma stavo pensando che se anche tu fossi sfigurato o deforme, questo non attenuerebbe il desiderio che provo per te: non è il tuo corpo, ma sei tu, e se ci pensi la cosa non ha alcun senso, perché sei sempre tu e… _mph…_ ”

In un istante Sherlock si ritrovò tra le braccia di John, le loro labbra unite in un bacio febbrile, mentre veniva trascinato a sedere sul letto, quasi sul suo grembo.

 _“E’ perché sei innamorato -_ avrebbe voluto dirgli John, se non avesse avuto la bocca impegnata in attività più piacevoli - _almeno quanto lo sono io. Ci siamo dentro fino alla punta dei capelli e questo mi terrorizza e mi rende la persona più felice della terra.”_

Le loro erezioni vennero in contatto quasi accidentalmente, costringendoli a interrompere il bacio per sussultare stupiti.

“Cristo.” esalò John.

“Quando… quando mi tocco da solo non… non è mai così.” balbettò Sherlock. Fece scivolare una mano tra di loro e le allineò, stringendole appena, e si spinse contro di lui.

“Lo so, lo so - mormorò John con un filo di voce - oh dio, è meraviglioso. Più forte Sherlock, più forte.”

Perché diavolo non l’avevano fatto prima? Perché non avevano passato tutto il tempo a farlo? Oh, ma adesso avrebbero rimediato.

Se lo tirò addosso afferrandolo per le natiche, leccandogli e mordicchiandogli il lobo dell’orecchio destro, e sentendolo rabbrividire sotto le sue mani.

“Spero che tu non abbia programmi, perché non ti farò lasciare questo letto tanto presto.”

“John…” mugolò Sherlock nascondendo il viso sul suo collo.

“Voglio fare tutto con te, _tutto._ Voglio scoparti qui sul letto, sul pavimento, contro il muro, nella doccia, sulle scale, ovunque.”

Staccò a fatica la mano sinistra dal culo di Sherlock (culo al quale voleva dedicare tutte le sue attenzioni più tardi) per toccare anch’egli i loro peni: si masturbarono freneticamente prede di un desiderio quasi animalesco, strusciandosi addosso, baciandosi e leccandosi, finché Sherlock non lanciò un grido così forte che John ringraziò il cielo che il dormitorio fosse deserto, e venne con una violenza inaspettata, l’orgasmo che si prolungò per quasi un minuto, esplosivo ed interminabile, ed alla fine crollò a peso morto contro di lui, nel momento in cui anche John raggiungeva l’estasi gemendo con le labbra premute contro la sua spalla.

Restarono così intrecciati sul letto per diversi minuti, la respirazione affannata, i corpi lucidi di sudore e qualche brivido che ancora li attraversava.

“Stai bene?” domandò infine John, pulendosi la mano sul lenzuolo. Era una cosa stupida da chiedere, ma era leggermente preoccupato dalla immobilità quasi letargica del suo compagno.

“Mh.” mugugnò Sherlock.

Oh bene, per lo meno sembrava aver recuperato il dono della parola.

“Ti è piaciuto?” volle sapere, accarezzandogli la nuca con dolcezza.

Sherlock non rispose a parole, ma sollevò la testa con una certa fatica (lì l’afflusso di sangue non era ancora rientrato nei ranghi della normalità) e lo baciò languidamente mentre scivolavano sdraiati e abbracciati.

“Lo prendo per un sì.” mormorò John stiracchiandosi soddisfatto e girandosi sulla schiena.

“No John, devi prenderlo come un **sì** inconfutabile tanto quanto le quattro leggi fondamentali della fisica.”

“Se il sesso ti fa questo effetto, dobbiamo farlo più spesso.”

Sherlock fece correre lo sguardo sul corpo tonico di John e notò un piccolo schizzo di sperma del compagno che stava colando lentamente lungo la clavicola destra. Senza riflettere chinò la testa e lo leccò via, saggiandone la consistenza ed il sapore, notando che era parecchio diverso dal proprio.

“Cristo santissimo, Sherlock!”

La voce strozzata di John gli fece alzare la testa di scatto.

“Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?” domandò preoccupato.

“No, no, è stato dannatamente eccitante.”

Nessuna ragazza con cui era stato aveva mai fatto una cosa del genere, e solo all’idea che ora Sherlock avesse il suo sapore sulla bocca sentiva di nuovo il sangue defluire verso il suo pene, che si alzò, strofinando la punta ancora umida sulla coscia di Sherlock.

“Oh - Sherlock lo guardò con una strana espressione inorgoglita - è per quello che ho fatto?”

“Tu che dici?”

Il ragazzo più giovane si piegò nuovamente su di lui, sfiorandogli la pelle con piccoli baci dalla spalla, lungo il collo e fino all’orecchio, dove gli sussurrò “Quello che hai detto prima voglio farlo anch’io.”

“Adesso?”

“Sì.”

“Okay - John si voltò a baciargli la fronte e la sua voce tremava - okay.”

 

Sherlock era sdraiato sullo stomaco, con il viso affondato nel cuscino dove soffocava gemiti e mugolii mentre John lo preparava con una pazienza che era quasi irreale, se paragonata alla voglia irrefrenabile che aveva di seppellirsi in lui. Sherlock aveva cercato di restare carponi, ma quando le dita di John avevano toccato la sua prostata era semplicemente crollato sul letto con gli arti che tremavano ed il pene che pulsava dolorosamente schiacciato tra il suo corpo e il materasso.

“Fallo subito!” lo aveva supplicato, ma John era stato irremovibile.

“Non se ne parla, l’ultima cosa che desidero è farti male.”

Non era esattamente piccolo e Sherlock era così stretto che il ragazzo temeva non sarebbe mai stato in grado di accoglierlo, nemmeno se il pene di John sgocciolava lubrificante sulle lenzuola, da tanto che ne aveva usato, ma finalmente adesso sembrava più aperto.

“John - ansimò Sherlock sollevando appena la testa - ti prego, sto impazzendo.”

“Va bene - l’altro si chinò a baciarlo tra le scapole - adesso rilassati, rilassati più che puoi.”

Non fu perfetto e di sicuro per Sherlock non fu indolore, e durò troppo poco per entrambi, ma erano troppo eccitati per frenare l’orgasmo che travolse entrambi dopo pochi minuti che si muovevano in sincronia.

John si affrettò ad uscire da lui, ma ebbe a malapena il tempo di spostarsi prima di franare sul materasso completamente esausto.

“Wow…” disse semplicemente.

“Eccellente analisi, concordo.” bofonchiò Sherlock e John rise di cuore.

Il moro sentiva lo sperma di John colargli tra le cosce e fu preso dall’impulso di raccoglierne un po’ ed osservarlo al microscopio per confrontarlo con il proprio (le poche volte che si era masturbato in passato l’aveva fatto unicamente allo scopo di raccogliere materiale organico per studiarlo). Aveva già appurato che il sapore era differente, ora era curioso di vedere gli spermatozoi di John; si afferrò il labbro inferiore tra i denti, incerto se potesse chiederglielo o se una cosa del genere fosse al di là di un invisibile limite dei rapporti interpersonali.

Alzò gli occhi su di lui e il suo compagno lo sorprese: lo stava osservando, evidentemente da diversi minuti, con la testa appoggiata sulla mano. Sembrava aver capito esattamente cosa stesse pensando e ne era molto divertito.

“Ho delle piastre di Petri nell’armadietto del bagno, puoi usarle per raccogliere dei campioni, matto.”

“Davvero posso? Non ti dispiace?” domandò Sherlock con l’entusiasmo di un bambino che ha appena scoperto che Natale arriverà in anticipo quell’anno.

“No, per nulla.” Era talmente innamorato da trovare adorabile quella richiesta di Sherlock, invece di esserne imbarazzato come lo sarebbe stato con qualunque altra persona.

Lo guardò ancheggiare in direzione del bagno e dovette coprirsi gli occhi con una mano nel tentativo di calmarsi e non saltargli addosso di nuovo lungo quel breve tragitto: lo amava, non voleva ammazzarlo di sesso.

Però, nonostante i suoi buoni propositi, solo quel giorno lo fecero altre tre volte, senza riuscire a staccarsi le mani di dosso, ed anche i due giorni successivi si allontanarono di rado da quel letto, restando nudi tutto il giorno e sperimentando tutto ciò che passava loro per la testa. Sherlock approfittò del fatto che John nutrisse una vera e propria adorazione per le sue labbra, specie quando glielo succhiava, per convincerlo a non alzarsi dal letto ogni volta che l’altro accennava a voler uscire anche solo per comprare da mangiare, mentre John scoprì che Sherlock perdeva completamente la ragione se leccava la sua apertura. Riuscì addirittura a farlo venire usando solo la sua lingua.

Con il passare dei giorni il fervore si attenuò un po’, permettendo loro di riprendere un ciclo di vita più regolare che comprendesse, oltre al sesso, anche usare la doccia senza saltarsi addosso, tre pasti al giorno e qualche ora dedicata allo studio, visto che le lezioni ed il tirocinio per John si avvicinavano rapidamente.

La mattina prima della fine delle vacanze erano sdraiati sul letto, Sherlock con la testa appoggiata sullo stomaco di John e le dita di quest’ultimo che gli massaggiavano con dolcezza lo scalpo.

“John?”

“Mh?”

“Posso domandarti una cosa?”

“Credevo di averti soddisfatto abbastanza almeno per le prossime due ore.” scherzò John e Sherlock ridacchiò.

“No, un’altra cosa.”

“Puoi chiedermi tutto quello che vuoi, certo.”

“Perché sei rientrato così presto dalle vacanze invernali? Di solito resti a casa fino all’ultimo giorno, è successo qualcosa?”

Il massaggio di John si interruppe e il suo corpo si irrigidì.

“Pensavo l’avessi già dedotto.”

“In questi giorni sono stato troppo occupato con altro.” mormorò e John si rilassò leggermente, sbuffando divertito.

“Questo è molto lusinghiero. - prese un respiro profondo e poi proseguì - Ti ho già raccontato di come i nostri genitori hanno reagito quando quest’estate Harry ha annunciato di avere una ragazza. Be’, con me non hanno reagito meglio, ti assicuro. Non accetteranno mai il fatto che io possa amare un ragazzo.” Le parole gli scivolarono fuori dalla bocca con naturalezza e quasi non si rese conto della dichiarazione che aveva appena pronunciato.

Sherlock però sì, e sollevò la testa per guardarlo negli occhi.

“Mi ami?” chiese titubante.

“Certo che sì, sciocco.” rispose John arruffandogli i ricci.

“Anch’io - disse, afferrandogli la mano e baciandogli il polso - e mi dispiace che tu sia stato costretto a scegliere tra me e loro.” sussurrò Sherlock e John sentì che lo era sinceramente.

“No - disse con fermezza - non rattristarti per colpa loro, non ne vale la pena. I tuoi parenti invece? Come pensi che reagirebbero se glielo dicessi?”

“Non lo so: mio padre e mio fratello mi criticano già qualunque cosa io decida di fare perché non ho intenzione di occupare una posizione in un qualsiasi ufficio governativo, una in più o in meno non farebbe alcuna differenza.”

“E tua madre?”

“Se pensasse che avere un ragazzo mi terrebbe lontano da tutti quegli esperimenti che lei giudica macabri e abominevoli, ne sarebbe felice.”

“Be’, mi spiace per lei, ma io non ho intenzione di cambiare una virgola di ciò che sei, mi piaci troppo, esperimenti macabri compresi.”

Sherlock scivolò sul letto fino ad appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla sinistra, poi cercò la sua mano e intrecciò le dita con le sue.

“John, a me non importa se siamo solo noi due contro il resto del mondo: finché ci sei tu, non ho bisogno di altro.”

John affondò il viso tra i suoi capelli e pensò che mai aveva ascoltato parole così belle.

 

*

 

Con la ripresa delle lezioni si manifestò qualche piccolo problema tra loro: John aveva più esperienza in fatto di relazioni e sapeva bene che l’idillio che avevano vissuto i giorni precedenti non sarebbe durato per sempre e che qualche litigata sarebbe stata inevitabile.

Sherlock invece non era mai stato innamorato in vita sua e con l’evolversi del loro rapporto in quella direzione, i primi giorni si dimostrò geloso e possessivo nei confronti di John: detestava il fatto che dovesse andare a lezione o prestare servizio in ospedale per il tirocinio, odiava tutto e tutti perché lo tenevano lontano dal suo ragazzo e attraversò una fase di assoluto malumore in cui restò rinchiuso nel suo monolocale a torturare le corde del violino con le dita e a fumare troppo.

All’inizio John cercò di spiegargli con pazienza che non aveva motivo di essere così geloso, che gli mancava, che avrebbe voluto passare più tempo con lui, ma la laurea in medicina era un obiettivo fondamentale per lui e questo comportava alcuni sacrifici. Sherlock però reagì con la maturità di un bambino di cinque anni e mise il broncio, raggomitolandosi sul letto dandogli le spalle.

Il ragazzo più grande provò a lasciarlo cuocere nel suo brodo per alcuni giorni, ma la situazione non migliorò; tuttavia, il giorno in cui Sherlock si presentò al pronto soccorso del Barts accusando un malore inesistente solo per poterlo vedere, John si arrabbiò sul serio.

Lo afferrò per un braccio e lo trascinò davanti ad una stanza dove un padre e una figlia erano stati ricoverati, dopo essere stati investiti da una motocicletta mentre attraversavano la strada. “Lui ha una commozione cerebrale e lei si è rotta il femore, entrambi hanno rischiato di morire e si sono salvati grazie ai medici. - rivolse al suo ragazzo uno sguardo severo - Io non sono qui a divertirmi, Sherlock, sto cercando di diventare un medico anch’io per poter salvare delle vite un giorno, perciò non puoi venire qui a giocare. E soprattutto non fingere mai più di essere stato male, per rispetto di chi lo è davvero.”

Lo lasciò lì a riflettere e tornò ad occuparsi dei pazienti.

A fine turno entrò nello spogliatoio e lo trovò accovacciato davanti al suo armadietto con la testa nascosta tra le ginocchia.

“Ho cercato di dirgli che poteva aspettarti nel salottino - gli disse una sua compagna di corso che a sua volta si stava preparando per andare a casa - ma non ha voluto sentire ragioni, è lì da stamattina.”

“Grazie, ci penso io.” rispose John e chiuse la porta alle sue spalle per avere maggior privacy.

“Scusami John.” mormorò Sherlock non appena furono rimasti soli, ma non alzò gli occhi verso di lui.

“Stamattina mi hai fatto proprio arrabbiare.”

“Non volevo mancare di rispetto al tuo lavoro, è solo che mi manchi in un modo che non credevo possibile: so che è irrazionale, che sei solo a pochi chilometri da me, ma è come se tu fossi in un altro continente, non ho mai provato niente del genere e non so cosa fare.”

John si inginocchiò davanti a lui, la rabbia già dimenticata.

“Cosa credi, mi manchi anche tu, idiota.” gli disse con affetto.

“Davvero?”

“Da morire. Ti penso ogni volta che posso.”

“E come fai?”

John lo baciò sulla fronte.

“E’ questione di abitudine.”

“Non voglio abituarmi alla tua assenza.” protestò Sherlock.

“Perché non provi a frequentare qualche corso seriamente? Oppure concentrati su qualche esperimento. - suggerì - Devi tenere la mente occupata quando non siamo insieme.”

“In questo momento trovo difficile immaginare qualcosa che mi interessi che non sia tu.”

“Mmh… nemmeno quel tizio che registrava i flussi informatici dai server dell’università?” chiese John.

“Oh.” Se ne era completamente dimenticato.

“Vedi? Se continui a pensare al fatto che siamo distanti non farai che peggiorare la situazione: pensa ad altro, fai le cose che facevi prima, e in men che non si dica sarà di nuovo sera e potremo stare insieme.”

 

Così trovarono faticosamente un loro equilibrio, anche se John aveva rinunciato quasi del tutto a frequentare i compagni di corso nel suo tempo libero per poter trascorrere più tempo possibile con Sherlock. Ogni tanto gli mancavano le uscite in pizzeria o semplicemente i pomeriggi trascorsi a chiacchierare in un salottino comune del dormitorio o in giardino se il tempo lo permetteva.

Non passò molto tempo che Sherlock se ne accorse: man mano che il rapporto con John cresceva e diventava più saldo, la gelosia tendeva a scemare e anche lui aveva ripreso le sue usuali e bizzarre occupazioni, compreso portare alla luce le piccole irregolarità che si consumavano tra le pareti di quella università.

Un giorno, attraversando il parco diretto verso i laboratori di biologia, vide John seduto su una panchina assieme a un gruppetto di studenti di Medicina che stavano chiacchierando e ridendo e John sembrava così a suo agio con loro, che per una volta Sherlock decise di non reclamare le sue attenzioni e fece per scivolare via in silenzio, ma Stamford lo vide e lo chiamò a gran voce.

“Ah, Holmes! Stiamo organizzando una partita di paintball. Ti va di partecipare?”

A parte John, Mike era l’unico al quale Sherlock dava un minimo di confidenza e, sentendosi chiamato, si avvicinò alla panchina.

“Paintball?” Sherlock pronunciò la parola come se fosse qualcosa di alieno.

“E’ uno sport, una specie di simulazione di una battaglia che si gioca con l’utilizzo di pistole ad aria compressa che sparano capsule di gelatina piene di vernice colorata. Bisogna avvicinarsi alla base nemica, liberare un prigioniero o far fuori gli avversari: quando uno viene colpito, è eliminato.” spiegò Mike rapidamente.

John sapeva che Sherlock non sarebbe stato minimamente interessato ad una cosa del genere e pregò solo che rifiutasse in toni civili, senza insultare nessuno, ma con sua grande sorpresa accettò di partecipare.

“Perfetto! - si intromise un altro studente - Dato che siamo in numero pari potremmo dividerci a coppie, che ne dite?”

Dato che tutti erano d'accordo, stabilirono il giorno in cui erano liberi e chiamarono il campo di paintball per prenotare, poi si salutarono.

John e Sherlock si incamminarono verso il refettorio, e il ragazzo più grande continuava ad occhieggiare il suo compagno.

“Cosa c'è?"

"Perché hai accettato di venire con noi? A te queste cose non interessano."

"Non sto conducendo un esperimento sociologico, come stai pensando in questo momento." disse Sherlock guardandolo in tralice, ma con un sorrisetto divertito. John non provò nemmeno a negare.

"E allora?"

"Interessa a te, ma stavi per rinunciare ad andare per stare con me e... - abbassò il capo e scosse la testa, facendo ondeggiare i suoi ricci - non è giusto che ti sacrifichi sempre per me."

"Sherlock... - John si fermò in mezzo al parco e lo guardò - stare con te non è assolutamente un sacrificio, mai!"

"Per una volta voglio fare qualcosa per te."

John fu preso dall'impulso di baciarlo lì davanti a tutti, ma siccome sapeva benissimo che non si sarebbe limitato a baciarlo, si limitò ad afferrarlo per il gomito e a cambiare direzione.

“John? Non andiamo più in mensa? Pensavo avessi fame."

"Oh sì, ho una fame terribile. Di te - aggiunse sollevandosi in punta di piedi per sussurrarglielo all'orecchio - E visto che qualcuno ha detto di voler fare qualcosa per me..." Non finì nemmeno la frase che già Sherlock lo stava trascinando verso il dormitorio.

 

Il campo da paintball consisteva in svariati acri di boscaglia e terreno collinare, con un paio di casupole in cemento armato quasi al centro della zona di gioco che costituivano i rispettivi quartier generali quando i giocatori si dividevano in due squadre. Gli amici di John, però, avevano pensato di introdurre una variante: si sarebbero divisi in coppie e avrebbero giocato a eliminazione.

John e Sherlock ovviamente facevano squadra assieme. Lo studente di medicina aveva già giocato e, mentre si assicurava che Sherlock avesse indossato correttamente le protezioni, lo inondava di raccomandazioni.

“Qualunque cosa accada, non toglierti mai la maschera, anche se è scomoda. Se hai il fiato corto o fai fatica a respirare, alza il braccio destro e piegati sulle ginocchia, così gli altri non ti colpiranno. Non mirare al collo delle persone, perché fa davvero male quando si viene presi lì e a tua volta cerca di non farti colpire in quella zona: se vedi un avversario incassa la testa nelle spalle e... perché ridi?"

"Pensavo fossi qui per divertirti, e invece parli come se stessi partecipando a una vera azione militare."

"Un po' di sana prudenza non guasta mai. E poi siamo qui per divertirci, al plurale. "

"No, io sono qui per far piacere a te."

"E non mancherò di ringraziarti per questo, stasera." gli sussurrò John prima di raggiungere Mike e gli altri.

Sherlock non lo avrebbe ammesso nemmeno sotto tortura, ma il paintball era divertente e, soprattutto, lui e John erano una squadra formidabile, si intendevano alla perfezione e compensavano le reciproche debolezze: la sua mira era pessima, mentre John era un cecchino. Però, fosse stato per il compagno, si sarebbero limitati ad avanzare a casaccio nella boscaglia senza alcuna strategia, mentre lui aveva già dedotto come pensavano e agivano i componenti delle altre squadre e dava suggerimenti a John su dove potessero essere nascosti e come sorprenderli.

Avevano già vinto due partite e stavano per aggiudicarsene anche una terza, quando Mike, nientemeno, sorprese entrambi alle spalle. Sherlock non ebbe il tempo di riflettere e agì d’istinto: si parò davanti a John, prendendo le due capsule di vernice gialla in pieno petto e gridando a John di scappare. L’altro si lanciò giù da una collinetta e ruzzolò sino in fondo, bestemmiando a gran voce e provocando uno scoppio di ilarità in tutto il gruppo, che li costrinse a dichiarare una tregua momentanea per ricomporsi. Sherlock trotterellò giù per il declivio per sincerarsi delle condizioni dell’amico.

“Tutto bene?” chiese, porgendogli una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.

“Sì - rise John, decisamente in imbarazzo per il capitombolo - menomale che non è ancora la stagione dell’edera velenosa o sarei stato nei guai.”

“Ohi Watson! - gridò sguaiatamente un suo amico dall’alto del pendio - Allora è proprio impossibile rompere quella tua testaccia dura.”

“Ti piacerebbe, eh?” gli urlò John di rimando, mostrandogli il dito medio e provocando altre risate da parte di tutti.

Alle sue spalle, non visto da nessuno, Sherlock osservava John in silenzio e con un’espressione terribilmente seria sul viso.

_“Oggi è stato solo un gioco, ma un domani lo farei davvero, e senza alcun rimpianto: darei la mia vita per lui.”_

Lo amava a tal punto che, nonostante fosse ancora giovane, in quel momento comprese che non avrebbe mai più amato nessuno di un amore così intenso e travolgente: per lui sarebbe esistito solo John Watson.

Poi John si girò verso d lui e Sherlock sfoderò un sorriso tranquillo.

“Tutto bene?”

“Sì.”

“Allora andiamo.”

 

Giocarono un altro paio di round e poi tornarono nello spogliatoio per darsi una ripulita sommaria e cambiarsi. John e Sherlock lasciarono che gli altri uscissero e si attardarono.

“Guarda qui - disse John prendendogli il braccio sinistro - ti stanno già uscendo i lividi.” posò le labbra sulle ammaccature e Sherlock mugolò di piacere a labbra chiuse.

“Sei stato colpito anche da altre parti?”

“Sì, vuoi vedere?”

“Non qui, non possiamo.”

“Sicuro?”

“Sherlock…”

“Sei stato tu a cominciare.”

“E non appena arriviamo al campus, mi faccio perdonare.” John gli passò le braccia attorno alla vita e lo tirò a sé per baciarlo.

“Ehi voi due, avete finito di cambiarvi? Oh, scusate!” esclamò Mike, entrando nello spogliatoio: i due non erano stati abbastanza rapidi ad allontanarsi e furono sorpresi ancora appiccicati uno all’altro come francobolli.

“Mike, noi…” iniziò John, ma non sapeva cosa dire: non avevano rivelato a nessuno che stavano insieme, e non si poteva dar loro torto, vista la reazione dei genitori del ragazzo più grande.

Mike però si limitò a sorridere e poi sollevò l’indice della mano destra, come se gli fosse venuta un’idea brillante.

“Sorridete, vi faccio una foto!” esclamò, inquadrandoli con il cellulare, e l’indomani fece avere una copia dello scatto ad entrambi: scarmigliati, stanchi e sporchi di vernice, non guardavano l’obiettivo, ma erano girati leggermente l’uno verso l’altro e si fissavano negli occhi con un sorriso incontenibile. Era perfetta.

John non finiva più di ringraziare Mike, e anche Sherlock borbottò qualcosa che somigliava ad un ‘grazie’ prima di infilare con cura la foto tra le pagine di un libro.


	3. Capitolo 3

Circa un mese più tardi, al termine del tirocinio in cardiologia, Mike e John si concessero un pranzo in un piccolo ristorante lì vicino.

“E il tuo ragazzo dov’è?”

“In questi giorni è tutto preso con dei nuovi macchinari che sono arrivati al laboratorio di biologia e trascorre lì quasi tutto il suo tempo, e la sera poi non parla d’altro. Dovrei quasi sentirmi geloso!”

Mike intrecciò le dita sotto il mento e lo guardò meditabondo.

“Che c’è?” volle sapere John, bevendo un sorso di birra gelata.

“Stavo pensando che ci conosciamo da quattro anni e non ti ho mai visto così felice.”

“Lo sono Mike, lo sono davvero.”

Era tutto perfetto: gli esami e il tirocinio erano sempre duri, ma se la stava cavando alla grande e, dopo un inevitabile periodo di assestamento, anche la sua relazione con Sherlock procedeva a gonfie vele. Non avrebbe potuto chiedere altro dalla vita.

John insisté per offrire lui il pranzo all’amico e porse alla cameriera la sua carta prepagata. La donna la strisciò nella macchinetta, ma un fastidioso cicalino avvertì che la transazione non era andata a buon fine.

“Io e la tecnologia non abbiamo un buon rapporto.” scherzò John.

La cameriera gli rivolse un sorriso imbarazzato e provò strisciare la carta di nuovo, ma il risultato non cambiò.

“Desolata signore, ma la carta risulta essere priva di credito.”

“Come? Non è possibile.”

I suoi genitori gli versavano quattrocento sterline ogni mese sul conto per le spese vive e…

oh, ovvio.

D’improvviso si rese conto di cosa potesse essere accaduto.

“Merda.” sibilò tra i denti.

Mike si intromise, prendendo i contanti dal suo portafoglio. “Lascia stare, offro io, sono ancora in debito con te per quella pizzata di ottobre.”

“Io… grazie, te li restituirò al più presto.” disse, anche se non sapeva come avrebbe potuto farlo.

“Non dirlo nemmeno, John!”

Uscirono dal locale e John si collegò al suo conto online dal cellulare, solo per avere una conferma di ciò che già sapeva: il conto era in rosso, il versamento dei suoi genitori non era arrivato, e di sicuro non sarebbe arrivato più.

“Cazzo.” imprecò, sedendosi su un muretto.

Suo padre non aveva scherzato quando gli aveva urlato che lo voleva fuori dalla famiglia per sempre, ma aveva sperato che almeno rispettasse gli sforzi che stava facendo come studente per poter diventare medico e gli desse la possibilità di arrivare fino alla laurea, visto che gli mancava così poco, solo un anno!

I suoi genitori sapevano bene quanto si era impegnato per ottenere le borse di studio, come avesse sempre cercato di gravare il meno possibile sulle finanze familiari con i suoi studi e pensava che questo contasse qualcosa, ma evidentemente si era sbagliato. Per loro contava solo il fatto che entrambi i loro figli erano una vergogna e una delusione e andavano contro natura, e tanto bastava per chiudere loro la porta in faccia.

“Dio, sono stato così stupido a non pensarci.” disse in tono abbattuto.

“Perché parli così? - domandò l’amico, sorpreso da quella reazione - Tuo padre si sarà semplicemente dimenticato di versarti i soldi sul conto, basta che lo chiami e glielo ricordi.”

“No Mike, non si è dimenticato: non intende più sostenermi.”

“Ma perché, avete litigato? Cosa è successo?”

“E’ successo Sherlock. O meglio: io e Sherlock.”

“Oh, capisco. - Mike abbasso gli occhi a terra - Quindi loro non approvano.”

John rantolò una risata amara. “Per usare un eufemismo.”

“E adesso cosa farai?”

“La verità? Non ne ho la più pallida idea, Mike.”

“Dai, vedrai che una soluzione si trova.” disse l’altro ragazzo, ma si capiva che stava solo cercando di incoraggiarlo.

John lo ringraziò, ma chiese all’amico di lasciarlo solo un po’, aveva bisogno di riflettere, poi sarebbe tornato al campus.

A piedi, ovviamente, perché in quel momento non poteva permettersi nemmeno un biglietto dell’autobus.

Esaminò le sue opzioni, scoprendo che erano praticamente nulle: la sua borsa di studio copriva le tasse universitarie, le spese per i libri di testo ed il materiale didattico, ma per quel che riguardava la banale sopravvivenza quotidiana, fatta di cibo e vestiti, gli studenti dovevano provvedere da sé, ovviamente.

E in quel momento John realizzò con terrore che lui non era più in grado di farlo: i suoi genitori non avrebbero più sganciato un centesimo per un figlio gay, esattamente come avevano fatto per Harry. Ma la situazione di sua sorella era molto diversa: non studiava, aveva un lavoro fisso e, dividendo le spese con Clara, riusciva a vivere anche senza l’appoggio dei genitori.

Essendo lui maggiorenne non c’erano leggi alle quali potesse appellarsi per costringerli a passargli un mantenimento da lì alla laurea; o meglio: forse con un buon avvocato e qualche anno di causa ci sarebbe riuscito, ma non aveva né il tempo né il soldi per imbarcarsi in tale impresa.

Avrebbe potuto trovarsi un lavoretto part-time per mantenersi, altri studenti lo facevano, ma non sapeva nemmeno se esistesse un impiego con orari talmente flessibili da permettergli di continuare a frequentare il tirocinio obbligatorio al Barts secondo i turni stabiliti dall’ospedale. Inoltre tutti gli studenti che sceglievano questa strada finivano per restare indietro con gli esami, e questo per lui avrebbe significato perdere la borsa di studio ed il diritto di restare al dormitorio del campus.

No, no, era completamente fregato.

E proprio adesso che era al culmine della felicità.

Gli veniva da piangere.

Mandò un messaggio ad Harriet pregandola di richiamarlo il prima possibile e la telefonata della sorella arrivò nel giro di pochi minuti.

“Ehi.” esordì Harry, e si sentiva che era preoccupata.

“Puoi parlare?”

“Sono in pausa sigaretta, dimmi tutto. Stai bene? E’ successo qualcosa a te o a Sherlock?”

“Papà ha smesso di versarmi i soldi sul conto.”

“Cazzo! - urlò la sorella, arrabbiatissima - Cazzo, ma così distrugge il tuo futuro.”

“Credo che il suo scopo sia esattamente questo, nel caso gli freghi ancora qualcosa di me, cosa di cui ormai dubito fortemente.”

“Oh Johnny, non sai quanto mi dispiace.”

“Mi sento male, non so che accidenti fare.”

“Vorrei poter fare qualcosa per te, ma tra le spese per l’affitto e tutto il resto non saprei come-”

“No, non ti preoccupare, non ti ho chiamato per questo, avevo solo bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno.”

La sorella rifletté qualche minuto, poi sospirò. “Senti, stasera ne parlerò con Clara e cercheremo di trovare una soluzione, va bene?”

“Ti ringrazio, Harry.”

“Non dirlo nemmeno.”

 

Non appena lo vide entrare nella sua stanza, Sherlock balzò in piedi e corse ad abbracciarlo: doveva avere un’aria davvero terribile per farlo preoccupare a quel modo.

“John, cos’è successo? Ti senti male? No - lo scrutò con attenzione, cercando di dedurre cosa lo affliggesse a quel modo - hai ricevuto delle brutte notizie. Si tratta della tua famiglia?”

“In un certo senso.”

Si lasciò cadere sul letto e gli raccontò ogni cosa: la sua situazione sembrava diventare più fosca ogni volta che ne parlava.

Sherlock si era agitato e John lo vide sbattere velocemente le palpebre mentre cercava un rimedio, ma non avendo mai avuto problemi economici, nemmeno lui sapeva cosa fare. Per la prima volta John provò una punta di aspra invidia nei suoi confronti, e se ne pentì immediatamente: non era certo colpa di Sherlock se non aveva mai dovuto farsi due conti a fine mese.

“Le tasse te le paga l’università, e per quel che riguarda il cibo possiamo dividercelo.” suggerì alla fine.

“Sherlock, no.”

“Perché no? Lo sai che io mangio sempre pochissimo: puoi usare il mio frigorifero, cucinare per entrambi e ne avanzerà ancora.”

“Non è solo questo.” John si morse le labbra, il viso in fiamme per l’umiliazione: non se ne parlava di vivere di sulle sue spalle, di chiedergli i soldi in prestito ogni volta che doveva ricaricare il cellulare o comprarsi un paio di calzini nuovi. Alla fine l’umiliazione si sarebbe trasformata in invidia, l’invidia in rancore e questo avrebbe avuto ripercussioni su di loro come coppia, avrebbe finito per distruggerli ed allontanarli.

“Forse non potrò mai diventare un medico.” ammise John e nascose il viso tra le mani: ammetterlo ad alta voce lo terrorizzava.

“Ma non è giusto! - protestò Sherlock - Questo è il tuo sogno, devi andare avanti.”

“E con quali soldi?”

“Te l’ho detto, possiamo arrangiarci.” insisté il ragazzo più giovane con la sua solita cocciutaggine.

“E come?” ringhiò John, scoprendo i denti. Sherlock sussultò come se fosse stato schiaffeggiato, e abbassò gli occhi, ferito dalla sua aggressività.

“No, no, scusami Sherlock.” John si affrettò ad abbracciarlo: ma che cazzo stava facendo? Sfogare la rabbia contro il suo ragazzo, che stava solo cercando di aiutarlo, era l’ultima cosa che voleva fare.

Lo trascinò con sé sul materasso e lo baciò quasi con foga, aggrappandosi a lui.

“Fammi dimenticare, Sherlock - lo supplicò - non voglio più pensare a niente.”

“Sì, John. Sì.”

Si lasciò spogliare e manovrare sul letto, lasciò che John lo prendesse con forza disperata una, due, tre volte, finché entrambi non precipitarono nell’oblio, per qualche ora almeno.

 

Qualche giorno dopo gli arrivò un accredito sul conto di settecento sterline ed una breve mail di sua sorella.

_“Io e Clara pensavamo di andare in vacanza a Saint-Malo quest’estate, ma poi ci siamo guardate in faccia e ci siamo dette ‘perché mai dare i nostri soldi a quei francesi di merda che ci stanno sul culo?’_

_Buona fortuna, fratellino._

_Harry”_

Di più non poteva fare per lui, aveva anche lei le sue spese e non navigava nell’oro, e John non avrebbe osato chiederle altro.

 

Alla fine John tentò la strada di un impiego part-time e trovò un posto come pony express in una agenzia che consegnava soprattutto documenti alle banche ed alle società della city e che lo teneva impegnato gran parte della mattinata. Non aveva mai fatto quel genere di lavoro, ma era molto aiutato da Sherlock, che ogni sera studiava il suo percorso delle consegne e gli segnalava dove c’erano cantieri o lavori stradali che avrebbero potuto rallentarlo, suggerendogli percorsi alternativi, in modo che ogni consegna fosse sempre puntuale.

Grazie all’aiuto di Mike, il cui padrino era un medico del Barts, riuscì ad ottenere che i suoi turni per il tirocinio fossero tutti il pomeriggio e la sera tardi, i suoi amici prendevano appunti per lui alle lezioni che non riusciva a frequentare e Sherlock lo aiutava a studiare, occupandosi anche di tutti quei compiti ai quali non aveva più tempo di star dietro, come la spesa e la lavanderia, ma purtroppo non fu sufficiente: ci sarebbero volute giornate da quarantotto ore e forse nemmeno sarebbero bastate, e purtroppo il suo rendimento scolastico finì per calare drasticamente.

Il professore di Ematooncologia un giorno di aprile lo convocò nel suo studio e gli disse, senza mezzi termini, che se i suoi voti non fossero migliorati, a giugno il Consiglio di Facoltà avrebbe ridiscusso la sua assegnazione della borsa di studio.

Quella sera non ci fu bisogno di dire nulla a Sherlock, il ragazzo lo capì da solo, e trascorse la notte abbracciato a lui, sussurrandogli che non voleva che se ne andasse. John gli accarezzò piano i capelli, senza poter rassicurare il ragazzo che amava, e si odiò per quello.

 

*

 

Verso fine maggio John era ormai rassegnato a dire addio al suo sogno.

Una mattina verso mezzogiorno, appena consegnato l’ultimo plico della giornata ad una banca, stava aprendo il lucchetto della catena con cui aveva legato la bicicletta in una rastrelliera, quando udì due persone discutere in un parchetto poco distante: si trattava di un ragazzo e di una ragazza, lui le stava urlando addosso, rosso in viso e furibondo, agitandole davanti agli occhi un cellulare ed accusandola di tradirlo. Era grosso e le incombeva addosso minaccioso e lei era spaventatissima, quasi in lacrime, stava raggomitolata sulla panchina e lo pregava di calmarsi.

John decise di mettere da parte i suoi problemi e di intervenire, perché quella era una violenza bella e buona e certe cose non aveva mai potuto sopportarle, però qualcuno fu più rapido di lui: un giovane militare in divisa, più o meno della sua età, si avvicinò alla coppia ed allontanò l’uomo dalla ragazza posandogli una mano sul petto.

Furibondo l’uomo continuò a urlare, la rabbia rivolta verso il soldato ora, e all’improvviso tirò fuori un coltello da sotto alla giacca e sferrò un fendente in direzione del militare, che fece appena in tempo a tirarsi indietro e a schermarsi il viso con il braccio destro, dove la lama affondò.

In un secondo fu il caos: dalla ferita schizzò fuori un fiotto di sangue ad alta velocità, la donna lanciò un grido acutissimo e l’uomo, gettato il coltello a terra, si diede alla fuga.

John forse non sarebbe mai riuscito a diventare un medico, ma era stato il migliore di quell’anno al tirocinio in pronto soccorso e in due falcate fu di fianco al soldato. Il sangue continuava a zampillare fuori dal taglio con una velocità allarmante: la lama aveva senza dubbio colpito un’arteria, la ulnare… no, la radiale.

“Sdraiati a terra e non muoverti.” disse al soldato, poi cercò qualcosa con cui stringere il braccio del ferito al di sopra del gomito. Senza fare troppi complimenti allungò una mano verso la ragazza che sedeva sulla panchina paralizzata dal terrore e le sfilò la pashmina azzurra dal collo, stringendola con forza in un improvvisato laccio emostatico. Tenne il braccio del soldato sollevato verso l’alto e con l’altra mano compose il 999 per chiamare un’ambulanza, scandendo con chiarezza dove si trovavano e le condizioni generali del ferito.

Quando i paramedici arrivarono non se la sentì di lasciarlo solo e salì sull’ambulanza con lui, poi aspettò seduto in corridoio intanto che veniva medicato: sapeva bene che, se fossero arrivati i genitori o qualche parente di quel soldato, sarebbero stati estremamente agitati e avrebbero voluto sapere subito che era fuori pericolo.

Dopo circa mezz’ora qualcuno si presentò: era un militare più o meno dell’età di suo padre e di alto grado, a giudicare dal numero di mostrine che portava sul petto (gli sembrava fosse un Maggiore, ma non ne era certo) e, dopo aver parlato a bassa voce con un’infermiera, gli fu dato accesso alla stanza del ferito. Attraverso il vetro della porta John lo vide stringere la mano al soldato più giovane e poi si sedette su una seggiolina di plastica dell’ospedale, probabilmente per farsi raccontare l’accaduto.

A quel punto John fece una telefonata a Mike, che lo attendeva per le lezioni del pomeriggio e che sicuramente si stava preoccupando per il suo ritardo, e gli spiegò perché era stato trattenuto.

Stava per abbandonare il corridoio dell’ospedale, quando il Maggiore uscì dalla stanza del ferito e lo chiamò.

“Aspetta, ragazzo. Come ti chiami?”

“John Watson, signore.” rispose educatamente porgendogli la mano, che l’altro strinse con vigore.

“Maggiore Sholto. Grazie per ciò che hai fatto.”

“Dovere.” si schermì John.

“Non c’è bisogno di fare i modesti, John Watson - proclamò il militare - hai salvato la vita a questo soldato e devi andarne fiero: se non ci fossi stato tu, sarebbe morto dissanguato prima dell’arrivo dell’ambulanza.”

“Grazie, signore.” rispose il ragazzo automaticamente.

“Dico sul serio - proseguì il Maggiore Sholto, consegnando la cartella medica del soldato ferito all’infermiera di turno - ho visto uomini più grandi di te perdere la testa in situazioni simili, invece il tuo comportamento è stato è stato da manuale, gli stessi paramedici non avrebbero potuto fare di meglio.”

John scosse la testa. “E’ stata solo fortuna, signore: faccio tirocinio medico al Barts e avevo già visto ferite da coltello, quindi sapevo come agire.”

“Balle figliolo, qua la fortuna non c’entra nulla. - replicò il militare con aria sicura e lo scrutò attentamente, valutando la sua costituzione fisica - Dimmi Watson, hai mai preso in considerazione l’idea di far carriera nell’esercito?”

A dire il vero ogni tanto John ci aveva pensato gli anni passati e aveva fatto qualche ricerca in rete, perché l’idea di entrare nei Royal Army Medical Corps lo interessava. O meglio: lo aveva interessato, prima che i suoi genitori decidessero di tagliargli i fondi e costringerlo a ripiegare su lavoretti insignificanti per il resto dei suoi giorni. Adesso non credeva nemmeno che avrebbe potuto finire l’università e di certo non aveva tempo per star dietro a vaghi sogni.

“Sarebbe stato bello, ma purtroppo non è possibile.” sospirò guardando a terra.

“Quanti anni hai, ragazzo? Perché parli come una persona che ha già un piede nella fossa? Sei malato, forse?” domandò brusco il Maggiore.

“No, anzi, si può dire che la salute sia l’unica cosa che mi è rimasta, ma per il resto tutta la mia vita sta andando a rotoli.”

Il Maggiore lo guardò e comprese che il ragazzo aveva davvero dei problemi, non stava facendo il melodrammatico. Gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla e gli indicò due sedie del corridoio. “Vieni, sediamoci e parliamone con calma.”

“Non servirebbe a nulla, Maggiore Sholto, non c’è via d’uscita dalla mia situazione.”

“Sciocchezze - lo interruppe il militare - a tutto c’è rimedio tranne che alla morte, e tu mi sembri ben vivo, ragazzo.”

Lo fece sedere quasi a forza e, prima timidamente, poi sempre più sicuro, John iniziò a parlare, ed alla fine era come un fiume in piena, perché la verità era che non sapeva più cosa fare e aveva bisogno di consigli: per la prima volta da quando era scoppiato quel casino, poteva dire ad alta voce tutti i suoi timore, dar voce all’angoscia che lo stava erodendo, e poteva parlarne con una persona adulta e matura, che gli infondeva una strana sicurezza. Il Maggiore Sholto lo ascoltò con estrema attenzione, interrompendolo di tanto in tanto per porgli qualche domanda chiarificatrice ed alla fine sorprese John con le sue parole. “Nel tuo caso l’esercito potrebbe essere la soluzione a gran parte dei tuoi problemi.”

“E come?”

“Se superi gli esami psicofisici, cosa di cui non dubito, potrai diventare allievo dei Royal Army Medical Corps: dovrai seguire i corsi di addestramento di ciascun soldato, certo, ma in più svolgeresti un tirocinio medico non dissimile da quello che già svolgi. Inoltre l’essere un allievo ti darebbe diritto ad un piccolo rimborso spese e ad una borsa di studio, così potresti finire l’università e laurearti presso uno dei nostri istituti convenzionati. In seguito, quando sarai un soldato a tutti gli effetti, riceverai uno stipendio vero e proprio.”

“Di-dice sul serio, signore?”

Non aveva pensato che una tale opportunità potesse esistere ed ora fissava il militare con sguardo esterrefatto.

L’altro sorrise e tirò fuori un blocchetto per gli appunti. “Dammi la tua mail, Watson: ti manderò tutto il materiale informativo che ti serve. E, dopo la visita medica, metterò una buona parola per te.”

“Io-io non so come ringraziarla, signore!” Questo poteva essere davvero la salvezza del suo sogno.

“Tu hai salvato la vita ad uno dei miei uomini, è il minimo che possa fare per te. Inoltre dai proprio l’idea di essere un bravo ragazzo: ti meriti una seconda possibilità dalla vita.”

 

Quella sera, approfittando dell’assenza di Sherlock, prelevato forzatamente dal fratello maggiore quella mattina per andare al funerale di un vecchio zio, che lo avrebbe tenuto lontano un paio di giorni, studiò il materiale che il Maggiore Sholto gli aveva inviato, poi il giorno dopo si informò con la segreteria dell’università sulla possibilità di mantenere validi gli esami già dati e sul suo passaggio da quell’istituto ad un altro.

Non c’era alcun tipo di intoppo, e più ci pensava, più quella proposta dal militare gli sembrava l’unica strada percorribile per non dover rinunciare a laurearsi; inoltre la carriera militare era una di quelle cui aveva pensato alla fine del liceo, prima di ripiegare su quella medica ed entrare nei Royal Army Medical Corps gli avrebbe permesso di fare entrambe le cose.

Ora l’unico problema era dirlo al suo ragazzo: scegliere la carriera militare avrebbe significato dover abbandonare l’università ed il dormitorio, trasferirsi presso una base militare fuori Londra per l’addestramento base di quattordici settimane ed altrettante per quello medico. Non era escluso che venisse mandato in Brunei o presso qualche altra base estera dell’esercito britannico per ulteriori addestramenti, ed essendo appena diventato un soldato, c’era la possibilità che non si rivedessero più fino alla laurea: i congedi concessi dall’esercito erano pochissimi, specie all’inizio.

Separarsi da lui era davvero l’ultima cosa che voleva fare: lo amava, lo amava così tanto che solo il pensiero lo faceva star male, ma se avesse rifiutato l’offerta del Maggiore, non c’erano molte speranze che la loro storia sarebbe durata ugualmente: avrebbe dovuto comunque abbandonare il campus a fine anno, per poi chiedere ospitalità a sua sorella (che abitava lontano da lì, quindi Sherlock non l'avrebbe più visto comunque) intanto che cercava un lavoro che avrebbe detestato, perché non era ciò che voleva fare, e si conosceva abbastanza da sapere che avrebbe sfogato il suo malumore su tutti coloro che lo circondavano, finché, stanchi e logorati da quella situazione, avrebbero finito per allontanarsi.

Così i due giorni successivi John si sottopose alle visite mediche e psichiatriche richieste dall’esercito, compilò moduli su moduli, prese contatto con i suoi istruttori, ed infine attese Sherlock seduto sul letto in camera sua.

Il suo ragazzo aprì la porta del monolocale di John con l’unico desiderio di gettarsi addosso a John e fargli capire quanto gli fosse mancato, ma lo sguardo serio ed il sorriso triste del ragazzo biondo lo paralizzarono sulla soglia della stanza.

“Che altro è successo?”

John batté una mano sul materasso. “Vieni Sherlock, dobbiamo parlare.”

 

Sherlock la prese male, davvero male. Non gli fece esporre nemmeno a grandi linee cos’era successo che subito iniziò a strepitare, a scuotere la testa, a gridare che non lo avrebbe mai lasciato partire ed arrivò persino a tappargli la bocca per impedirgli di parlare, in un gesto di disperazione infantile che spezzò il cuore a John.

“Non farlo, John. Starai lontano da qui per chissà quanto tempo ed io non voglio, non voglio separarmi da te.” gli urlò addosso con rabbia.

“Sherlock, ti prego…” iniziò il ragazzo più grande, afferrandogli i polsi per calmarlo: stava rendendo impossibile una situazione già difficile.

“I soldati vanno in guerra e muoiono! A questo hai pensato?”

“La gente muore ogni giorno e in qualsiasi circostanza, anche qui a Londra: domani potrebbe entrare un pazzo al Barts e mettersi a sparare contro tutti, potrei avere un incidente con la bici e finire investito da un camion mentre sono in giro per le consegne.” Cercò di tranquillizzarlo in ogni modo, ma Sherlock non ne voleva sapere.

“Rinuncia, John, devi rinunciare… oh.”

“Sherlock…”

“Tu hai già deciso - assottigliò gli occhi e prese a tremare - hai approfittato della mia assenza per fare tutto a mia insaputa e alle mie spalle!”

“Non metterla così, non era questa la mia intenzione, lo sai che sei la persona più importante della mia vita, lo sai quanto ti amo!” gli disse in tono accorato, ma Sherlock sembrava troppo furioso per ascoltarlo.

“Perché me ne parli se hai già deciso tutto da solo?”

“Vorrei che ci fosse un altro modo, ma non c’è. Non pensi che starti lontano faccia star male anche me?”

“E allora perché lo fai?”

“Perché è l’unica strada per poter realizzare il mio sogno e laurearmi. Tu sai quanto è importante per me, Sherlock.”

A quelle parole l’altro parve acquietarsi, ma poi fece scivolare via le mani da quelle di John, si alzò senza più dire una parola e andò a chiudersi nella sua stanza.

“Maledizione.” imprecò John, prendendosi la testa tra le mani.

Era stato molto più doloroso del previsto: era ferito dal fatto che Sherlock non provasse nemmeno a mettersi un istante nei suoi panni, e vederlo così disperato a causa sua gli aveva fatto nascere un gran senso di colpa.

Si preparò un tè per calmarsi, poi andò a bussare alla porta di Sherlock, ma non ottenne alcuna risposta. Appoggiò la fronte al legno freddo e provò a spiegargli quanto fosse difficile per lui tutto quello.

“So come ti senti Sherlock, perché io mi sento male allo stesso modo. Lo sai che vorrei restarti accanto ogni minuto del giorno, ma sai anche quanti sacrifici ho fatto per potermi laureare e questa è l’ultima occasione che ho per farlo. Me ne andrò fra quattro giorni e non voglio che il nostro addio sia questo. Ti prego.”

Restò lì in piedi quasi un’ora, sperando che ogni rumore, ogni scricchiolio del vecchio edificio fosse Sherlock che veniva ad aprire la porta, ma non fu così, e alla fine si rassegnò a tornare nel suo monolocale per iniziare ad inscatolare le sue cose.

Nei giorni successivi Sherlock non uscì mai dalla sua stanza e l’ultimo giorno venne Mike con l’auto prestata da uno zio ad aiutarlo a spostare gli scatoloni dall’università alla sede dell’accademia militare.

“Mi dispiace che tu vada via, mi mancherai.”

“Anche tu, Mike, non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza per tutto ciò che hai fatto per me.”

“Potresti sempre presentarmi quell’istruttrice così carina che ci ha accolti all’accademia.” scherzò l’amico.

“Certo, quando vuoi.”

“E… Sherlock come l’ha presa?”

John si limitò a scuotere la testa senza dire nulla e il coetaneo gli allungò una pacca sulla spalla.

“Mike…”

“Non preoccuparti - lo interruppe - lo terrò d’occhio per te.”

“Grazie.”

 

Quella sera, la sua ultima sera al campus, fece un ultimo tentativo e bussò di nuovo con forza alla porta della stanza di Sherlock, anche se non nutriva grandi speranze che gli avrebbe aperto.

Invece inaspettatamente la porta si spalancò e Sherlock, logoro e scarmigliato, si gettò tra le sue braccia.

“Sherlock, amore…”

“Resta, resta, resta.” gli sussurrò febbrilmente all’orecchio.

“Lo vorrei, lo vorrei così tanto.” rispose John, baciando ogni centimetro del suo viso, e poi Sherlock lo trascinò nella stanza buia, continuando a ripetergli _“resta, resta, resta”_ come un mantra.

Lo tentò con la sua bocca, con il suo corpo, con il sesso.

Glielo lecco e succhiò per quasi un’ora, finché John temette che sarebbe impazzito per il piacere e poi lo bloccò di schiena sul materasso, impalandosi su di lui dopo una preparazione frettolosa e del tutto insufficiente e ondulò i fianchi quasi con rabbia, i gemiti che rompevano il silenzio della notte.

“Sherl… dio… aspetta - ansimò John, cercando di afferrarlo per i fianchi e farlo rallentare - finirai per farti male.”

L’altro non lo ascoltò, continuando a cavalcarlo con foga e facendo sbattere il letto contro la parete. Qualcosa di umido scivolò sul viso di John, ed il ragazzo pensò fosse sudore, finché una goccia non gli cadde sulle labbra, facendogli percepire l’amaro e il salato.

Erano lacrime.

Sherlock stava piangendo silenziosamente mentre faceva l’amore con lui.

“Oh Sherlock…” Lo tirò su di sé, lo strinse contro il suo corpo e lo tenne stretto a sé tutta la notte.

 

Il mattino seguente John raccolse i suoi vestiti in silenzio, mentre Sherlock restava sdraiato su un fianco, dandogli le spalle.

Finì di vestirsi e lo guardò un’ultima volta.

“Ti prego, abbi cura di te. - lo supplicò accarezzandogli la schiena - Non farmi stare in pensiero per te.”

Sherlock annuì appena.

“Non appena mi daranno una licenza correrò qui da te, ogni volta che potrò, va bene?”

“Va bene.” rispose con una voce piccola piccola, sotto la quale tremavano altre lacrime e John si chinò a baciarlo un’ultima volta.

“Ti amo, Sherlock.”

Salutò il signor Tuff, il quale lo abbracciò e gli augurò ogni bene, e poi attraverso lentamente il giardino del campus diretto verso la fermata dell’autobus. All’ultimo alzò lo sguardo verso la finestra della camera di Sherlock e lo vide dietro al vetro, con le mani chiuse a pugno ai lati della testa. Per un istante fu tentato di mandare al diavolo ogni cosa, di gettare la valigia a terra e correre su da lui, per scappare insieme in un luogo lontano da tutti, dove sarebbero esistiti solo loro due.

Ma era solo una sciocca fantasia, e alla fine John alzò la mano in segno di salutò e se ne andò senza più voltarsi indietro.

 

*

 

Come aveva previsto, tra addestramento e studi John fu impegnatissimo fino alla laurea, traguardo che infine riuscì a raggiungere, ma non ebbe un attimo di respiro e non gli venne dato alcun congedo per poter lasciare l’accademia, neanche un giorno (i superiori ci tenevano a sottolineare che le doti più importanti di un soldato erano dedizione, disciplina e spirito di sacrificio), e quindi non poté tornare da Sherlock come gli aveva promesso.

Si telefonavano spesso, ma non era la stessa cosa che essere vicini, anzi, a John sembrava di sentirlo sempre più triste e sconsolato ad ogni telefonata, e lui stesso soffriva nel non poterlo vedere e nel saperlo abbattuto. Si gettò nello studio e nel tirocinio per non pensarci troppo e attutire il dolore e, tra gli altri coscritti, si guadagnò la fama di essere un bravo ragazzo, ma taciturno e di poca compagnia.

Poco dopo la laurea rivide il Maggiore Sholto, che gli propose di seguire un addestramento speciale assieme alla sua divisione in un campo per esercitazioni Nuova Zelanda; John aveva sperato di poter avere una piccola licenza almeno dopo la laurea per poter rivedere Sherlock almeno per poche ore, se lo sarebbe fatto bastare, ma alla fine accettò la proposta del militare, perché era grazie a quell’uomo che era uscito da una situazione che sembrava disperata e non voleva dimostrarsi un ingrato verso chi gli aveva teso la mano, anche se questo significava mettere un oceano e migliaia di chilometri di distanza tra lui e il suo amore.

La sera in cui gli telefonò per comunicarglielo, Sherlock non si ribellò, né urlò, sembrava semplicemente rassegnato, e per un istante John rimpianse la scenata che gli aveva fatto la prima volta.

Sembrava davvero che John Watson non potesse avere più di una cosa bella nella vita: era riuscito a diventare medico con molti più sacrifici del previsto e questo era grandioso, ma intanto sentiva la persona che amava scivolargli lentamente tra le dita, e per questo si sentiva morire.

 

Un giorno, mentre stava smontando una tenda medica da campo al termine di una esercitazione, il Maggiore gli si avvicinò porgendogli una busta: conteneva il dettaglio del suo primo stipendio ed erano più soldi di quanti John avesse visto da più di un anno a quella parte.

“Accidenti!” esclamò con un sorriso.

“Goditeli, Watson, perché te li meriti, te li sei guadagnati.”

“Grazie, signore.”

“Partecipando a delle missioni estere potresti guadagnarne anche di più.”

Il militare era a conoscenza delle difficoltà economiche del ragazzo e gli propose di far parte della sua divisione che stava per essere mandata nella Repubblica Democratica del Congo: erano esplosi violenti conflitti fra le etnie Teke e Hutu ed il governo centrale aveva chiesto il supporto dell’esercito inglese in virtù di alcuni accordi diplomatici raggiunti mesi prima. John guardò di nuovo la distinta dello stipendio ed accettò.

Il clima del Congo era un inferno umido e caldo, gli insetti non davano tregua ed erano del tutto indifferente ai repellenti, avevano dovuto tutti fare un sacco di vaccinazioni per malattie che in Gran Bretagna erano state debellate da un paio di secoli, ma John sopportava tutto di buon grado.

Finalmente aveva la possibilità di mettere a disposizione le sue conoscenze e ciò che aveva studiato per chi ne aveva davvero bisogno (nella regione dove erano stati dislocati non c’era un ospedale per i civili ed il loro ospedale da campo sopperiva a tale mancanza), inoltre aveva calcolato che in qualche anno sarebbe riuscito a mettere abbastanza soldi da parte per non dover più elemosinare aiuto da nessuno e, con la dovuta esperienza, avrebbe anche trovato un buon posto in un ospedale civile a Londra.

Perciò una sera, carico di entusiasmo, scrisse una lettera a Sherlock, ribadendogli quanto lo amava e pregandolo di aspettarlo, di non dimenticarlo, che si trattava di resistere solo qualche anno - e loro ce l’avrebbero fatta di sicuro - poi si sarebbero ritrovati per non lasciarsi mai più e sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Il giorno dopo l’entusiasmo si era trasformato in angoscia e terrore: un gruppo di ribelli antigovernativi attaccò la loro base, lanciando una jeep imbottita di esplosivo contro le barriere in cemento armato e facendo irruzione attraverso la breccia che si era venuta a creare armati di granate e fucili mitragliatori. I militari inglesi ci misero un po’ a riorganizzarsi e a respingere l’assalto e in breve l’ospedale da campo vide arrivare più feriti di quanti ne poteva curare.

John e gli altri medici militari fecero tutto ciò che potevano per salvarli, ignorando le continue esplosioni e le raffiche d’arma da fuoco, ma alla fine della giornata si registrarono sei decessi, tra cui il Maggiore Sholto ed un soldato con cui John aveva scambiato quattro chiacchiere una decina di minuti prima dell’attacco e che ora giaceva morto sotto un telo bianco con metà della faccia portata via da una bomba a mano.

John ritrovò la lettera che aveva scritto per Sherlock e che aspettava solo di essere chiusa in una busta e spedita.

Si portò al limitare della base e la rilesse più di una volta, scuotendo la testa: era stato un ingenuo a scrivergli quelle parole, non poteva chiedergli di aspettarlo e infondergli la falsa certezza che sarebbe tornato di sicuro, perché quella giornata gli aveva appena dimostrato che non dipendeva da lui ed anche i militari più esperti potevano morire, quindi che possibilità aveva un pivellino come lui? Poteva esserci un altro attacco da un momento all’altro mentre lui era lì all’aperto, solo e indifeso, la sua jeep avrebbe potuto saltare su una mina anche l’indomani o il giorno dopo, nessuno poteva prevederlo e lui non poteva mentire a Sherlock dicendogli che sarebbe tornato a casa da lì a qualche anno, non l'aveva questa certezza.

E non poteva sopportare l’idea di Sherlock che lo aspettava fiducioso a Londra, non riusciva nemmeno a immaginarsi come avrebbe reagito, lui così incapace di gestire le emozioni, se un giorno si fosse presentato un militare in divisa alla sua porta annunciandogli che era stato ucciso. Ricordava ancora alla perfezione la disperazione nei suoi occhi chiari quando il giorno che aveva lasciato il campus: Sherlock sarebbe stato distrutto dalla cosa e non voleva che la tragedia della sua morte portasse con sé un’altra tragedia.

No, non poteva chiedergli di aspettare, sarebbe stato troppo egoista.

Doveva lasciare che Sherlock lo dimenticasse, che si rifacesse una vita, che incontrasse qualcun’altro (per quanto il solo pensiero gli serrasse il cuore), così quand’anche ci avesse rimesso la pelle, in quella giungla o in un altro luogo ostile, Sherlock non avrebbe sofferto a causa sua. Con un po’ di fortuna nemmeno sarebbe venuto a saperlo.

L’amore era mettere la persona amata davanti a ogni cosa, e John era convinto di star facendo esattamente quello.

Strappò in due la lettera che aveva appena scritto, poi in quattro, e poi ancora e ancora, in pezzetti via via sempre più piccoli, finché il foglio di carta non fu altro che un confuso mucchietto di coriandoli di carta.

Aprì le mani e lasciò che il vento li disperdesse nell’aria, strizzando forte gli occhi per non piangere e pronunciando un silenzioso addio per il suo unico, prezioso, insostituibile Sherlock.

 _“Per il suo bene, lo sto facendo per il suo bene.”_ continuò a ripetersi come un mantra, finché anche l’ultimo pezzettino di quella lettera non scomparve nella densa umidità della giungla. Non gli avrebbe più scritto né telefonato.

Semplicemente, lo avrebbe lasciato andare.

Aprì il portafoglio e prese la foto che aveva scattato Mike il giorno della partita di paintball e la guardò a lungo: per lui sarebbe stato meno doloroso se avesse stracciato anche quella invece di portarsela dietro come un perenne memento di ciò che non aveva potuto essere, ma erano entrambi così felici, così innamorati in quello scatto, che all’ultimo John non ce la fece e decise di conservarla.

Vi appoggiò le labbra e sussurrò piano “Sii felice, amore mio”, poi la ripose via con cura.

 

*

 

Gli anni passarono, John sopravvisse a quella missione e a molte altre, e fece carriera nell’esercito fino a raggiungere il grado di Capitano.

Girò il mondo, passando da un teatro di guerra all’altro, vivendo in luoghi che sembravano non voler conoscere la pace.

Divenne un uomo capace di reggersi sulle sue gambe, una persona che sapeva badare a se stessa e anche prendersi cura degli altri, qualcuno su cui contare, che i soldati della sua divisione guardavano con rispetto e ammirazione, e se ogni tanto, quando si guardava allo specchio, l’orgoglio e la soddisfazione per l’uomo che era diventato veniva offuscato dal pensiero di quell’amore che aveva sacrificato, ma mai dimenticato, pensava di meritarselo.

C’erano giorni in cui gli mancava ancora.

E poi venne il momento in cui anche la sua carriera militare finì, stroncata da un proiettile nella spalla sparato da un nemico senza volto e, mentre cadeva a terra e perdeva i sensi, il pensiero tornò ancora una volta a Sherlock, nonostante gli anni trascorsi.

Fu salvato, curato e rimpatriato con tanti ringraziamenti, una medaglia, un in bocca al lupo per il suo futuro e nessuna spiegazione per l’improvvisa zoppia psicosomatica che lo aveva colto, e tornò lì dove tutto era iniziato, a Londra.

 

“John? John Watson?”

La voce di Mike Stamford, inconfondibile anche dopo tutti quegli anni, lo raggiunse un pomeriggio di qualche giorno dopo mentre stava zoppicando attraverso Regent’s Park con in mano un giornale di annunci immobiliari: stava cercando un alloggio che non assomigliasse troppo a una topaia, nell’attesa di decidere cosa fare del resto della sua vita.

“Mike...” esclamò sgranando gli occhi.

“Santo cielo, sei proprio tu!” Mike si alzò dalla panchina e lo abbracciò.

“Ti trovo bene.” disse John e l’ex compagno di università ridacchiò. “Fin troppo, non è vero? - disse, alludendo alla sua stazza - Ho saputo da tua sorella cosa ti è successo: mi dispiace.”

L’ex soldato si strinse nelle spalle. “Acqua passata, e poi sono qui a raccontarlo, quindi mi è andata bene.”

“Non pensavo fossi tornato a Londra. Cosa stai facendo adesso?”

“Sto cercando casa.”

“E come va?”

“Un disastro! Gli appartamenti che ho visto fanno tutti schifo e non so dove girarmi: per risparmiare vorrei evitare di rivolgermi a un’agenzia, ma da solo non sto concludendo nulla.”

Mike si morse le labbra e divenne improvvisamente serio.

“C’è un posto dove potresti andare, o meglio: una persona, e tu lo sai.” gli disse schietto.

 _“Sherlock.”_ pensò immediatamente John: il suo primo amore.

Il suo unico amore.

Nessuna delle relazioni avute in quegli anni gli aveva fatto provare un decimo delle emozioni di quella con Sherlock, ed erano tutte naufragate nel giro di pochi mesi.

Avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che Sherlock non era stata la prima persona alla quale aveva pensato non appena rimesso piede a Londra, avrebbe mentito se avesse detto di non averlo cercato nell’elenco telefonico e di non aver provato una acuta fitta di nostalgia nel leggere _“Holmes, Sherlock - 221B Baker Street”_ , ma come poteva ripresentarsi davanti a lui dopo averlo abbandonato e non essersi più fatto sentire per tutti quegli anni? L'aveva fatto per il suo bene, certo, ma non pensava di avere il coraggio di incontrarlo.

“Mike, non credo sia una buona idea.” sospirò, appoggiandosi pesantemente al bastone.

“John, lui ti sta aspettando.”

“Cosa?”

“Devi credermi.”

"E tu come lo sai?"

“Siamo rimasti in contatto durante questi anni. Adesso io insegno cardiochirurgia al Barts e lo incrocio spesso nei nostri laboratori: se ne serve per i casi dei suoi clienti o quando aiuta la polizia in qualche indagine, in maniera del tutto non ufficiale.”

“Quindi alla fine è diventato un detective come voleva.” John sorrise: se Sherlock era riuscito a realizzare i suoi sogni, non poteva che esserne felice. Cercò con tutte le sue forze di non domandare a Mike se avesse trovato realizzazione anche in altri ambiti e se fosse sposato: non aveva alcun diritto di essere geloso o di sentirsi male in caso di una eventuale risposta affermativa.

“Non chiamarlo così, lui non è un detective, è un ‘consulente investigativo’, qualunque cosa voglia dire.” ridacchiò Mike.

“Sembrate molto legati.” disse John provando una punta di invidia: Mike aveva visto Sherlock crescere e cambiare, cosa che a lui era stata preclusa dalla vita e dalle inevitabili scelte che aveva dovuto fare.

Il suo ex compagno di università scosse la testa. “Ah, mi piacerebbe poter dire che siamo amici, ma se lo domandassi a lui, ti direbbe che sono solo un suo conoscente. D’altronde lo sai che non ha mai dato troppa confidenza a nessuno. - Mike fece una pausa, strinse le labbra e sospirò profondamente - Però una cosa la so: in questi anni Sherlock ha preso in affitto diversi appartamenti qui a Londra, tutti troppo grandi per una persona sola, però non ha mai cercato un coinquilino, come se stesse aspettando qualcuno di ben specifico.”

“Cosa…?” No, non poteva essere.

“Te l’ho detto, John: lui ti sta aspettando, ti aspetta dal giorno in cui sei partito.”

John dovette sedersi su una panchina perché gli girava la testa. “Mike, io lo avevo lasciato andare...”

“Ma lui non ha mai lasciato andare te.”

“Vuoi dire che non è sposato? Non... non sta con nessuno?”

Stamford lo guardò con aria esasperata. “No, voglio dire che, per quanto ne so, non è mai stato con nessun altro, dopo te.”

John sentì precipitare lo stomaco in fondo ai piedi. “Cristo… sono passati tredici anni da quando mi sono arruolato nell’esercito.”

Mike scosse la testa. "Non per lui.”

Pensare a Sherlock che per tredici anni era rimasto solo, senza permettere a nessuno di mettere piede nella sua vita, cercando case che avessero abbastanza spazio per due, ma solo per loro due e per nessun altro, immaginarselo sera dopo sera, seduto al tavolo mentre spiluccava qualcosa da mangiare circondato soltanto dal silenzio, senza nessuno a ricordargli quanto fosse speciale, lo fece star male.

“Oh dio… dio, no. Non volevo questo! Io non…” Nascose gli occhi dietro una mano, per non far vedere a Mike le sue lacrime.

L’altro aspettò che si calmasse e gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

“So che ritieni di aver agito per il meglio.”

“Volevo che mi dimenticasse, perché se fossi morto, so che non l’avrebbe sopportato. A ruoli invertiti io non avrei potuto resistere, ma Cristo, sapere questo…”

John non aveva quasi mai pianto in vita sua: non lo aveva fatto quando seppelliva i suoi compagni morti in battaglia o in qualche agguato, quando Harry l'aveva chiamato per dirgli che mamma era morta, e nemmeno quando il medico dell'ospedale di Kabul gli aveva annunciato che, con una ferita del genere, la sua carriera militare era finita per sempre, ma ora sembrava incapace di frenare le lacrime.

“Il passato è passato. Voglio dire: sei sopravvissuto e sei qui, quindi perché non riprovate?”

“Io… io non posso, Mike, non lo merito, non merito tutto questo amore.”

“Santo cielo, John, sii felice e rendi felice anche lui. O almeno provaci! - esclamò con enfasi - In questo momento Sherlock è al Barts. Vuoi incontrarlo?”

Sì, lo voleva, lo voleva con tutto se stesso, in fondo al cuore l’aveva desiderato per tredici anni: Sherlock non era stato l’unico a non dimenticare, anche se aveva seppellito quel sentimento sotto futili distrazioni. Voleva essere felice di nuovo, perché in quegli anni aveva vissuto, aveva lottato, aveva resistito, ma non era mai più stato felice come durante il suo quinto anno di università.

“Sì.” disse con voce appena udibile.

“Vieni allora.”

 

Nel corridoio dell’obitorio dell’ospedale incrociarono una donna dai capelli castani legati in una coda di cavallo che guardò John, si bloccò e sussultò, poi rivolse a Mike un sorriso di saluto e a lui un’occhiata estremamente gelida.

“Mi è familiare - John si voltò a guardarla - ma non ricordo il suo nome, né so perché mi abbia appena incenerito con lo sguardo.”

“Molly Hooper. Frequentava anche lei la nostra università, è diventata medico legale e ha sempre avuto una gran cotta per Sherlock.”

“Sì, ricordo vagamente, ma ancora non capisco perché sembra che voglia uccidermi.” Sherlock la nominava spesso perché gli permetteva di usare il laboratorio quando voleva, ma lui l’aveva incrociata poche volte e non aveva scambiato con lei che poche parole, non la conosceva e soprattutto non ricordava di averle fatto qualche torto tale da meritare tanto odio in un solo sguardo.

“Perché Molly ha chiesto diverse volte a Sherlock di uscire con lei, per un caffè o una cena, ma lui ha sempre respinto fermamente le sue avances.”

“Oh. Per-per colpa mia?” azzardò.

“Sì. Te l’ho detto: per Sherlock tu sei sempre stato l’unico. Solo tu, John.”

“Dov’è, Mike? Voglio vederlo, voglio vederlo subito.” lo supplicò, abbandonata ogni remora.

“E’ nel laboratorio di chimica al secondo piano, ti ricordi dov’è?”

Ma John non lo ascoltava già più: gettò a terra il bastone e corse su per le scale senza alcuna ombra di zoppia (ma di questo si sarebbe reso conto solo molto più tardi), attraversò due corridoi schivando tecnici di laboratorio, sordo ai loro rimproveri, e spalancò con forza la porta del laboratorio, mandandola a sbattere contro il muro.

Sherlock era lì, a pochi passi da lui, chino su un microscopio, con un vetrino tra le mani che fece cadere a terra non appena lo vide.

Era ancora più alto di un tempo, il viso affilato, i capelli lasciati crescere disordinati in morbidissimi ricci, le labbra piene.

Cazzo, ancora più bello di quanto ricordasse.

Si mossero nello stesso istante, scontrandosi nel mezzo della stanza, per lunghi istanti incapaci di fare altro che abbracciarsi e respirare forte con il viso sprofondato nei vestiti dell’altro, ricordando antiche sensazioni riesplose adesso più vivide che mai. John temeva che se solo avesse parlato, avrebbe rotto quell’incantesimo, e Sherlock lo avrebbe respinto, com’era suo diritto fare, o lo avrebbe accusato, a ragione, di averlo abbandonato, ma c’erano parole che premevano dietro i denti per uscire e non riuscì a trattenerle.

“Perdonami. Dio, Sherlock, io-”

Fu zittito nel più dolce dei modi, dalle labbra del moro che si schiusero avide sulle sue, reclamando baci troppo a lungo desiderati, e John si lasciò baciare, si lasciò perdonare, lasciò che l’amore di Sherlock lo catturasse ancora una volta.

“John… John sei tu. John, il mio John...”

Gli occhi grigi di Sherlock bevvero ogni dettaglio del suo viso: i capelli non più biondissimi come un tempo, ma precocemente ingrigiti, le vecchie cicatrici dell’acne e le prime rughe attorno agli occhi; gli prese le mani, quelle mani arse dal sole che avevano ricucito corpi e impugnato armi per uccidere, e le portò alla bocca ricoprendole di baci, senza mai staccare gli occhi dai suoi. Lo guardava come se fosse lui quello mozzafiato tra loro due e John dovette strizzare forte gli occhi mentre le lacrime minacciavano di scendere di nuovo.

“Non ti merito.” sussurrò con voce tremula.

“Invece sì.”

“Dovresti odiarmi.”

“Non potrei mai.”

“Meritavo di essere completamente dimenticato da te - insisté John - Non riesco a credere che tu possa perdonarmi così.”

“Aspetta.” Sherlock si frugò in tasca e prese un sottile portadocumenti, dal quale estrasse una vecchia foto dagli angoli lisi e consumati: la foto che tredici anni prima Mike aveva scattato loro al campo di paintball.

“Ora mi credi? Mi credi che non ti ho mai dimenticato? Che non ho mai pensato a nessun altro?”

“Ti credo.” disse John in un singhiozzo e poi gli mostrò anch’egli la stessa foto, altrettanto rovinata, ma conservata con lo stesso amore: non era mai riuscito a disfarsene.

Sherlock gli spinse la testa contro il suo petto e lo abbracciò di nuovo.

“Basta, smettila di tormentarti: adesso sei a casa John, e non ti lascerò più andar via.”

John non voleva più andarsene, erano bastati pochi minuti tra le sue braccia e già non poteva più concepire la vita senza di lui, ma non sapendo come dirglielo, si limitò ad abbracciarlo ancora più forte.

“Suoni ancora il violino?” gli chiese John dopo un po’, la guancia appoggiata sulla costosa seta della sua camicia.

“Sì.”

“E fai ancora folli esperimenti chimici di ogni tipo?”

“Temo di sì.”

“No - lo rassicurò John alzandosi in punta di piedi per baciarlo - è perfetto. Mangi ancora poco come un tempo, vedo.” osservò, facendogli scorrere le mani sulla schiena.

“Mangio quando mi ricordo.”

“Ecco, questa è una cosa che correggeremo al più presto.”

“Quindi tu…?”

“Ho incontrato Mike al parco mentre ero in giro a cercare una casa, e lui mi ha detto che abiti da solo in un appartamento per due, e se tu vuoi-”

“Certo che lo voglio - lo interruppe precipitosamente - ma … uhm… nell’appartamento dove vivo c’è una stanza da letto in più, nel caso in cui tu avessi bisogno del tuo spazio.”

“No - lo rassicurò - non sarà assolutamente necessario, a meno che tu non lo voglia.”

“Certo che no.”

“Perfetto.”

“Sì.”

Restarono ancora abbracciati, poi John sollevò la testa e lo guardò con un sorriso leggero e privo di preoccupazioni, che non compariva sul suo viso da troppi anni. “... di’ la verità: nell’altra stanza hai allestito un laboratorio casalingo e non hai voglia di smantellarlo.”

“Esatto.” Un angolo della bocca di Sherlock si sollevò in un sorriso ugualmente divertito e così simile a quello di tredici anni prima che sembrò annullare il tempo.

Ovviamente non poteva essere così: entrambi erano cresciuti, cambiati, avevano nuove esperienze sulle spalle, ma miracolosamente il loro sentimento era sopravvissuto intatto a tutto quello e John decise di seguire il suggerimento di Mike: avrebbero provato ad essere felici.

 _“No_ \- si corresse - _ora ci riusciremo di sicuro.”_

 

Nel corridoio Mike osservava con discrezione la scena, un piccolo sorriso che raggiungeva anche i suoi occhietti lucidi di commozione. Era salito per riportare il bastone a John, ma sospettava che non gli sarebbe più servito, per quanto bizzarra fosse la cosa.

Molly gli si affiancò con un’espressione molto più seria e fredda.

“Per lo meno ora posso mettermi il cuore in pace una volta per tutte.” disse con un gran sospiro.

“Mi dispiace.” offrì l’uomo. Non era certo dispiaciuto per Sherlock e John che si erano ritrovati dopo tanto tempo, ma Molly era una gran brava donna e gli doleva vederla così abbattuta.

“Non importa: da parecchio ormai non nutrivo alcuna speranza, cercare di arrivare al cuore di Sherlock era un’impresa impossibile. Sono arrivata alla conclusione che se John Watson non fosse mai esistito, semplicemente Sherlock non avrebbe mai amato nessuno.”

Guardando quanto fossero perfetti l’uno per l’altro, Mike non poté che concordare e annuì adagio.

“Anche se - proseguì la ragazza - non voglio sembrare cattiva, ma continuo a chiedermi cosa ci veda Sherlock in uno come lui, è una cosa che non capirò mai.”

“Sherlock lo sa: non avrebbe aspettato così tanti anni una persona che non sia speciale.”

Prese Molly sottobraccio e la fece allontanare con discrezione verso un corridoio laterale, mentre Sherlock e John uscivano dal laboratorio mano nella mano, diretti verso il resto della loro vita insieme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: la lettura di questa storia richiede una massiccia dose di sospensione dell’incredulità: non so se un’università inglese possa funzionare in questo modo, non so se la parte delle borse di studio sia credibile (riguardo a campus e dormitori so che in Germania funziona in modo simile a come descritto qua, quindi potrebbe andare anche per l’Inghilterra), non so nemmeno se Medicina duri sei anni come qui in Italia e soprattutto non credo proprio che si possano concludere gli studi entrando nell’esercito come ho descritto qui.  
> Ma tant’è, questa era la storia che volevo raccontare, di Sherlock e John più giovani che si trovano, sono costretti a lasciarsi e poi si ritrovano di nuovo, perché loro due per me saranno sempre soulmates, in qualunque universo e situazione possibile.  
> Sherlock forse risulterà un po' OOC, ma ho pensato che uno Sherlock più giovane e ingenuo, meno maturo e di conseguenza meno capace di gestire le emozioni di quello della serie tv, avrebbe potuto essere così.


	4. Capitolo Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nelle mie intenzioni questo doveva essere un breve epilogo che raccontava cosa succedeva a Sherlock da quando John lasciava l'università.  
> Il racconto c'è.  
> Il breve no.  
> L'ultima parte di questo capitolo è successiva al finale della storia.  
> Ho usato alcuni termini in francese in questa storia, alcuni sono facilmente intuibili, di altri c'è la traduzione nelle note

Sherlock lo guardò allontanarsi lungo il parco del campus finché John non fu solo un puntino tremolante, forse per la distanza, forse per le lacrime che danzavano sulle sue ciglia.

Si buttò sul letto, nascondendo la testa sotto le coperte, nella vana speranza di bloccare, oltre alla odiosa luce del mattino, la tristezza ed il dolore dell'abbandono e lì trascorse il resto della giornata.

John si fece vivo subito quella sera con un sms in cui si scusava di non poterlo chiamare, lo rassicurava dicendo di star bene, ma che gli mancava da morire.

Sherlock se lo figurava con chiarezza nella mente, sdraiato sul letto nella sua nuova camerata, ancora spaesato dal nuovo ambiente e dalle regole della caserma. Chissà se anche John provava il suo stesso senso di vuoto al centro del petto.

Nei giorni seguenti non lasciò il suo monolocale, aprendo la porta soltanto a Stamford e conversando con il ragazzo per pochi minuti, perché era evidente che John gli avesse chiesto di tenerlo d'occhio. Pertanto Sherlock si lavava, si vestiva, si sforzava di mangiare e regalava a Mike falsi sorrisi rassicuranti, perché se il suo ragazzo avesse saputo che si stava lasciando andare, se ne sarebbe addossato la colpa: stava già affrontando una situazione molto difficile per lui, la famiglia che gli aveva voltato le spalle e i problemi economici, perciò l'ultima cosa che Sherlock voleva era l'essere un peso o l'ennesima fonte di preoccupazione per lui.

Oltre a Mike, solo altre due persone lo contattarono. La prima fu Molly Hooper del corso di biologia, ma la ignorò, perché non aveva bisogno di lei, la seconda fu suo fratello, che si fece vivo con un messaggio lapidario: "I sentimenti sono un pericoloso svantaggio."

Se solo avesse potuto convincere di questo il suo cuore.

 

"Mi manchi tantissimo."

John concludeva sempre così le sue chiamate e Sherlock sapeva che non era solo una frase di commiato rituale, sapeva che non stava mentendo, John lo amava, lo amava sul serio, Sherlock lo percepiva in ogni parola che gli sussurrava al telefono, ma non era abbastanza per farlo tornare da lui. La cosa peggiore era sapere che John aveva ragione: passato il dolore crudo e pulsante dei primi giorni dell'abbandono, razionalmente aveva compreso che il suo ragazzo aveva intrapreso l'unica strada possibile per realizzare il suo sogno. Senza di esso John sarebbe restato per sempre un uomo insoddisfatto e incompleto, lontano dal ragazzo solare ed energico di cui si era innamorato.

E, se avesse dovuto dipendere economicamente da Sherlock (posto che i suoi genitori decidessero di aiutarli) la loro relazione sarebbe naufragata, questo lo capiva persino lui.

Tuttavia comprendere qualcosa ed accettarla erano due cose ben distinte: il vuoto che l'assenza di John aveva scavato un vuoto dentro di lui che, ne era certo, non si sarebbe più colmato.

Sherlock riprese a uscire e a frequentare i corsi che gli interessavano, perché, dopo qualche giorno di assoluta immobilità a letto, la sua mente urlava a causa della noia e questo rischiava di farlo impazzire del tutto, quindi riprese in mano i suoi esperimenti ed aprì un sito ove pubblicarli (il docente di chimica gli aveva offerto di farlo con la rivista scientifica dell'ateneo, ma a Sherlock non interessava minimamente dar lustro a quel posto). Spesso camminava per le vie della città osservando chi gli passava accanto e deducendo le loro vite; ogni tanto si intratteneva con un neopromosso ispettore di polizia, del quale non ricordava mai il nome, e lo avvertiva se qualcuno stava commettendo un reato. Sulle prime l’uomo pensò volesse prenderlo in giro, ma dal momento che le sue dritte erano sempre esatte, lo tenne in grande considerazione e quando dalla finestra del suo ufficio vedeva Sherlock seduto sul muretto dall’altro lato della strada, scendeva con due caffè bollenti ad ascoltare cosa avesse da dire. Sempre più frequentemente, col passare del tempo, portava con sé un vecchio faldone impolverato di qualche caso che giaceva irrisolto in archivio da anni.

“Per avere uno sguardo più fresco sulla vicenda.” diceva, ma in realtà Sherlock sapeva benissimo che la polizia non sapeva dove sbattere la testa.

A parte questa novità, sostanzialmente riprese a fare tutte le cose che faceva prima di conoscere John e la sua vita scorreva sempre uguale, ma era solo apparenza: prima di John era soddisfatto di ciò che faceva, compiaciuto dei suoi successi e delle nuove scoperte, prima di John il silenzio e la solitudine erano i suoi migliori compagni. Ora non più. La comparsa di John nella sua vita gli aveva fatto prendere coscienza di sentimenti fino ad allora ignorati, gli aveva mostrato la felicità dell'intesa con un altro essere umano, l'inaspettata dolcezza dell'amicizia ed il piacere sconvolgente del sesso ed ora, anche se John era lontano, gli era impossibile cancellare ciò che lui gli aveva mostrato. L'amore di John e per John era vivido e incandescente, e tale sarebbe rimasto per sempre nella sua anima, pur se le loro strade si allontanavano sempre di più.

"I sentimenti sono un pericoloso svantaggio" continuava a ripetere suo fratello nei suoi messaggi, ma per quel che riguardava John, il suo cuore si rifiutava ostinatamente di prenderne atto.

 

"Mi manchi tantissimo." Per John era diventato una specie di mantra, ma pur se ripetuto sino alla nausea, non smise mai di essere vero alle orecchie di Sherlock: l'amore di John nei suoi confronti non era mai stato in dubbio, solo che questo non serviva a riportarlo a casa: l'amore non era capace di generare soldi, di pagare il tirocinio di John, l'amore non compiva miracoli e non smuoveva montagne. Erano le vicende della vita a dettare le loro agende, perciò quando John gli annunciò, con voce dimessa e quasi colpevole, che sarebbe andato in missione all'estero, Sherlock lo accettò con rassegnazione e d’altronde, anche se avesse urlato e pianto, non sarebbe servito a nulla.

Non avevano mai parlato di lasciarsi nelle loro malinconiche conversazioni al telefono ed il loro amore non era in dubbio nemmeno dopo quasi un anno di lontananza, ma non poteva rendere John l'uomo indipendente che voleva diventare.

Nel frattempo ci avrebbe provato anche lui. John inizialmente era stato colpito dalla sua mente brillante, perciò non poteva lasciarla marcire. Lo studente di medicina era stato il primo, e finora il solo, a credere che potesse davvero diventare un detective, era stato l'unico a non bollare i suoi desideri come la fantasia di un bambino troppo cresciuto. Anche lui aveva un obiettivo e non avrebbe deluso se stesso, e nemmeno John.

Però l'università e quella città non avevano più nulla da offrirgli al momento: aveva seguito tutti i corsi che gli interessavano, aveva risolto piccoli crimini locali e ora più nulla era capace di entusiasmarlo o attirare la sua attenzione. Era tempo di guardare altrove, quindi, senza pensarci troppo, raccolse il vestiario essenziale, portatile, cellulare e documenti e lasciò il dormitorio universitario dalla sera alla mattina, senza preavviso e senza salutare nessuno, nemmeno l’ispettore di polizia di cui non ricordava il nome.

I commiati appartenevano alla sfera dei sentimenti, e quella sfera era riservata solo a John, lo sarebbe sempre stata.

Ma il fatto che lì non ci fosse più niente di interessante per lui, non era l'unico motivo che lo spinse ad andarsene. Qualcosa era rimasto in quel luogo, invero: il fantasma di John che faceva capolino nella sua mente; gli sembrava di intravederlo nascosto tra i ragazzi nel parco o svoltato l'angolo di un corridoio in penombra. A volte i muri del vecchio edificio scricchiolavano e trasmettevano l'impressione che nel monolocale di fianco al suo ci fosse qualcuno.

In quei momenti la nostalgia di lui era quasi insopportabile, e lo vedeva da sé quanto questo lo portasse vicino al baratro dell'autodistruzione. Sarebbe stato facile soffocare quei sentimenti nella cocaina e un tempo non avrebbe esitato a farlo, ma poi gli compariva davanti agli occhi il viso di John amareggiato e deluso ed anche la droga perdeva il suo fascino.

La scelta che prese, quindi, fu l'unica possibile per salvare se stesso.

 

*

 

Parigi era esattamente come se la ricordava: sporca, chiassosa, caotica, indifferente.

Conosceva abbastanza bene il francese ed era già stato nella capitale quando aveva otto anni: suo padre e Mycroft dovevano partecipare a un qualche convegno, ma siccome lui si annoiava a morte ed era impossibile tenerlo fermo e calmo, sua madre si era risolto a portarlo in giro per il centro storico. Avevano fatto colazione con pan au chololat in un elegante cafè sulla Rue Augerau e avevano passeggiato fino al Champ de Mars. Sherlock aveva alzato gli occhi verso la Tour Eiffel e aveva insistito per salirci, tirando sua mamma per la giacca finché non lo aveva accontentato. Però, quando aveva frugato in borsetta per prendere il borsellino e pagare i biglietti, si era accorta di essere stata derubata: non c’erano più né soldi, né documenti. La cassiera del botteghino ai piedi della torre le aveva rivolto un gesto infastidito, invitandola a spostarsi dalla coda, e nessuno aveva prestato loro molta attenzione, nonostante la donna avesse chiaramente bisogno di aiuto.

In quel momento Sherlock ebbe l’impressione che in quella città le persone e le loro cose potessero svanire nel nulla in pieno giorno, eppure gli altri avrebbero continuato a fare quello che stavano facendo.

Agitata e con una conoscenza del francese piuttosto superficiale, sua mamma aveva preferito non perdere tempo a cercare un poliziotto (al quale comunque avrebbe fatto fatica a spiegare cosa le era accaduto) e trascinò Sherlock al sicuro nel loro albergo nel decimo arrondissement sulla rive droite della Senna ed aspettò il marito e Mycroft di ritorno dalla conferenza per raccontare loro la disavventura.

Mentre il padre trascorse ore al telefono prima per bloccare il bancomat e la carta di credito, poi per avere un duplicato del passaporto della moglie, Sherlock passò la serata sdraiato sul letto, imbronciato per non essere potuto salire sulla torre, ma soprattutto perché il ladro gliela aveva fatta sotto il naso e lui non si era accorto di niente. Come aveva fatto a non notare qualcuno che apriva la cerniera e prendeva il portafogli dalla borsa? Gli sembrava quasi un'offesa personale.

La madre continuava a ripetere che doveva essere sotto shock, ma Mycroft fu l’unico a capire il perché del malumore del fratellino.

“I borseggiatori di Parigi sono tra i più abili del mondo.” disse, sedendosi sul letto ed offrendogli una marquise al cioccolato.

“Più bravi di me?” chiese il bambino, accettando il dolce.

Mycroft sbuffò una risatina incredula. “Ovviamente.”

“Ma solo per ora.” affermò il piccolo Sherlock.

Il fratello lo studiò, rivolgendogli un’attenzione che normalmente non si riserva ai discorsi di un bambino.

“Avere a che fare con questa gente è pericoloso.” scandì adagio.

“Meglio, no? Almeno è interessante.” rispose il minore, raccogliendo le briciole di torta dal piatto con un dito.

Forse fu in quel momento che Mycroft capì che avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi sempre per il fratello e, negli anni successivi, cercò di indirizzarlo verso una vita più sedentaria e tranquilla.

Senza successo.

 

"Davvero, Sherlock?" fu il messaggio che gli inviò Mycroft poche ore dopo l'atterraggio del suo aereo al Charles De Gaulle, e in quelle due parole si riverberava tutto ciò che il fratello voleva dirgli.

_Davvero ignorerai tutte le nostre esortazioni?_

_Davvero è questa la strada che hai deciso di intraprendere?_

_Davvero non riesci a disfarti del fardello di quei sentimenti?_

Era assai probabile che agli occhi di Mycroft, così sedentario, quadrato e razionale fino all'estremo, il suo gesto apparisse come un capriccio infantile, la reazione teatrale ed esagerata di una prima cotta adolescenziale arrivata con qualche anno di ritardo.

Sherlock non rispose e nel suo silenzio si riverberava tutto ciò che voleva dire al fratello.

_Davvero Mycroft, questa è la mia vita._

_Davvero, sarò l'unico responsabile dei miei successi e dei miei fallimenti._

_Davvero, il mio amore per John non ti riguarda._

Mycroft non scrisse più e altrettanto fece Sherlock: si erano detti tutto quello che avevano da dirsi, nel modo criptico e contorto degli Holmes.

Sherlock non scelse l'elegante quartiere finanziario dove i suoi l'avevano portato da bambino, optando per il chiassoso e malfamato Pigalle.

Non appena uscì dalla stazione della metropolitana, verso le sette di sera, fu investito da una cacofonia di luci e odori: le insegne multicolore al neon e la musica accattivante che filtrava dalle porte accostate degli strip club tentavano gli uomini di passaggio, le prostitute che camminavano lungo i viali lasciavano dietro di sé una intensa scia di profumo scadente, che si mescolava con l’odore del cibo delle rosticcerie turche e dei ristoranti cinesi, creando una combinazione stomachevole. Quasi nessuno badò a lui mentre si inoltrava nel dedalo di vicoli del quartiere, ma d’altronde la gente veniva a Pigalle esclusivamente per le ragazze ed anche un viso peculiare come il suo passava inosservato.

Prese alloggio in un vecchio hotel economico nascosto in vicolo del decadente quartiere, il cui direttore pretese in anticipo un mese di pigione, ma per il resto non glie fece altre domande: ragazzini come lui, che arrivavano a Parigi per venir inghiottiti dalla grande città indifferente, doveva vederne parecchi.

Ma Sherlock non era lì per perdersi o scomparire, era lì per sopravvivere, per avere la meglio sulla città, per diventare così bravo da cogliere sul fatto i borseggiatori che anni prima avevano rapinato sua mamma. Ogni giorno camminava lungo i quartieri più turistici, Marais, Ile de la Cite e Ile de Saint Louis, fingendosi interessato alle vetrine dei negozi o agli spettacoli in cartellone nei teatri, ma in realtà osservava la criminalità locale all'opera. Una volta entrò in una gioielleria per avvertire la proprietaria che il negozio stava per essere rapinato: possibile che non avesse notato i due uomini in moto che erano passati davanti alla vetrina per tre volte in un'ora? Era davvero una imbecille di tale risma?

La donna però si fece prendere dal panico (stupida oca) e, credendolo un complice, corse fuori dalla gioielleria chiudendolo dentro. I poliziotti francesi si rivelarono ancora più cretini di quell'ispettore inglese di cui non ricordava il nome e lo trattennero ventiquattro ore per accertamenti. O forse fu il suo atteggiamento supponente ed arrogante a fargli guadagnare una notte in cella. La guardia chiuse la porta della sua cella mormorando un "Anglais bâtard" e Sherlock gli rimandò un sorrisetto sardonico: non gli importava di essere insultato, perché era lui che aveva sventato la rapina, non loro.

 

Per quanto vecchio e trasandato, l’hotel dove stava aveva un impianto antincendio funzionante, che gli impediva di fumare in camera, costringendolo ad accucciarsi sulla scala metallica esterna che dava sul vicolo sul retro. Ascoltava i suoni che lo circondavano, i claxon arrabbiati delle auto in coda lungo l'arteria principale di Pigalle, qualche prostituta che rideva sguaiata, un telefono dal volume elevato che squillava a vuoto ogni mattina alle dieci e mezza (telefonate commerciali fatte meccanicamente da operatori talmente svogliati che non si soffermavano nemmeno per un istante a riflettere sul fatto che in casa non c'era nessuno), una giovane coppia litigava nella stanza sotto la sua, ogni giorno per un motivo diverso (non avrebbero retto altre tre settimane), da un terrazzo un cenerino africano del Congo ripeteva all’infinito il suo gracchiante ‘bonjour’.

Alzava gli occhi verso il cielo, spesso grigio e pesante di pioggia, in questo per nulla diverso da quello di Londra, e ogni tanto si chiedeva che cielo vedesse John. Pur se meno doloroso dei primi tempi, il pensiero del suo primo amore non lo abbandonava mai.

 

Una mattina, da un edificio poco distante, un uomo venne gettato attraverso una vetrata del piano terra, ed un secondo uomo uscì dall'apertura, minacciandolo con una mazza da baseball. Sherlock non riuscì a capire esattamente cosa stesse urlando, perché l'uomo aveva un forte accento del nord, forse di Amiens. Dedusse però che si trattava del tirapiedi di un pappone del quartiere e che la disputa verteva su una ragazza. Invece non riuscì a capire immediatamente che lavoro facesse l'uomo usato come ariete di sfondamento... non sembrava un cliente piantagrane comunque. Capì quando l'uomo iniziò a chiedere insistentemente di una certa Frances: oh, un investigatore privato. _“Ovvio, stupido!”_ rimproverò se stesso.

Il tirapiedi non gradì per nulla l'interrogatorio e sollevò la mazza; Sherlock si alzò, ma prima che potesse intervenire, dal retro del ristorante cinese all'angolo della strada, uscì Yu Mei e si piantò davanti all'energumeno con le mani sui fianchi, vomitandogli addosso un crepitante misto di francese e cantonese che fece desistere l'uomo dai suoi propositi.

Yu Mei raggiungeva a stento il metro e mezzo di altezza e i cinquanta chili di peso, ma era quinto dan di karate e Sherlock in persona l'aveva vista sbarazzarsi di clienti ubriachi e molesti come se fossero fatti di paglia.

Quando la ragazza era in pausa dal lavoro si faceva insegnare qualche mossa di arte marziale.

Nel frattempo gli animi si erano sedati, il tirapiedi lanciò un ultimo avvertimento all'investigatore, intimandogli di non farsi più vedere nel loro club e tornò nel locale, urlando a qualcuno di sostituire il vetro rotto alla svelta.

Yu Mei aiutò il detective privato a rimettersi in piedi.

"Sei stato fortunato che fossi qui, Philippe: se fossi stata in giro per le consegne, te la saresti vista brutta." lo rimproverò, con le mani piantate sui fianchi mentre scuoteva velocemente la testa in segno di disapprovazione.

"Sciocchezze, piccola, avevo tutto sotto controllo." rispose l'uomo, recuperando da terra un Borsalino vecchio e sgualcito e ripulendolo dai frammenti di vetro.

Al "piccola" Yu Mei non aveva fatto volare l'uomo sopra la sua spalla per farlo atterrare nel più vicino cassonetto dei rifiuti (era molto suscettibile riguardo alla sua statura, come Sherlock aveva avuto modo di constatare di persona), quindi dedusse che i due si conoscevano ed erano in buoni rapporti.

"Se lo dici tu, Philippe... ad ogni modo, perché sei tornato? Ti ho detto che quella Frances che stai cercando qui non si è vista."

“Mi fido di te, ma quel tipo non me la racconta giusta.” rispose Philippe, calcandosi in cappello in testa.

“Si sbaglia - intervenne Sherlock avvicinandosi ai due - quel buttafuori era nervoso per le sue domande in generale, ma non ha avuto alcuna reazione al nome di quella ragazza, non la conosce.”

“Ciao Sherlock.” lo salutò Yu Mei, mentre Philippe lo squadrò con calma da capo a piedi.

“Vorresti insegnarmi il mestiere, garçon?” lo apostrofò.

“Temo che sarebbe fatica sprecata.”

“Non litigate - si intromise la ragazza - mi basta e avanza sedare una rissa al giorno. E poi, Sherlock, se vuoi diventare un investigatore privato come dici, Philippe potrebbe insegnarti qualcosa. Ti assicuro che non è bravo solo a rompere vetrate con la schiena.”

Il padrone del ristorante richiamò la ragazza con piglio arrabbiato, lei rispose ancor più nervosamente e si allontanò, lasciando i due a squadrarsi l’un l’altro.

“Fate i bravi.” si raccomandò un’ultima volta e poi chiuse la porta della cucina.

“E così - disse Philippe con scetticismo incrociando le braccia al petto - vorresti provare a diventare un detective?”

Sherlock sapeva bene che ai suoi occhi doveva apparire solo come un ragazzo inglese sbandato dai lineamenti strambi, e alzò il mento con orgoglio.

“Provare presuppone la possibilità di un fallimento, che io non contemplo affatto.” rispose.

Con sua grande sorpresa, l’uomo scoppiò in una risata gioviale e diede una leggera pacca sulla spalla destra.

“Mon dieu, per lo meno hai l’atteggiamento giusto, garçon.”

“Non ho solo l’atteggiamento, sa bene che sull’uomo con cui ha litigato ho ragione: non sa nulla della sua ragazza scomparsa.”

“Sei bravo a leggere le persone, te lo riconosco. E dimmi, in cosa ti vorresti specializzare? Divorzi? Dipendenti infedeli? Furto di opere d’arte?”

“Solo in quello che trovo interessante.”

L’investigatore privato lo scrutò con attenzione e poi rise di nuovo.

“Sei tu quello interessante, garçon.” Rifletté qualche istante ancora, poi annuì una volta sola, come se avesse preso una decisione e tirò fuori dalla tasca la foto di una ragazza che aveva circa l’età di Sherlock, occhi e capelli castani e corporatura esile. Scarabocchiò alcune indicazioni dietro alla fotografia e la allungò a Sherlock.

“Facciamo così: se sei così in gamba come dici di essere, trovami qualche traccia su di lei, e in cambio io ti prenderò come mio assistente.”

“Chi le dice che voglia esserlo?”

“Ciondoli sulla scala antincendio di un motel alle undici di mattina con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, non hai nulla di meglio da fare.” Si toccò la tesa del cappello a mo’ di saluto e si allontanò, lasciando Sherlock stupito in mezzo al vicolo: non credeva che, in mezzo a tutto il trambusto iniziale, quel detective privato avesse avuto il tempo di notarlo.

Guardò il suo nido in cima alla scala antincendio e poi le informazioni scritte sul retro della fotografia: in effetti al momento non aveva niente di meglio da fare.

Frances Brun aveva 21 anni era figlia di coltivatori di lavanda della Provenza, non era fidanzata e lavorava nell'azienda di famiglia. Era giunta a Parigi tre settimane prima per una vacanza (la prima della ragazza nella capitale e la prima senza i genitori), ma dopo cinque giorni aveva smesso di dare notizie di sé. Ovviamente i genitori si erano rivolti alla polizia, che non era stata in grado di trovarla, così avevano chiesto aiuto a Philippe.

Sherlock ammise che l'idea dell'investigatore di venire a cercare Frances a Pigalle probabilmente era corretta: se la Senna o le banlieue non restituivano un cadavere entro una settimana, al 90% la ragazza era viva ed era finita, volontariamente o meno, in un brutto giro.

Normalmente le prostitute di Pigalle avevano simpatia per lui, lo chiamavano "cucciolo" o "bel visino" e amavano la sua gentilezza: naturalmente era tutta una manovra fatta ad arte, perché Sherlock aveva imparato che, con un sorriso finto e qualche galanteria da manuale, poteva ottenere diverse informazioni sulla malavita locale del quartiere.

Quando però si trattava di una di loro, le ragazze tendevano a fare quadrato: prudenza ed istinto di sopravvivenza le facevano diffidare da chiunque chiedesse notizie di carattere troppo personale su di loro. Era stata sicuramente una prostituta ad allertare il buttafuori che aveva malmenato Philippe sul fatto che stesse cercando una ragazza, quindi Sherlock doveva cambiare strada. Per qualche giorno, partendo dall'albergo di Montmartre dove la Brun alloggiava, fece il giro di bar e locali nei dintorni ed allargando via via il suo raggio di azione verso le zone più malfamate della città, ma non ottenne alcun risultato.

Una sera, frustrato, si fermò a fumare in una stradina laterale, riparandosi dalla pioggia sotto una tettoia. Da un sottoscala distante qualche metro da lui, un clochard guardava con avidità la sua sigaretta. Innervosito da quelle lunghe occhiate, decise di dargliene una perché smettesse di fissarlo, poi all'ultimo momento ebbe una intuizione.

"Hai mai visto questa ragazza? - domandò mostrandogli la foto - se mi sai dare delle informazioni utili questo pacchetto di sigarette è tuo."

"E tu ti fideresti della mia parola?"

"No, ma se tu mentissi lo capirei immediatamente. Allora?"

"Dovrei chiedere in giro, ma piove e fa freddo e io non ho voglia di muovermi."

Il ragazzo mise mano al portafoglio, facendo due rapidi conti: senza un lavoro il suo conto si andava rapidamente assottigliando, ma quella poteva essere l'unica occasione per scoprire qualcosa di Frances Brun.

"Le sigarette subito - disse, lanciando il pacchetto all'uomo - e i soldi se saprai aiutarmi."

Tre giorni dopo un diverso senzatetto si presentò all'albergo di Sherlock porgendogli un foglietto con scarabocchiato un indirizzo di Villa Montmorency che gli fece inarcare un sopracciglio: come c'era finita una ragazzina di provincia nel quartiere dei miliardari?

Il ragazzo allungò alcune banconote al clochard.

"Ottimo lavoro. Dì ai tuoi amici che potremo lavorare ancora insieme.”

Se non altro aveva scoperto una nuova, ottima fonte di informazioni.

Travestito da venditore di rose, Sherlock non impiegò molto a trovare Frances, in uno dei ristoranti più alla moda del quartiere. Si era tinta i capelli e ora sfoggiava dei boccoli color miele, indossava un abito di haute couture color pesca, ma sotto il tavolo ogni tanto sfilava i piedi dai tacchi alti che non era abituata a portare e lo stato delle sue mani ne tradiva le origini contadine. Non agli occhi del suo accompagnatore (statunitense, sposato con figli, che trascorreva diversi mesi all'anno a Parigi per lavoro e che non amava avere il letto vuoto), il quale vedeva in lei solo un viso giovane e pulito. Quando l'uomo si allontanò per rispondere a una telefonata di lavoro, Sherlock si avvicinò al tavolo, porgendole una rosa.

"Madamoiselle?"

"Non." rispose lei senza nemmeno guardarlo, mentre recuperava dalla pochette uno specchietto per controllare il trucco.

"Frances?" insisté Sherlock e, al sentir pronunciare il suo nome, la ragazza si irrigidì. Lanciò un'occhiata furtiva al suo compagno, il quale tuttavia era troppo preso dalla telefonata e non li stava guardando e poi alzò decisa lo sguardo verso Sherlock.

"Non - ripeté - è Lilas adesso."

"Di tua volontà?"

"Oui." affermò senza distogliere lo sguardo. A quanto pareva Frances non aveva alcuna intenzione di trascorrere il resto della sua esistenza tra i campi di lavanda come aveva fatto sua mamma e sua nonna prima di lei, a respirare odore di letame, spellarsi le mani nei campi ed alzarsi ogni giorno dall’alba.

Era venuta a Parigi per sbarazzarsi di Frances, e la persona che aveva deciso di diventare non era affar suo: lui non era un poliziotto e gli bastava la soddisfazione di essere riuscito a scovarla nella immensa metropoli.

"Très bien." [1] Sherlock si congedò da lei con un mezzo inchino ed uscì, gettando i fiori nel cestino più vicino.

 

"Allora, garçon?"

Un paio di giorni più tardi Philippe lo andò a trovare, arrampicandosi a fatica lungo la stretta scala metallica.

"Non ho scoperto nulla." rispose Sherlock guardando il cielo grigio. Avrebbe piovuto in meno di un’ora. E poi la gente aveva il coraggio di parlar male del clima inglese.

Forse non aveva messo la giusta convinzione nelle sue parole o forse quel detective valeva davvero qualcosa, perché non gli credette nemmeno per un istante.

“Putain! [2] L’hai trovata per davvero.” esclamò incredulo, sollevando leggermente il cappello col pollice, ma Sherlock non si scompose, né disse altro.

“Capisco: non vuole essere trovata. Però facendo così non stai rendendo un buon servizio ai clienti.” osservò Philippe.

“Sono i suoi clienti, non mi miei.” replicò il ragazzo.

“Vero anche questo, ma lasciatelo dire, in questo modo non riuscirai mai a mettere insieme il pranzo e la cena.”

“Non è certo per questo che lo faccio.”

“E’ per la gloria, allora?”

“Nemmeno. Come se mi importassero i complimenti di qualche imbecille.” Gli unici complimenti di cui gli importava erano quelli di John, ma John se ne era andato.

“Immagino sia dura.” mormorò Philippe e Sherlock alzò la testa di scatto, temendo per un istante di aver parlato di John ad alta voce.

“Sì, deve essere dura avere il tuo cervello - proseguì il detective - scommetto che tutto il mondo ti appare stupido e noioso.”

“Oh - Sherlock si rilassò impercettibilmente - sì.”

“Ma nel mio lavoro capita di imbattersi in situazioni talmente bizzarre da interessare persino uno come te, garçon. Viens?” [3]

Sherlock annuì e seguì Philippe lungo le scale.

“Ti offro il pranzo - propose l’uomo - così potremo parlare un po’. Scegli tu dove andare.”

“Il ristorante di Yu Mei andrà benissimo.”

“Uh… sei sicuro?” domandò Philippe, dubbioso. La sua faccia la diceva lunga su cosa pensasse dell’igiene dei ristoranti cinesi.

“Assolutamente. Lo sa come si riconosce un buon ristorante cinese a Parigi?”

“No.”

“I gatti del vicinato sono ancora tutti in giro.”

 

“Sono contenta che abbiate fatto pace.” disse Yu Mei, portando loro due porzioni di ravioli al vapore e pollo con anacardi e verdure.

“Per il momento assomiglia di più a una tregua - scherzò Philippe - ma staremo a vedere.”

Non appena la cameriera si fu allontanata dal suo tavolo, Sherlock iniziò a parlare a raffica: “Parliamoci chiaro fin da subito: non sono io a volere questo lavoro a tutti i costi, è lei che ha davvero bisogno di un aiutante: il volo attraverso la vetrata della scorsa settimana ha acuito un dolore cronico alla schiena, provocato da un’ernia o forse da una scoliosi lombare, a giudicare da come sta seduto. A meno che i suoi genitori non le abbiano mai insegnato a stare composto a tavola.”

“Mon dieu - borbottò l’altro - ma tu sei sempre così?”

“Come?”

“Diretto. E spigoloso. Metti la gente a disagio e gli fai venire voglia di mandarti al diavolo, lo sai?”

Sherlock fece spallucce e guardò fuori dalla finestra: quando stava con John aveva iniziato ad addolcirsi, ma ora della dolcezza non se ne faceva nulla. Non gli importava di piacere a qualcun altro.

“Oh, capisco - osservò Philippe - cuore infranto.”

Il ragazzo sussultò, poi cercò di assumere un’aria più impassibile: tendeva a dimenticare che la persona che aveva davanti non era l’ultimo degli stupidi.

“Ti ha lasciato lei?”

“Lui.” lo corresse Sherlock e poi restò in attesa della reazione dell’uomo, che non arrivò. Philippe si limitò a registrare la notizia e poi cambiò argomento.

“Però hai ragione, garçon: la schiena mi sta uccidendo e avrei bisogno di qualcuno che faccia il lavoro di gambe al posto mio.”

“Mi pagherà?”

“Hai detto di non essere interessato al denaro.”

“Mi serve.” ammise Sherlock con riluttanza.

“D’accordo. Come primo incarico, dovrai riuscire a entrare nel mio ufficio. Queste sono le chiavi.” Gli porse un rotolo di stoffa, dove erano avvolti un tensore ed un grimaldello e Sherlock inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Ti fai scrupoli di tipo morale, garçon?”

“No.”

“E allora fidati, questi metodi ti serviranno, e più di una volta, se davvero vuoi fare questo lavoro.”

Sherlock prese gli strumenti da scasso e seguì l’investigatore. Giunti davanti all’ufficio, Philippe entrò con la sua chiave, poi richiuse e salì al piano superiore, sedendosi su un balconcino a godersi lo spettacolo.

Sherlock esaminò da vicino la serratura: non ne aveva mai forzata una, perché non ne aveva mia avuto bisogno (aveva convinto Molly Hooper a lasciarli un paio di chiavi del laboratorio di chimica), ma non doveva essere molto complicato, dato che la serratura era un semplice cilindro europeo e non una a doppia mappa.

Posizionò il tensore alla base della serratura e con il grimaldello iniziò a spingere, ma dopo qualche minuto si accorse che la cosa non era poi così semplice e i pistoncini nel cilindro non si erano mossi di un millimetro. Irritato, sfilò gli strumenti e riprovò da capo, ma questa volta non riuscì nemmeno a posizionare il tensore.

“Pazienza, garçon - disse Philippe, con l’aria di uno che si stava divertendo un mondo davanti all'espressione corrucciata di Sherlock - pazienza. Cerca di essere delicato.”

Nonostante i consigli di Philippe, venti minuti più tardi era riuscito a sollevare solo due dei cinque pistoncini della serratura.

"Ti arrendi?" domandò l'investigatore.

"No." rispose Sherlock con piglio deciso, scostandosi un ricciolo ribelle dalla fronte. Finalmente, altri venti minuti più tardi, Sherlock riuscì ad aprire la porta ed entro in una piccola stanzetta con una scrivania, tre sedie ed alcuni schedari. Una scala a chiocciola conduceva al soppalco, dove si trovava l'ufficio personale di Philippe ed un'altra stanza ingombra di scatole di cartone e fascicoli sparsi ovunque.

"Quaranta minuti. Non male, considerando che è la tua prima volta con degli strumenti da scasso."

"Quindi adesso posso avere delle chiavi vere?"

"No. Quelle sono le uniche chiavi che avrai."

"Ma così perderò un sacco di tempo ogni volta!" protestò Sherlock.

"Allora ti consiglio di diventare più veloce, garçon."

"Smetterà mai di chiamarmi così? È irritante."

"Assolutamente no, e non dovresti prenderla come un'offesa, perché è semplicemente ciò che sei: un ragazzo. Sveglio, ma pur sempre un ragazzo, quindi continuerò a chiamarti così."

Sherlock gli rimandò uno sguardo corrucciato, ma lasciò cadere l'argomento.

"Ora che sono qui cosa dovrei fare?"

"Puoi iniziare sistemando questi fascicoli."

Il ragazzo lo guardò incredulo.

"Non voglio fare il facchino o l'uomo delle pulizie." protestò.

"Prendere o lasciare."

"Ma perché devo fare una cosa tanto noiosa?"

"Perché ti insegnerà ordine e metodo, garçon."

"Quello che non ha lei?" domandò con sarcasmo guardandosi in giro.

Philippe lo lasciò a lamentarsi e tornò nel suo ufficio: il ragazzo aveva talento, ma mancava completamente di senno e disciplina. Sperava solo di riuscire a inculcargliene un po' in quella dura testaccia britannica, perché tutta l'intelligenza del mondo non gli sarebbe servita a nulla con un coltello piantato nell'addome.

Si instaurò così una specie di routine: se aveva un caso per le mani, al mattino Philippe lo portava con sé ad interrogare sospetti e testimoni (e quando la schiena gli dava il tormento lo mandava da solo), al pomeriggio Sherlock usava il grimaldello per entrare nel suo ufficio (e i tempi di scasso della serratura calarono rapidamente) e andava nella stanza dei faldoni. Non che il riordino procedesse rapidamente, perché il più delle volte il ragazzo si sedeva a gambe incrociate sul vecchio tappeto polveroso e rileggeva i rapporti di vecchi casi. Alcuni erano incredibilmente banali (tradimenti, animali scomparsi, partner inutilmente gelosi), ma alcuni erano talmente bizzarri da assorbirlo del tutto e spesso il detective doveva rimandarlo a forza in albergo, borbottando - ma senza alcun livore - che quella non era la sala lettura della biblioteca e che no lo pagava per passare il tempo a trastullarsi.

Tuttavia i faldoni nella stanza iniziarono progressivamente ad essere ammucchiati in modo diverso da prima.

"Ordine cronologico?" chiese un giorno Philippe.

"No: inutili, tediosi, vagamente interessanti, interessanti e degni di nota." rispose Sherlock, indicando le diverse pile di documenti.

"Secondo il tuo personale giudizio."

"Ovviamente."

"Il tuo ego fa concorrenza a quello di De Gaulle, lo sai questo?"

"Comunque gran parte di questa cartaccia è inutile."

"Oh, e dove dovrei conservare traccia dei vecchi casi secondo te?"

"Qui." rispose Sherlock battendosi un dito sulla fronte.

Philippe strabuzzò gli occhi. "Tutto a memoria? Tu sei pazzo, garçon!"

"Non 'a memoria' ma in un palazzo della memoria. È una tecnica mnemonica per stipare e ritrovare velocemente informazioni utili che ho scoperto da poco e che sto sviluppando."

"Fammi capire bene - Philippe si grattò la testa - ti immagini questa stessa stanza nella tua mente e la usi per accumulare dati?"

"Non sia ridicolo - rispose Sherlock il suo solito sorrisetto - sto usando il Palazzo di Versailles."

Philippe scoppiò in una risata fragorosa. "Sei incredibile garçon, incroyable." [4]

 

Una domenica pomeriggio Sherlock scese lungo le rive della Senna. Lui e Philippe avevano appena risolto un caso di furto di gioielli che li aveva tenuti impegnati per giorni. Il vecchio detective aveva proclamato che intendeva dormire per i tre giorni successivi e questo lo aveva lasciato senza nulla da fare. Restò qualche minuto a fissare l’acqua torbida, ricordando il giorno in cui lui e John erano scesi lungo le rive del Tamigi mangiando un gelato; mosse coi piedi la ghiaia alla ricerca di qualche sasso piatto da far rimbalzare sul pelo dell'acqua, quando un guaito attirò la sua attenzione.

Un piccolo Cocker Spaniel (di circa un anno di età) lottava contro la corrente per restare a galla, ma era in difficoltà: le acque del fiume sembravano placide e traevano in inganno, ma nascondevano gorghi e mulinelli che trascinavano verso il fondo.

"Qui! Qui, bello!" Sherlock si batté una mano sulla coscia e cercò di attirare l'attenzione del cane per farlo avvicinare a terra, ma la forza delle acque lo stava trascinando lontano.

"Coraggio!" gridò ancora e iniziò a seguire il cane dalla riva, agitando le braccia. Il cocker tentò di avvicinarsi a lui, ma si vedeva che era in acqua da tanto tempo ed era molto stanco.

"Non ce la fa da solo - disse un ragazzo, anch'egli inglese, spuntato da chissà dove - tu continua a seguirlo, io cerco qualcosa per aiutarlo e arrivo subito."

Sherlock non gli badò più di tanto, troppo concentrato sul cane che gli ricordava il suo Redbeard. Stava quasi pensando di tuffarsi nelle acque inquinate del fiume, quando l'altro ragazzo tornò con un lungo arbusto di vimini che gettò in acqua. Il cocker capì: afferrò l'estremità dei rami tra i denti e il ragazzo iniziò a trascinarlo verso riva.

"Così, ci siamo quasi."

Ce l'avevano quasi fatta quando il ramo si spezzò e rischiarono di perdere il cane di nuovo. A questo punto Sherlock entrò davvero nel fiume e prese l'animale per la collottola, ma perse l'equilibrio a causa del fondo melmoso e se la sarebbe vista brutta se l'altro ragazzo non lo avesse afferrato saldamente per un braccio, trascinando entrambi in salvo.

"Tutto bene?" domandò, e Sherlock annuì, dedicandogli finalmente un po'di attenzione.

Il ragazzo era all'incirca della sua stessa età, aveva uno spiccato accento londinese, puzzava di acquaragia e i suoi jeans erano macchiati in più di colori ad olio: lo liquidò come uno dei tanti pseudo-artisti che intasavano il quartiere di Montmartre. Il ragazzo tirò fuori dalla tasca posteriore dei pantaloni un fazzoletto di tela, con il quale si mise ad asciugare il cagnolino, che scodinzolava felice e gli esprimeva la sua gratitudine leccandogli le mani.

"Non ha paura delle persone, è abbastanza curato, quindi non credo sia un randagio, però non ha collare, né medaglietta, né tatuaggio e dubito fortemente che abbia il microchip sottopelle. Forse potremmo mettere dei volantini in zona per vedere se qualcuno lo ha perso, tu che dici?"

Si voltò verso di lui e solo in quel momento sembrò realizzare che Sherlock era bagnato fino alle ascelle.

"Oh, scusa!" esclamò.

"Perché ti scusi? Non sei tu che mi hai buttato in acqua."

"Perché sei fradicio e io sto qui a perdere tempo in chiacchiere: dovresti cambiarti immediatamente - guardò alternativamente lui e il cane - dove stai tu fanno tenere animali?"

"No, sto in un motel e il padrone tollera a malapena le persone."

"Allora possiamo portarlo da me intanto che decidiamo il da farsi, la mia padrona di casa non ha problemi con gli animali. E ti darò dei vestiti asciutti - gli porse una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi - Victor Trevor." si presentò.

"Sherlock Holmes."

Tornarono indietro per recuperare il cavalletto ed il materiale da pittura di Victor, con il cocker che, dimenticata la sua disavventura, trotterellava allegro al loro fianco. Il ragazzo fece sedere il cane nel cestino della sua bici, consegnò a Sherlock la tela e la valigetta di legno, lo invitò a prendere posto dietro al sellino e così, nonostante l'equilibrio precario, raggiunsero il minuscolo appartamento del pittore, in una palazzina che affacciava su una piccola traversa di Rue Marcadet.

"Mi spiace, non c'è molto spazio e, ti prego, chiudi un occhio sul disordine - si scusò Victor spostando un tavolo che ostruiva il passaggio per metterlo in giardino - Ho scelto questo appartamento perché ha la cantina più grande del palazzo ed è piacevole stare in giardino quando non piove."

"Cioè quasi mai." osservò Sherlock e Victor rise.

"Sì, hai ragione anche tu."

Prese una tuta e un asciugamano puliti da una scatola di cartone (ce ne erano quattro nella stanza e costituivano l'armadio).

"Mi sembra che abbiamo la stessa taglia, quindi dovrebbe andarti bene. Fai pure una doccia e metti gli abiti bagnati nell'asciugatrice. Sai come si usa?"

"Sì, grazie."

Il percorso in bicicletta lo aveva infreddolito, quindi l'acqua calda sulla pelle si rivelò molto piacevole.

Quando uscì dal bagno, Victor era in giardino (un cortiletto di pochi metri quadri circondato da una vecchia palizzata di bambù) e allungava pezzi di pane al cane.

Si guardò intorno, studiando i disegni preparatori ed i quadri accatastati ovunque. Forse aveva dato un giudizio affrettato definendolo un pseudo artista, perché alcune delle tele erano notevoli: non erano state dipinte con un pennello, ma con un pezzetto di spugna intinto nel colore e poi premuto sulla tela, ora delicatamente, ora più forte, e l'accostamento cromatico scelto dal pittore era molto armonico, sia osservato da vicino, sia facendo qualche passo indietro e guardando l'opera nel suo insieme; altri quadri, invece, dovevano essere stati dipinti con una spatola, oppure spremendo direttamente dal tubetto il colore sulla tela: un tramonto sulle rive della Senna comunicava una fortissima energia e Sherlock, pur non essendo un grande appassionato di arte moderna, ne restò colpito.

Tuttavia, accanto a quei dipinti così belli, c'erano anche dei ritratti di persone, estremamente somiglianti con le foto attaccate a un angolo della cornice (anzi, molto pietosi con i loro difetti), ma anche manieristici e vuoti, tanto che per un istante Sherlock si domandò se non fossero opera di qualcun altro.

“I primi sono la mia vera passione, i secondi mi servono per vivere. Occasionalmente realizzo anche delle illustrazioni per riviste, pagano bene. - spiegò Victor rientrando i casa e mettendo il bollitore sul fuoco, poi guardò a terra, quasi imbarazzato - ma mi sembra quasi di mentire quando dipingo quei ritratti: quello non sono veramente io.”

“È quello che la gente vuole: una versione adulatoria di se stessa.” disse Sherlock sedendosi sul divano. Subito il cocker gli si avvicinò reclamando coccole.

“Esattamente.”

“Non apprezzerebbero un ritratto di un altro genere e non gli farebbe piacere essere dipinti per quello che veramente sono, quindi non avrebbe senso sprecare il tuo talento con loro.”

“Grazie.” gli disse Victor con un sorriso timido.

“Non c’è bisogno che mi ringrazi: non ti stavo facendo un complimento, dico solo la verità.”

“Ma è bello sentirselo dire, quindi grazie.” Victor prese il tè da una latta e preparò due tazze. Il cane gli si avvicinò nella speranza di avere un altro pezzo di pane o dei biscotti.

“Vedo che hai solo dei frollini al cioccolato: non devi darglieli anche se insiste, gli fanno male.” lo avvisò Sherlock.

“Lo so. Hai un cane anche tu?”

“L’ho avuto quando ero bambino.”

Victor prese un altro pezzo di pane e lo lanciò al cocker.

“Gli ho fatto una foto con il cellulare, domani la porto ad un mio amico tipografo e faccio stampare una ventina di volantini da distribuire vicino a dove l’abbiamo trovato.”

“E’ l’idea migliore.”

"Nel frattempo come lo chiamiamo?"

Sherlock si stinse nelle spalle. "Non saprei."

"Blackstone?"

"E chi sarebbe?"

"Era un giudice inglese piuttosto famoso. Mio padre voleva che mi laureassi in legge. - Victor strinse le labbra e si rabbuiò un istante - Sai che ti dico? No, non è un bel nome."

"Mio padre vorrebbe che prendessi un incarico governativo." gli confidò Sherlock, senza nemmeno sapere lui perché.

"Non ti vedo proprio a fare un lavoro del genere - Victor rise e gli passò la tazza di tè - non sei per nulla diplomatico."

"E tu non sei per nulla adatto a fare l'avvocato, con il tuo continuo scusarti e ridere: nessuno ti prenderebbe mai sul serio."

“Hai ragione. E tu cosa fai a Parigi?”

“L’investigatore privato.”

“Come Maigret. Figo.”

“Per favore!” Al sentirsi paragonare ad un personaggio letterario (uno del tutto ridicolo, oltretutto), Sherlock sbuffò indignato e lanciò a Victor un’occhiata raggelante, ma l’altro non smise di sorridere.

“Che ha di tanto terribile Maigret?”

“I suoi metodi investigativi sono terribili, e oltretutto è francese.” Arricciò il naso con disgusto.

"Non ti piacciono i francesi? Allora cosa fai a Parigi?"

"La città è piena di criminali."

Victor dovette sedersi su una sedia per il troppo ridere.

"Ti prego, certe osservazioni tienitele per te, o rischi di vedertela brutta."

Sherlock si unì alla risata: in effetti era ridicolo vivere a Parigi e mal sopportare i francesi. "Che ne dici di Morgan?" domandò infine.

"Mh?"

"Il cane. Possiamo chiamarlo Morgan."

"Era un pirata, vero?"

"Sì."

"Be', l'aria da filibustiere ce l'ha - Victor batté un piede per terra e subito il cocker gli rivolse la sua attenzione - Ehi, ti piace il nome Morgan?"

Il cane inclinò la testa da un lato e sembrò valutare la cosa.

"Non ha protestato, quindi penso gli piaccia."

"I cani non abbaiano se non c'è un motivo." osservò Sherlock nascondendo uno sbadiglio.

Il tè era caldo e forte e il divano era molto comodo; Sherlock chiuse gli occhi con l’intenzione di riposarsi solo un istante prima di tornare in albergo, e quando li riaprì la luce del sole era del tutto sbagliata: non era più l’arancio intenso del tramonto, ma l’oro scintillante del mattino: aveva dormito per tutta la notte. A un certo punto Victor lo aveva fatto sdraiare per bene e coperto con un plaid di lana.

“Buongiorno. Dormito bene?”

Il pittore era una sfocata sagoma scura che si stagliava in controsole al centro della stanza e Sherlock si schermò gli occhi e tornò sotto alla coperta, borbottando qualcosa di vago.

“Non sei un tipo mattiniero, mi sembra di capire. - come risposta gli arrivò un grugnito e Victor rise adagio - A me invece piace, è la parte della giornata che preferisco. Non so perché, ma dipingo meglio la mattina.”

"Ma tu dove hai dormito?"

Oltre al divano non c’era un letto nella stanza.

"Su un materassino gonfiabile."

"Mi dispiace."

"Tranquillo, ci sono abituato: lo uso sempre quando ospito qualche amico."

Sherlock si tirò a sedere con uno sbuffo, infastidito da quelle chiacchiere non richieste.

"Ho fatto il caffè da poco, dovrebbe essere ancora caldo."

Morgan si era impossessato di un vecchio maglione liso, l'aveva portato in una cesta di vimini che era diventata la sua cuccia, e lo salutò agitando la coda; Sherlock spostò lo sguardo su Victor e si accorse che il ragazzo stava dipingendo il cane, perché ogni tanto sporgeva la testa da un lato della tela per osservarlo, poi tornava ad immergere la punta della spugna nei colori.

Si accorse anche che l'altro era completamente nudo.

"Se ti dà fastidio posso mettermi qualcosa addosso."

"È casa tua, puoi fare quello che ti pare."

Era la seconda persona che vedeva nuda dopo John; la cosa non gli fece nessun effetto, ma nemmeno gli diede fastidio. In certe cose Victor era genuinamente eccentrico, proprio come lui.

"Ora dovrei dire qualcosa di filosofico o profondo - scherzò Victor - come che quando lavoro non voglio distrazioni di nessun tipo e che anche i vestiti mi danno fastidio, o che dipingere nudo mi aiuta a mettermi in contatto con il mio io interiore, ma la verità è che così sporco meno abiti."

"Dipingi nudo anche quando sei a casa dei tuoi clienti?"

Sherlock guardò il quadro: non era particolarmente realistico, ma aveva saputo cogliere la vivacità e la dolcezza del cane; si avvicinò a Morgan per accarezzarlo, poi si versò una tazza di caffè: sì, era ancora bevibile.

"No, lì succede il contrario. Anche se ad alcune clienti non dispiacerebbe. Solo a loro però." Victor sorrise, ma Sherlock appoggiò con forza la tazza nel lavandino. "Devo andare."

"Ehi, calma, calma, non ho intenzione di saltarti addosso. Lo capisco quando una persona è impegnata."

"Come fai a dirlo? Non ti ho raccontato nulla di me."

"È la mia sensibilità di artista - rise quando Sherlock lo guardò storto - no, davvero: si intuisce che spesso stai pensando a qualcuno, come ieri al fiume."

"Mi osservavi?"

"Hai attirato la mia attenzione, lo ammetto."

"Mh.”

“E non sei obbligato a parlarne se non vuoi.”

No, Sherlock non voleva. Era stupidamente geloso dei ricordi di John e non voleva condividerli con nessuno; si frugò in tasca e prese alcune banconote.

“Per i volantini per il cane."

"Ma è troppo." protestò Victor.

"E per prendergli qualcosa da mangiare."

"Dove ti trovo se ho qualche novità su Morgan?"

Sherlock gli diede l'indirizzo del suo motel ed uscì accennando un saluto.

 

“Puoi essere abile finché vuoi, ma non riusciresti a liberarti da una presa da dietro che ti blocca le braccia.”

“Non sto dicendo che sia facile, ma non è impossibile.”

Un pomeriggio Yu Mei stava insegnando a Sherlock qualche mossa di arte marziale nella sua stanza d’albergo (essere atterrati su un tappeto pieno di acari era sempre meglio che sul cemento del vicolo, sporco di sostanze non identificabili).

“Non mi credi? Coraggio, afferrami.”

Sherlock passò le braccia sotto le ascelle della ragazza, stando attento che non potesse colpirlo con i gomiti, né dargli una testata, e credeva di averla bloccata senza possibilità di scampo, ma Yu Mei non perse la calma: si lasciò andare quasi a peso morto, abbassando il baricentro, piantò il piede sinistro sopra quello di Sherlock, mentre con il destro colpì con precisione lo stinco di Sherlock, spostando tutto il suo peso in avanti. Sbilanciato, Sherlock istintivamente lasciò la presa attorno alle ascelle di Yu Mei e quest’ultima si divincolò in un lampo, gli torse un braccio dietro la schiena e vi piantò sopra un ginocchio.

“Visto?”

“Invece di contrastare i miei movimenti, li hai quasi assecondati e poi hai sfruttato il peso di entrambi per sbilanciarmi.”

“E mettere le mani avanti per evitare di cadere è un gesto istintivo. Qualche altra mossa che credi non sappia fare, Sherlock?”

In quel momento qualcuno bussò alla porta.

“Avanti.”

Non appena la porta si aprì, Morgan corse ad annusare Sherlock e Yu Mei.

“Oh, che carino!” la ragazza lo prese subito in braccio.

“Ah… disturbo?” domandò Victor stupito, vedendo i due sdraiati sul pavimento.

“No.” rispose Sherlock senza scomporsi, accettando di buon grado le leccate sulla faccia del cocker, mentre Yu Mei era decisamente più imbarazzata.

“Scusa, scusa, non è come sembra, gli stavo solo insegnando qualche mossa di ju jitsu.”

“No, no, colpa mia! Non ho avvisato prima di passare.”

"La finite voi due? Sembra stiate facendo a gara a chi si scusa di più." intervenne Sherlock.

"È così che funziona tra persone civili, troglodita." lo rimbeccò Yu Mei.

"Noioso - sbuffò, poi si rivolse a Victor - Ci sono delle novità per il cane?"

“A dire il vero no: ho avuto una commissione improvvisa da una rivista e non ho ancora avuto modo di attaccare i volantini - sollevò un sacchetto di plastica contenente i fogli e due spillatrici - mi chiedevo se ti andava di aiutarmi: in due faremo prima.”

Era qualche giorno che Philippe non lo chiamava e l’allenamento con Yu Mei lo aveva lasciato indolenzito, quindi accettò di buon grado.

“Mi vesto e arrivo subito.”

“Io e Morgan aspettiamo giù, prima che succeda l’inevitabile.” avvisò Victor, dato che il cagnolino dava segni di irrequietezza e sembrava sul punto di fare pipì sul tappeto.

“Scendo anch’io.” disse Yu Mei, e lasciarono a Sherlock il tempo di prepararsi. Una volta in strada, la ragazza si avviò verso il ristorante, a metà strada però, si girò e tornò indietro.

“Non sono la sua ragazza.”

Victor la guardò confuso. “Oh… va bene, ma perché me lo stai dicendo?”

"E nemmeno tu sei il suo ragazzo." proseguì imperterrita.

"Lo so." sospirò il pittore.

"A volte sapere le cose non è sufficiente per comportarsi di conseguenza."

"E questa cos'è, saggezza orientale?"

Yu Mei si strinse nelle spalle. "Lo dico solo perché mi sembri una brava persona e mi spiacerebbe vederti star male. Sherlock è sicuramente un tipo affascinante, ma il suo cuore è altrove, posto che ne abbia ancora uno."

"Non ti sembra di esagerare?"

"No. Però tu fa come credi, sei liberissimo di non ascoltarmi, dopotutto - si chinò per fare un'ultima carezza al cane - quella frase di prima l'ho presa da un biscotto della fortuna. Ci vediamo."

Yu Mei tornò nel suo ristorante, e qualche minuto dopo arrivò Sherlock, che guardò male la bicicletta di Victor.

“L’altra volta il viaggio è stato scomodissimo: lasciala qui e andiamo a piedi.”

“Sì, così ne trovo due.”

“Allora questa volta pedalo io.” gli annunciò mettendo Morgan nel cestino anteriore.

“Come vuoi.”

“Quando avrò i soldi, andrò in giro soltanto in taxi.” borbottò Sherlock.

Tornarono nel punto del fiume dove avevano trovato il cane, attaccando volantini sugli alberi del viale. Vedendo due ragazze sedute su una panchina, Victor chiese loro, con molta educazione, se lo avessero mai visto gironzolare nei dintorni, ma le due, infastidite per essere state interrotte, dissero di no senza nemmeno guardarle.

“Grazie lo stesso, e scusate per il disturbo. Se per caso-” iniziò Victor, ma Sherlock lo interruppe.

“Inutile parlare con loro, non vedrebbero nemmeno se scoppiasse un incendio qua davanti: una è troppo impegnata a calcolare se questa settimana ha perso più o meno peso dell’amica, e comunque la risposta è no, e l’altra non riesce a staccare gli occhi dal cellulare in attesa di un messaggio da un uomo sposato.”

“Come diavolo ti permetti?” esclamò indignata una delle due, mentre Victor lo trascinava via.

“Okay, senti…”

“Se lo sono meritato.”

“Probabilmente sì, però adesso facciamo così: tu attacchi i volantini ed io parlo con le persone, va bene?”

“Forse è meglio.” concesse Sherlock, ed insieme risalirono lentamente lungo il corso della Senna, con Morgan che faceva la spola da uno all’altro e loro due che chiacchieravano del più e del meno.

Quando Victor si allontanò per comprare degli choux [5] da una pasticceria, Sherlock si sedette su un muretto e lo osservò attentamente: non era un ragazzo stupido, era colto, la sua conversazione non era per nulla noiosa (quasi un miracolo) e non si risentiva affatto per le sue osservazioni, per quanto brusche o acide fossero (più che un quasi miracolo). Sua mamma lo avrebbe definito senz'altro un ragazzo da sposare.

Dopo John, Victor era la prima persona di cui Sherlock tollerava la vicinanza e la compagnia e forse sarebbe stato logico provare per lui lo stesso affetto, ma non era così. Quando aveva conosciuto John aveva provato l'immediato desiderio di sorprenderlo, di avere la sua ammirazione, di non volerlo deludere (a nulla erano valsi i rimproveri del fratello sul suo uso della cocaina, ma era stata sufficiente la delusione di John a farlo desistere). Lui e John si incastravano perfettamente, come due tessere di un puzzle, mentre con Victor non era scattato in lui nulla del genere: facevano parte della stessa figura del puzzle, ma non erano due tessere adiacenti. E in quel momento Sherlock capì che avrebbe potuto trascorrere tutta la vita assieme a Victor, o a una qualsiasi altra persona, ma non se ne sarebbe mai innamorato, perché non era John Watson. Il suo cuore non era grande, né generoso e in esso c'era spazio per una sola persona. Mancando questa, sarebbe rimasto vuoto.

Victor tornò con un vassoio di choux al pistacchio e nocciola e Morgan abbaiò rumorosamente.

"No, no, niente dolci per te, ti fanno male." rise il pittore.

"Mentre torniamo a casa tua dobbiamo comprargli dei croccantini."

"Sì, e se entro una settimana il padrone non si fa avanti, lo porterò dal veterinario. Non troveremo mai a chi appartiene, vero?" aggiunse dopo una piccola pausa, pulendosi le mani dallo zucchero a velo.

"Temo di no: non sappiamo per quanto tempo sia stato trascinato dalla corrente del fiume e se il padrone tenesse veramente a lui, gli avrebbe messo la medaglietta."

"Mi dispiace Morgan - disse Victor accucciandosi a terra - temo che dovrai rassegnarti a noi due." e lo grattò dietro un orecchio.

"Tu... gli parli sul serio come se potesse capirti."

"Sì, problemi?"

"Sei fuori di testa." proclamò Sherlock, centrando il cestino dei rifiuti con il vassoio vuoto degli choux.

"Sono un artista, ovvio che sì. E poi nemmeno tu sei l'emblema della normalità."

Sherlock sorrise e, per una volta, non replicò: no, non si sarebbe mai innamorato di Victor, ma la sua compagnia rendeva le giornate più sopportabili.

Il padrone di Morgan non venne mai ritrovato e così i due continuarono ad occuparsi del cane, ora a casa di Victor, ora in albergo da Sherlock (il padrone del motel, visto che lui era l' unico a pagare sempre puntualmente l'affitto della camera, chiudeva un occhio quando vedeva la palla di pelo), anche se, in quest'ultimo caso, il cocker veniva letteralmente sequestrato da Yu Mei, che stravedeva per lui. La ragazza gli dava da mangiare gli avanzi del ristorante, Sherlock si infuriava sostenendo che gli facessero male e Victor doveva intervenire per calmare gli animi.

 

*

 

“Devo farmi operare alla schiena, garçon. Mi ricovero domani.” gli annunciò un giorno Philippe, alzandosi dalla sedia con una smorfia di dolore.

“Mi domandavo cosa stesse aspettando ancora, di provare il brivido della paralisi?” ritorse Sherlock. Da qualche tempo l’uomo si muoveva a fatica e non occorrevano grandi capacità deduttive per capire che ormai aveva raggiunto il limite.

“Odio gli ospedali - brontolò l'altro - i dottori sono solo interessati a dirti quello che non devi fare e le infermiere sono tutte delle virago."

Vedendolo prendere il cappotto, Morgan si alzò speranzoso dalla cuccia e gli andò incontro con il guinzaglio tra i denti. Siccome Victor era a Digione per una mostra collettiva, Sherlock aveva chiesto a Philippe se il cane potesse restare lì un paio di giorni e lui aveva accettato di buon grado. "Ha un muso più simpatico della mia ex moglie." aveva detto.

“Cosa devo fare in sua assenza?”

“Finisci di raccogliere le prove per il caso Lemoine.”

“Ma è un banale caso di divorzio. No!” si ribellò il ragazzo.

“Sì invece! Quando avrai una tua agenzia investigativa potrai fare quello che vuoi, ma fintanto che lavori per me, farai quello che ti dico, mi sono spiegato?”

Sherlock lo guardò con aria torva, ma non rispose e Philippe lo prese per un sì.

“Très bien.”

“L’avrò risolto entro domani. Sicuro di non avere altro per le mani?”

Philippe gli diede le spalle mentre prendeva l’impermeabile dall’attaccapanni.

“Purtroppo no, è un periodo in cui les parisiens si stanno comportando bene.”

Sherlock assottigliò gli occhi, fiutando una bugia, ma non disse nulla.

"Ci vediamo tra un paio di settimane, fa' il bravo, garçon."

"Non rispondo nemmeno."

"E vieni in ospedale fra tre giorni a farmi rapporto sui Lemoine."

"Mi vuole controllare?"

"Vorrei evitare che tu faccia stupidaggini. Sarebbe una seccatura, con tutto il tempo che ho investito su di te."

"La verità è che non troverebbe un altro assistente che sta qui con questo stipendio da fame."

 

Come aveva predetto, risolvere il caso del tradimento del signor Lemoine fu una questione di ore, non di giorni; l'uomo era troppo sicuro di sé e convinto che la mogli fosse troppo ingenua per scoprire il tradimento, ed era diventato così sfrontato da portare l'amante a cena in un ristorante poco lontano da dove abitava. Sherlock sviluppò le foto che provavano il tradimento e le portò alla signora Lemoine; di solito lasciava fosse Philippe ad occuparsene perché odiava quella parte del lavoro: aveva a che fare con gente lamentosa e piagnucolante, che cadeva dalle nuvole e inveiva oltraggiata contro il partner, ma non ammetteva mai di essere stata stupida e cieca.

La signora Lemoine non faceva eccezione e ora stava accartocciando tra le mani le foto portate da Sherlock e continuava a interrompere il suo resoconto con lamenti insopportabili.

"Mi scusi - proruppe il ragazzo all'ennesima interruzione - ma non ho tutto il giorno. Ora, riguardo al saldo della parcella..."

"Non avrei mai immaginato che Lucas potesse-"

"Però l'ha fatto - tagliò corto Sherlock - Preferisce fare un assegno ora o aspettare la fattura?"

La donna alzò gli occhi su di lui ed il suo sguardo cambiò repentinamente.

 _"Oh, splendido_ \- pensò Sherlock con sarcasmo - _ci mancava solo questo."_

La signora Lemoine si alzò per andarsi a sedere sul divano accanto a lui.

"E a te cosa piacerebbe?" domandò ammiccante, abbandonando la maschera dell'inconsolabile moglie tradita.

"Non questo." disse Sherlock, bloccando la mano della donna che voleva insinuarsi nei suoi capelli.

"Suvvia - cercò di blandirlo lei - vuoi farmi credere che un bel ragazzo come te non sa divertirsi un po'?"

La mano della donna scivolò spudoratamente in mezzo alle sue gambe, trovandolo del tutto disinteressato.

"La mia idea di divertimento non include certo aiutarla a vendicarsi di suo marito. Perché non impiega meglio il suo tempo domandosi il motivo del tradimento?"

 

"E così ti ha tirato dietro un vaso di fiori?" chiese Victor al termine del racconto. Sherlock era passato da lui per riportargli Morgan.

"Pazza isterica." borbottò Sherlock.

“A me una volta una provò a colpirmi con un televisore quando non accettai una scopata come compenso per il ritratto che le avevo fatto.”

“Parlando di quadri, come è andata la mostra?”

“Non ho venduto nulla.”

“La gente è proprio stupida.” Sherlock scosse la testa: Victor aveva portato quattro delle sue tele più belle.

“Però un paio di critici li hanno fotografati e hanno parlato un po’ con me: è già qualcosa. Tornando alla signora Lemoine, alla fine sei riuscito a farti pagare?”

“Sì, e per fortuna il caso si è concluso e non dovrò più rivederla.”

“Quindi sei in vacanza finché Philippe non esce dall’ospedale?”

“Non proprio.”

“Oh, nuovi clienti?”

“Stamattina si è presentato un uomo in ufficio: voleva che spiassi il fidanzato della figlia per conto suo, ma ho rifiutato.”

Victor sciacquò una spugna con l’acquaragia e scosse la testa. “Il tuo capo non ne sarà contento.”

“Era un caso troppo banale e non degno del mio tempo. E poi penso che Philippe stia lavorando a qualcosa di grosso e non abbia voluto dirmelo. Voglio scoprire di cosa si tratta.”

“Se lo dici tu sarà sicuramente vero, ma Sherlock - l’artista si morsicò il labbro inferiore - non pensi che abbia avuto le sue buone ragioni per non dirtelo?”

“Delle due l’una: o non mi ritiene all’altezza del caso, oppure pensa sia troppo pericoloso. Ad ogni modo, intendo scoprirlo.”

“Non mi sembra una buona idea. Sherlock, ascoltami!” Victor alzò la voce, ma l’altro era già uscito di casa; Morgan lo guardò uggiolando.

“Già, non sono tranquillo nemmeno io.”

 

Sherlock sospettava ci fosse una cassaforte nell’ufficio privato di Philippe e impiegò meno di un quarto d’ora per trovarla: dei tre schedari della stanza, uno era molto più impolverato degli altri, come se non venisse mai usato: basto spostarlo di qualche centimetro per capire che era vuoto e serviva solo per nascondere una cassaforte a muro con combinazione meccanica. Inutile cercare la sequenza di numeri scritta da qualche parte, quell’uomo non era stupido. Tuttavia un giorno si era lamentato con Sherlock che, con l’avvento di Internet e dell’home banking, serviva una password per ogni dannata cosa e lui non era venuto al mondo per ricordare parole di accesso, quindi sicuramente aveva usato una data, qualcosa di significativo ed importante.

Ma cosa?

Il ragazzo si guardò intorno: la stanza era spoglia e non offriva alcun indizio utile, Philippe non era un appassionato di politica o di calcio, alle pareti non erano appese foto di famiglia (non aveva figli ed era felicemente divorziato, come amava ripetere a chiunque), solo la sua licenza di investigatore privato e la fotocopia dell’assegno incassato per la risoluzione del primo caso.

“Oh, ma certo!” Sherlock batté le mani: Philippe e la moglie si erano separati proprio per via del suo lavoro e lui era stato ben contento di scegliere quest’ultimo.

Una rapida ricerca nel cassetto della scrivania dove teneva il passaporto, il rogito della casa ed altri documenti personali gli fece trovare copia della sentenza di divorzio e provò ad aprire la cassaforte con la data della stessa: scattò all’istante.

“Bene, bene, cosa abbiamo qui?”

Il ragazzo prese un voluminoso fascicolo e si sedette sul pavimento, iniziando a studiarlo. C’erano diverse foto di Sulpice Doucet, un politico parigino che lavorava nello staff del capo dell’opposizione nel Consiglio municipale, foto scattate di nascosto, quasi tutte di notte, mentre l’uomo si incontrava con altre persone nei pressi di un complesso industriale dismesso. Nel faldone c’erano anche i bilanci e le visure della Camera di Commercio di alcune piccole società che per lo più gestivano bar o pizzerie d’asporto, ma in nessuna di esse figurava il nome del politico come socio. Non ci capiva un granché.

Il campanello dell’ufficio suonò insistentemente per tre volte di seguito.

“Le bureau est fermé. Casse-toi!” [6] urlò Sherlock dalla finestra aperta.

“Sono io.” era la voce di Victor.

Sherlock si affacciò fuori dal balconcino. “Cosa ci fai qui, non stavi dipingendo?”

“Te ne sei andato come se stessi per andare in guerra, ero preoccupato.”

“Come puoi vedere sto bene.”

“Posso salire?”

Sherlock gli gettò le chiavi e quando Victor entrò nell’ufficio e vide la cassaforte aperta, sospirò pesantemente.

“Sai che Philippe si arrabbierà.”

“Così impara a raccontarmi balle e a cercare di tenermi all’oscuro dei casi più interessanti.”

“Di che si tratta?” domandò il pittore, gesticolando in direzione dei fogli sparpagliati a terra.

“Ancora non capisco bene, ci sto lavorando.”

Victor si inginocchiò sul pavimento e diede una scorsa alle foto e ad alcuni documenti societari.

“E’ una materia ostica ed i bilanci bisogna saperli leggere.”

“E tu lo sai fare - il viso di Sherlock si illuminò - non ti sei laureato, ma hai studiato legge per due anni.”

“Non credo che sia una buona idea, Sherlock: ho visto chi c’è nelle foto e preferirei non immischiarmi in certe faccende.”

“Ma dai, sarà divertente. Entusiasmante, persino.”

Il viso di Victor era serio e preoccupato e raccontava che il ragazzo non condivideva assolutamente il suo punto di vista.

“Ti prego, Vic. Mi sto annoiando a morte.”

Non era solito usare certe manfrine per ingraziarsi l’amico, ma era pronto a forzare un po’ la mano per vincere le sue (francamente tediose) resistenze.

“D’accordo - si arrese l’altro - ma spero di non dovermene pentire.”

“Sono tutto orecchie.”

“E’ probabile che si tratti di riciclaggio di denaro sporco: piccoli esercizi commerciali come questi sono le migliori lavanderie di denaro, perché aprono e chiudono nel giro di pochi mesi, vi circolano piccole somme ma con un flusso costante ed è difficile che la Finanza riesca a individuarle.”

“Doucet si occupa del rilascio delle licenze commerciali - osservò Sherlock, rigirandosi tra le dita una foto del politico - quindi probabilmente sta agevolando dei criminali che riciclano denaro. Ma come viene ricompensato?” si domandò, portando le mani davanti al viso e restando alcuni minuti in silenzio meditativo.

Victor scartabellò tra i bilanci. “In alcune compagini sociali vi è questo ‘Trust La Laurentienne’ tra i soci.”

“E cosa sarebbe?”

“E’ una società fiduciaria, la gente le usa come paravento quando non vuole far sapere che detiene quote di determinate società. La cosa curiosa - Victor porse alcuni bilanci a Sherlock - è che le società dove c’è questo Trust distribuiscono utili molto più frequentemente delle altre.”

“Ecco come arrivano le mazzette a Doucet, sottoforma di utili perfettamente leciti. Credo che Philippe fosse vicino alla soluzione quando è stato bloccato dall’ernia.”

“Allora non sarebbe meglio lasciar fare a lui?”

Sherlock lo ignorò del tutto. “Dalla data delle foto scattate da Philippe risulta che Doucet si incontra ogni secondo martedì del mese con i suoi complici, probabilmente per fare il punto della situazione. E oggi è il secondo martedì del mese.”

“Sherlock, no.”

“Tranquillo, sarò prudente.”

“Non mi piace - ribadì Victor scuotendo la testa - questa cosa non mi piace per niente.” Tuttavia era chiaro che nulla di ciò che stava dicendo avrebbe dissuaso Sherlock dal suo intento e davvero non riusciva a capire il gusto dell’amico di volersi ficcare nei guai a tutti i costi.

“Vieni con me?” domandò Sherlock con un sorriso entusiasta.

“Io… non so…”

“Puoi semplicemente restare nei paraggi.”

“Okay.” sospirò l’altro, ma continuò a pensare che fosse una pessima idea.

 

Quella sera Sherlock si appostò tra due furgoni parcheggiati e attese.

Dopo circa un'ora un'auto avanzò lentamente risalendo dalla strada, si fermò quasi di fronte a lui e spense il motore. Qualche minuto più tardi un'altra auto arrivò dalla direzione opposta e lampeggiò una volta con gli abbaglianti; ricevuta una risposta analoga dalla prima vettura, si avvicinò. Doucet e un altro uomo scesero dalle rispettive auto, il secondo aprì una valigetta e tirò fuori dei documenti.

Sherlock sporse la macchina fotografica e scattò una foto. Peccato non ci fosse modo di sentire cosa stessero dicendo. Ma se fosse riuscito a risalire la strada e a fare il giro, sarebbe potuto arrivare alle spalle dell'auto del politico, e-

“Cosa stai facendo?” tuonò una voce minacciosa alle sue spalle, colpendolo sulla nuca con un pugno.

Sherlock lasciò cadere la macchina fotografica e scalciò, cercando di impedire all’uomo di afferrarlo: era stato ingenuo a pensare che gli incontri non fossero sorvegliati a distanza da qualche tirapiedi.

Doucet e l’altro uomo raccolsero frettolosamente le carte e salirono sulle rispettive auto, partendo a tutta velocità, mentre l’uomo che lo aveva sorpreso tirò fuori un grosso coltello a serramanico da dietro la schiena e sferrò un fendente, che per fortuna Sherlock schivò per tempo, anche se la lama gli lacerò la camicia all’altezza della spalla sinistra.

Il ragazzo gli tirò un calcio sullo stinco facendolo cadere e ne approfittò per scappare in un vicolo.

“Sac à merde!” [7] imprecò il gorilla rialzandosi per inseguirlo.

Il colpo alla nuca lo aveva intontito e non riusciva a correre veloce come voleva e sentiva i passi dell’uomo che si avvicinavano: presto sarebbe stato raggiunto.

Rapidamente richiamò alla mente tutte le tecniche di arti marziali imparate da Yu Mei e si voltò di scatto, preparandosi a combattere, quando un ragazzo con un cappellino da baseball calato sugli occhi corse loro incontro e si sbracciò, urlando a squarciagola: “Les flics! Les flics sont à venir!” [8], per poi sparire di nuovo tra gli edifici scuri.

“Merde!” il tirapiedi, davanti alla prospettiva di dover spiegare molte cose agli agenti di polizia, preferì non proseguire nell’inseguimento e si dileguò nella direzione da dove era venuto.

Poco dopo Sherlock fu raggiunto dal ragazzo che aveva urlato.

“Stai bene?” domandò togliendosi il cappellino: era Victor.

“Mai stato meglio - rispose Sherlock, sentendo l’adrenalina in circolo - l’idea di gridare che stavano arrivando gli sbirri è stata davvero molto buona.”

“Sì, ma adesso togliamoci di qui - replicò Victor afferrandolo per un gomito e trascinandolo via - non ho chiamato veramente i poliziotti, ho solo detto la prima cosa che mi è venuta in mente.”

“Non c’è più pericolo: quell’uomo ormai sarà già lontano.”

Sherlock era perfettamente tranquillo e tornò indietro dove le due auto si erano fermate, nella speranza che avessero lasciato cadere dei documenti nella fretta di scappare e infatti trovò alcuni fogli sotto al furgone dietro al quale si era nascosto. Al suo fianco Victor si muoveva sempre più nervoso.

“Ti prego Sherlock - lo implorò - andiamo via: abbiamo già corso troppi pericoli.”

“Arrivo, arrivo.”

Si drizzò ed in quel momento Victor vide che la sua camicia era sporca di sangue.

“Cristo, dobbiamo andare immediatamente in ospedale.”

Sherlock si esaminò la ferita: era molto superficiale e non faceva male, aveva a malapena lacerato la pelle, ma Victor sembrava quasi sul punto di svenire.

“Non è grave.” provò a rassicurarlo.

“Sherlock, quello è sangue.”

“L’emorragia si è già fermata, non voglio andare in ospedale.”

“Devi fare il richiamo dell’antitetanica.” insisté Victor.

“L’ho dovuta fare il mese scorso perché mi sono ferito ad una mano con del filo spinato. Rilassati, mi basta qualche cerotto per suture.”

Sherlock lo liquidò così, mentre leggeva i documenti lasciati indietro dai due uomini: erano davvero molto interessanti e avrebbero potuto dare una svolta al caso: andare lì quella sera era stata la decisione giusta; invece Victor ficcò le mani in tasca e riprese a camminare a testa bassa, ancora preoccupato e scosso per quanto accaduto e solo in quel momento Sherlock parve accorgersi che l’altro non condivideva affatto il suo entusiasmo.

Inevitabilmente la mente di Sherlock tornò a quando si era trovato in una situazione simile quando era in Inghilterra e si era introdotto nella bisca clandestina del pub: in quel frangente c’era John al suo fianco ed alla fine di tutto ne avevano riso insieme, perché John lo capiva, vedeva la vita nel suo stesso modo.

Victor no.

“Li hai almeno i cerotti?” chiese Victor quando ormai erano in vista del suo motel.

“No.”

“Aspetta qui.” sospirò e si fermò davanti a una farmacia aperta 24 ore.

"Ce la fai a medicarti da solo? Non amo la vista del sangue."

"Sì, certo." prese il pacchetto della farmacia dalle sue mani e lo ringraziò.

Victor indugiò ancora un istante sul marciapiede.

"Cosa c'è ancora? - chiese Sherlock - Tutto si è risolto per il meglio."

"Tu lo rifaresti, vero?"

"Lo rifarò. - lo corresse Sherlock - Voglio essere un detective, voglio fare qualcosa di unico al mondo: mi imbatterò di continuo in situazioni come queste."

"Non ti spaventa il pericolo?"

"No, per nulla."

"Ma ci sono persone che si preoccupano per me."

"Questo è irrilevante - disse Sherlock in tono piatto - non voglio modellare la mia vita sulla base delle aspettative o delle preoccupazioni altrui."

"E se _lui_ ti chiedesse di smettere?"

Sherlock scosse la testa e sorrise.

"Lui non mi chiederebbe mai di farlo." affermò Sherlock con sicurezza.

Victor si passò una mano sul viso. "È meglio che vada, sono davvero molto stanco."

"Okay, e grazie per stasera: senza di te me la sarei vista brutta."

 

Sherlock portò i documenti che aveva trovato a Philippe mentre questi si trovava ancora in ospedale. Ovviamente sulle prime il detective si infuriò con lui per i rischi che aveva corso e urlò così tanto che un’infermiera minacciò di sedarlo, ma poi si rabbonì e prese a sfogliare le carte con interesse.

“Sì, potrebbero essere utili.” ammise infine.

"Risolutivi."

"Ora vedi di non pavoneggiarti troppo, garçon: io, a differenza di te, sono stato dietro a quei due per mesi senza mai farmi scoprire."

Sherlock si imbronciò e Philippe gli puntò contro il dito.

"Capisco che la gente ti appaia oltremodo stupida, ma questi sono criminali di un certo livello e non sono degli imbecilli totali, che ti sia di lezione per la prossima volta, compris?" [9]

"Sì, sì. Posso sapere per conto di chi stai a indagando? Questa non è una storia di corna, ma una faccenda di competenza della polizia."

"Infatti me lo ha chiesto un mio amico poliziotto in via del tutto confidenziale: è andato in pensione l'anno scorso e non è riuscito ad incastrare Doucet, così l'indagine venne archiviata."

"E lui si è rivolto a te perché non sapeva dove sbattere la testa."

"Be', non la metterei giù proprio così."

"Oh no, è esattamente così, e - aggiunse con un sorriso - è ciò che io voglio fare: consulente investigativo."

"Che roba è? - borbottò Philippe - Non l'ho mai sentita nominare."

"Di fatti sarò l'unico al mondo, qualcuno al quale la gente si rivolgerà quando non saprà più che fare, ossia quasi sempre."

"Dovrebbero ricoverare anche te, garçon, ma su al settimo piano, nel reparto di psichiatria."

 

*

 

Philippe venne dimesso e lui e Sherlock tornarono ad occuparsi dei soliti clienti, ma una volta che Sherlock ebbe capito con certezza cosa fare della sua vita, iniziò a sentirsi irrequieto, come se molte cose gli andassero improvvisamente strette.

Scalpitava e sentiva che il suo tempo nella capitale francese stava per finire.

 

Una sera andò a lamentarsi da Victor.

Seduto per terra con la schiena contro lo stipite della porta finestra lanciava nel cortiletto una pallina da tennis, che Morgan gli riportava diligentemente ogni volta.

“Siamo dietro a un altro caso di divorzio, il terzo questo mese e io non li sopporto più, sono tutti uguali. Tra l’altro non ci sarebbe nemmeno bisogno di indagare, è del tutto evidente che lui la tradisce: lucida le scarpe, ha cambiato marca di shampoo e ha comprato un paio di gemelli, più chiaro di così!”

Si voltò a guardare Victor, il quale però era meno loquace del solito, tutto concentrato sul suo ultimo lavoro.

Stava dipingendo una veduta di Pigalle sotto la pioggia: gli edifici apparivano tremule e sfocati grazie alle pennellate grossolane e la luce dei neon degli strip club si frastagliava sul pavimento lucido di pioggia in una miriade di macchie di colore. Non c’erano figure umane nella scena e questo contribuiva a dare al quadro un’atmosfera malinconica.

“Mi sto annoiando, Vic.” si lamentò di nuovo.

L’altro posò il pennello in un barattolo pieno di acquaragia e si allontanò di qualche passo dal dipinto, senza mai prestargli attenzione. “Forse è meglio se non ci vediamo più.” disse piano.

Sherlock si chiese se avesse fatto qualcosa che poteva aver irritato Victor, ma non gli venne in mente nulla. A meno che non fosse ancora arrabbiato per quella storia di Doucet, il che era assolutamente ridicolo, perché era passato un sacco di tempo. Alla fine si arrese e domandò: “Perché?”

“Ci ho riflettuto molto e penso che le cose tra noi potrebbero diventare complicate.”

“No, non hai motivo di preoccuparti - disse Sherlock in tono pratico - io non mi sto innamorando di te."

"Ma forse io sì.” confessò Victor.

“Oh.”

“E mi voglio bene abbastanza da fermarmi in tempo, prima di farmi male sul serio."

Quando si erano conosciuti, gli aveva fatto capire di non essere interessato ad una relazione e col tempo le cose per lui non erano cambiate; per Victor invece evidentemente lo erano.

Sospirò e si alzò, infilandosi le scarpe che aveva abbandonato vicino alla cuccia di Morgan.

“Mi dispiace.”

"Non esserlo, Sherlock: non sei responsabile dei miei sentimenti e io sapevo perfettamente che c'è qualcun altro qui - gli posò un dito all'altezza del cuore - spero solo che lui sappia quanto è fortunato."

“Sono io quello fortunato ad averlo conosciuto.”

“Anche se lui adesso non è qui?”

“Sì.”

“Anche se non dovesse tornare mai più da te?”

“Sì, lui è l’unico.”

“Wow.”

“Mi dispiace davvero Victor - ripeté ancora - non era mia intenzione farti del male.”

“Lo so.”

Sherlock si chinò ad accarezzare Morgan un’ultima volta.

“Avrai cura di lui?”

“Certamente.”

Si rialzò e porse la mano a Victor.

“Grazie di tutto.”

Victor la accettò e la strinse tra le sue annuendo appena, poi, quando Sherlock era ormai sulla porta, lo richiamò.

“Di’ a Yu Mei che avrei dovuto seguire il suo consiglio.”

 

“Sei in partenza, non è così?” chiese Philippe non appena mise piede nell’ufficio. L’investigatore privato era nascosto da una copia del Le Monde, sulla cui prima pagine campeggiava la notizia dell’arresto di Sulpice Doucet per corruzione.

“Parto settimana prossima, mi spiace per lo scarso preavviso.”

“Visto il tipo che sei, è già un miracolo che tu non sia partito dalla sera alla mattina senza dirlo a nessuno.”

“Qualche ultimo consiglio per me?”

Philippe ripiegò il giornale e scosse la testa. “Non credo di aver mai avuto nulla da insegnarti sul serio, Sherlock.”

“Oh, niente più garçon?”

“No, non più - rispose l’altro, indicando la prima pagina del quotidiano - la tua azione è stata rozza, goffa, ma estremamente efficace.”

“Avrò tempo per raffinare le mie tecniche.”

“Adesso cosa farai?”

“Penso che andrò in Florida.”

“Florida? Cosa vai a fare in quel lembo di terra infestato da zanzare e coccodrilli?”

“Sono alligatori. - lo corresse Sherlock - Forse ho voglia di un po’ di sole.”

“No, tu sei sempre in cerca di guai.”

“Può essere: un filone della tua indagine su Doucet conduce a Miami.”

“Un po’ troppo fuori dalla mia giurisdizione.”

“Ma non dalla mia.”

"Solo la stratosfera pone un limite alla tua giurisdizione."

"La... cosa?" domandò Sherlock aggrottando la fronte e Philippe lo guardò incredulo, sorpreso da tanta ignoranza.

"Bordel de merde [10], fammi un favore e apri un libro di scienze delle elementari, vuoi?"

Sherlock picchiò le nocche contro lo stipite della porta.

"Noioso. Ci sono cose più importanti da mettere nel mio Mind Palace."

"Casse-toi!" gli disse Philippe a mo' di saluto. Capiva che lavoro faceva una persona in base ai suoi vestiti, ma non sapeva dove tramontava il sole: che capolavoro d'uomo quel Sherlock Holmes.

 

Erano da poco passate le undici e Yu Mei stava finendo di apparecchiare i tavoli per il servizio di mezzogiorno.

“Disturbo?” chiese Sherlock entrando nel ristorante.

“Sì, adesso non ho tempo per giocare con te. Nel pomeriggio, forse.”

“Temo non sarà possibile, il mio aereo per Miami parte alle 15.30.”

“Oh - la ragazza si pulì le mani in uno straccio e si avvicinò - te ne vai?"

“Sì.”

“E vuoi mangiare qualcosa prima di partire? Il cuoco non c’è ancora, ma posso chiamarlo.”

“Sì, voglio del Nasi Goreng [11], ma solo se lo cucini tu.”

“Sherlock, io sono solo una cameriera.”

“Del tutto sprecata: lo sai che vali molto più di così.”

Yu Mei chinò il capo, compiaciuta.

“E Nasi Goreng sia. Con pollo e gamberetti?”

“E tanto bambù.”

La ragazza gli batté il blocchetto delle ordinazioni sul braccio.

"Arriva subito, e offre la casa."

 

 

 

* * * * *

 

 

 

 _"È un sogno?"_ si chiese John per l'ennesima volta, mentre accarezzava ritmicamente la nuca di Sherlock e quest'ultimo leccava via gocce di sperma e sudore dal suo inguine.

Solo un'ora prima avevano lasciato il Barts mano nella mano e Sherlock aveva chiamato un taxi.

John pensava che avrebbero parlato: sentiva che dovevano farlo, lui in particolare sentiva che avrebbe dovuto scusarsi ininterrottamente per tutto il mese a venire, ma Sherlock non gliene aveva dato la possibilità.

"Ora basta! - aveva detto una volta varcato il portone del 221B - Scusarti è stupido e inutile e non cambierà il passato e io voglio pensare solo a questo."

Gli aveva preso il viso tra le mani baciandolo con totale dedizione e John si era arreso, come sempre si arrendeva da ragazzo quando voleva studiare e invece Sherlock gli si sedeva in grembo, imperioso e ostinato, finché John non capitolava.

Non che avesse mai dovuto sforzarsi troppo per farlo cedere.

E, ora come allora, erano franati sul letto in un groviglio di braccia e gambe, baci e “mi sei mancato tantissimo”, “ti amo da morire”, gemiti ed estasi.

Sherlock gli baciò languidamente l'interno della coscia sinistra, riportandolo al presente, e poi gli leccò lo scroto più e più volte.

“Sherlock - John cercò di sottrarsi al contatto di quella bocca così sensuale - non… non mi faccio la doccia da questa mattina.” mormorò, un po’ a disagio.

“Meglio - Sherlock tornò a sprofondare il viso nei suoi testicoli - mi piace il tuo odore, mi è sempre piaciuto.”

"Dio..." A quelle parole il suo pene tentò di rianimarsi, nonostante il recente orgasmo e Sherlock mugolò il suo apprezzamento, poi risalì lungo il suo corpo, depositando morsetti affamati lungo il suo corpo.

"John?"

"Mh?" domandò l'ex soldato inarcando la schiena per aderire al suo corpo.

"Ricordi quando ci siamo messi insieme?"

"Non potrei mai dimenticarlo." sussurrò, facendo scorrere le mani lungo i suoi fianchi sudati.

"L'abbiamo fatto cinque volte."

La voce sensuale di Sherlock gli mozzò il fiato; gli afferrò la nuca e lo baciò con rinnovata passione. "Non ti garantisco di riuscire a battere quel record, ma tentar non nuoce."

 

Il mattino lo trovò sdraiato sulla schiena al centro del grande letto, con Sherlock avviluppato contro il suo fianco sinistro. A svegliarlo furono alcune voci provenienti dalla tromba delle scale, in avvicinamento all’appartamento di Sherlock.

“E’ sicura che sia in casa? - chiese una voce maschile - Non risponde al telefono.”

“L’ho sentito rientrare la sera scorsa, anche se…” rispose una voce femminile, anziana e un po’ esitante.

“Bene, devo vederlo subito.”

“Non so se è il caso.”

“Signora Hudson, è urgente.”

“Cazzo - sibilò John scuotendo delicatamente il corpo addormentato tra le sue braccia - Sherlock svegliati, c’è della gente in casa tua.”

Sherlock si limitò a mugolare infastidito e a strofinare il viso sul suo petto: la guancia ispida di barba grattò la pelle, provocandogli un brivido inopportuno.

“No, non ora.” protestò flebilmente John, ma Sherlock sembrava averci preso gusto a strusciarsi su di lui, languido e sensuale come un gatto.

“Sherlock, sei qui? Oh… cristo santo, chiedo scusa!” Lestrade aprì senza troppi complimenti la porta della camera da letto, salvo pietrificarsi alla scena che gli si presentò davanti.

Istintivamente il braccio di John si strinse un po’ più forte attorno alla schiena del suo amante, una sorta di ‘ _non so chi accidenti tu sia, e forse potremo anche diventare amici, a patto che ti ricordi che lui è mio_ ’: il fatto che un uomo fosse entrato lì con tanta disinvoltura, come se fosse abituato a farlo, gli fece provare uno spiacevole grumo di gelosia alla bocca dello stomaco.

“Ne avete trovato un altro?” biascicò Sherlock con la voce impastata di sonno, senza tuttavia alzare la testa dal petto di John.

“Eehh, sì.” rispose l’altro, che non sapeva più dove guardare.

“E cosa c’è di diverso dalle altre volte?”

"Come fai a sapere che c'è qualcosa di diverso?"

“Altrimenti non saresti piombato qui di prima mattina implorando il mio aiuto.”

“Io non sto implorando!” protestò il poliziotto, ma Sherlock lo ignorò; finalmente aprì gli occhi guardando John con un sorriso e mimò un buongiorno a fior di labbra. John gettò alle ortiche il suo proverbiale riserbo britannico e lo baciò a schiocco sulle labbra, incapace di contenere la felicità.

“Err... se siete impegnati possiamo parlarne più tardi…” iniziò Lestrade.

“Dacci venti minuti - sotto le lenzuola Sherlock mosse la gamba fino ad incontrare l’erezione mattutina di John, e si morse maliziosamente le labbra - anzi, facciamo un ora.”

Il poliziotto lasciò precipitosamente la camera da letto, prendendo nota di evitare future irruzioni al 221B a meno che non fossero strettamente necessarie, mentre John e Sherlock ridevano come due ragazzini.

“Posso sapere chi è l’uomo con cui mi sono giocato per sempre la mia reputazione?” chiese John rovesciando Sherlock sotto di sé.

“Un ispettore di Scotland Yard, niente di cui voglia parlare adesso.”

“Mmh… un’ora?”

“Già.”

“Vedrò di farmela bastare.”

 

Più tardi, dopo una doccia ed aver costretto Sherlock a fare colazione con lui (“No, dico sul serio, ti si contano le costole, non va bene”), John volle sapere qualcosa di più sul motivo dell’irruzione del poliziotto.

“Una serie di quattro morti, apparentemente dei suicidi, ma in realtà io so che si tratta di omicidi: c’è un serial killer a piede libero per Londra.”

“E’ pericoloso, quindi.”

“Sì - ammise Sherlock senza alcuna esitazione, mentre si annodava la sciarpa attorno al collo - vieni con me?”

“Certamente, ma prima di andare sulla scena del crimine passiamo alla pensione dove sto: voglio prendere la mia pistola. Nel frattempo voglio sapere tutti i dettagli di questo caso.” Era stato congedato dall’esercito, ma sembrava avesse trovato un altro campo di battaglia e qualcuno per cui combattere: non avrebbe potuto chiedere di meglio. Era come se il destino ora volesse compensarlo per averlo costretto ad abbandonare il suo amore quando erano ragazzi.

Sherlock scese i gradini a due a due e l’ex soldato gli era subito dietro. Ecco perché John era l’unico, la tessera del puzzle con cui si incastrava perfettamente: perché non cercava di cambiarlo, non lo assillava di continuo facendogli notare quanto fosse pericoloso il suo lavoro, non voleva tenerlo sotto una teca di vetro, al contrario, davanti alla prospettiva di un’avventura vi si era subito gettato a capofitto con il suo stesso entusiasmo.

John era la sua perfetta e insostituibile metà della mela.

“Pronto?” gli chiese mentre sollevava il braccio per chiamare un taxi.

“Quando lo sei tu.”

 

*

 

“Vai da qualche parte?” chiese John, rientrando a casa un pomeriggio dopo il lavoro.

Quando stava in casa il suo ragazzo indossava a malapena il pigiama, mentre ora vestiva un elegante completo color petrolio e una camicia di seta bianca e non aveva importanza che ormai stessero assieme da qualche mese, era così dannatamente bello che se la risposta alla sua domanda fosse stata no, John lo avrebbe piegato sullo schienale della sua poltrona e…

“Mi dispiace per te, ma sì: sto uscendo.” disse Sherlock con un sorriso, avendo intuito perfettamente i pensieri del dottore.

Il timido rossore che si era diffuso sulle sue guance non fu affatto d’aiuto per l’eccitazione di John.

“Sarà meglio che mi chiuda in camera finché non sarai uscito, o nemmeno tu arriverai alla porta.” scherzò quest’ultimo.

“A dire il vero - iniziò Sherlock con una punta di esitazione - speravo che potessi venire con me.”

“Dove?”

Il consulente investigativo gli porse una busta color crema, sulla quale era vergato il loro indirizzo in una calligrafia ampia e rotonda; conteneva l’invito all’inaugurazione ad una personale di un pittore che non aveva mai sentito nominare, tale Victor Trevor. Ma doveva trattarsi di uno piuttosto quotato, visto che la mostra si svolgeva nientemeno che alla Tate Modern.

“Il nome non mi dice niente. Scusa Sherlock, non sono un grande appassionato d’arte.”

“Ci terrei davvero. Victor è… un vecchio amico e vorrei presentartelo.” insisté, e John si irrigidì all’improvviso.

“Lui è… ma… avevi detto che dopo di me tu non avevi… scusa, non ho alcun diritto di…” John si zittì, mordendosi la lingua: con che coraggio rimproverava a Sherlock di aver avuto un compagno? Lui non era certo rimasto solo in quei tredici anni e Sherlock avrebbe avuto tutto il diritto di vedersi con qualcuno. La sua gelosa possessività a volte lo rendeva ridicolo.

“No - lo rassicurò immediatamente Sherlock - Victor non è mai stato nulla del genere per me. Solo un amico, un buon amico.”

“Va bene - John lo abbracciò, baciandolo all’angolo della bocca - se per te è importante, verrò.”

 

Pur non capendoci nulla di pittura, John dovette ammettere che già solo il manifesto della mostra era notevole: rappresentava un infuocato tramonto sull’oceano visto da una scogliera, con un piccolo faro bianco in un angolo del dipinto. Le pennellate vigorose trasmettevano con chiarezza il senso del movimento delle onde e del vento sull’erba della scogliera.

“Cabo de Roca.” suggerì Sherlock.

“Sono sorpreso: l’arte moderna non mi dice proprio nulla, ma questo quadro è notevole.”

“Non è nemmeno uno dei suoi migliori. Vieni.”

Lo sospinse verso la galleria, affollata di persone vestite elegantemente (e John sperò di non sfigurare troppo) radunate a piccoli gruppi attorno alle tele.

Da uno di questi drappelli si staccò un uomo molto alto, forse più di Sherlock, e con un sorriso scintillante, che andò loro incontro.

“Sherlock! Sono felice che tu sia riuscito a venire.” Lo abbracciò, battendogli un’affettuosa pacca sulla schiena.

John restò immobile, resistendo all’impulso di mettersi tra i due e separarli: aveva promesso a se stesso di non comportarsi in modo patetico, inoltre Sherlock gli aveva assicurato che tra loro due non c’era mai stato nulla, e lui gli credeva, perciò l’uomo delle caverne che era dentro di lui avrebbe dovuto mettersi il cuore in pace.

“Non sarei mai mancato. Victor, lui è John.” rispose Sherlock, andando a sfiorare la mano del compagno con la propria, come a volerlo tranquillizzare.

_“Sto con te, non con lui.”_

Un’ombra di sorpresa passò negli occhi azzurri di Victor, ma durò un solo istante e poi l’artista gli porse la mano e John gliela strinse.

“Venite, vi faccio da guida.”

C’erano quadri appartenenti a momenti diversi della vita artistica del suo amico e, con grande gioia di Sherlock, molti appartenevano al periodo parigino: erano sempre stati i suoi preferiti, perché la tecnica di Victor si era fatta più sicura con il trascorrere degli anni, ma le sue prime tele avevano una freschezza ineguagliabile.

Tra le opere più recenti vi era un ritratto realizzato con la tecnica della puntinatura, molto lontano dai ritratti commissionati che Victor era costretto a dipingere per sopravvivere: rappresentava una donna asiatica con in braccio un neonato, avvolta in uno stupendo abito tradizionale cinese avorio e oro sullo sfondo di un acero rosso, ed era bellissimo.

“Ma è…”  
“Yu Mei - confermò Victor - ora ha un suo ristorante a Nizza. Ci vado sempre quando sono in città.”

“Sbatte ancora fuori dal locale i clienti ubriachi?”

“Senza complimenti. Aspetta, c’è un’altra cosa che ti farà piacere vedere, vieni.”

Victor prese Sherlock per il gomito e lo sospinse verso il retro dello spazio espositivo; John restò indietro di qualche passo, sentendosi estraniato dalla conversazione, ma Sherlock si girò verso di lui e lo invitò a seguirlo.

In una piccola sala ristoro, sdraiato su una poltrona, c’era un cocker spaniel color grano. Era parecchio anziano, il pelo attorno al muso era diventato tutto bianco e non sembrava molto propenso a muoversi, ma quando Victor entrò nella stanza, sollevò la testa e scodinzolò felice.

“Morgan?” chiese Sherlock incredulo inginocchiandosi davanti alla poltrona.

Il cocker probabilmente lo riconobbe, perché abbaiò con entusiasmo e prese a leccargli il viso.

“Sì, è lui. Ormai è un vecchietto e preferisco non farlo muovere troppo, ma quando ho saputo che avrei esposto qui a Londra, ho pensato che ti avrebbe fatto piacere rivederlo."

"Ma certo, grazie."

Victor chinò la testa verso John. “Morgan era il nostro cane quando vivevamo entrambi a Parigi, è grazie a lui se ci siamo conosciuti. Vieni, lasciamoli un po’ da soli.”

“Sì.”

Uscirono in un bel giardino, dove gli invitati alla mostra stavano sorseggiando cocktail.

“E così tu sei lui.” disse Victor, appoggiandosi allo schienale di una sedia.

“Lui chi?” domandò John vuotando un bicchiere di Martini.

“L’unico che abbia mai avuto il cuore di Sherlock.”

“Oh… sì, sono io.” John lo guardò dritto negli occhi: era riuscito a lasciarsi alle spalle il senso di colpa per aver abbandonato Sherlock quel lontano giorno di maggio, ed ora guardava solo al futuro, un futuro che comprendeva loro due assieme, per tutti i giorni a venire.

“Tienitelo stretto.”

Non era una minaccia, Victor non aveva frecce al suo arco per minacciarlo, stava semplicemente cercando di dirgli quanto fosse fortunato.

“Lo farò. Dovrebbero passare sul mio cadavere per arrivare a lui.”

“Invece immagino sia del tutto inutile chiederti di tenerlo lontano dai guai.”

John rise brevemente. “Non penso ci riuscirebbe nemmeno il Padreterno, e comunque non sarebbe Sherlock se non andasse a cercare i pericoli con il lanternino. Però posso prometterti una cosa: io gli coprirò sempre le spalle.”

“Grazie.”

“Oh, eccovi qui - Sherlock li raggiunse e passò un braccio attorno alla vita di John - Victor, è stato bello rivederti, ma ora dobbiamo andare. Quanto resti in città?”

“Venti giorni, tutto il tempo della mostra.”

“Allora possiamo vederci qualche volta a pranzo.”

“Volentieri, ti mando un messaggio per organizzarci. John, ovviamente l’invito è esteso anche a te.”

“Non so - si schermì il dottore - non vi vedete da tanto tempo e avrete un sacco di cose da raccontarvi.”

“Come? - scherzò Victor - Non vuoi sapere quante volte Sherlock è caduto nella Senna?”

“Vic!” protestò Sherlock, guardandolo imbronciato.

“Pensandoci meglio - ridacchiò John - penso accetterò il tuo invito.”

“Perfetto, ci vediamo.”

Victor fu richiamato da alcuni ospiti e tornò nella galleria, mentre Sherlock prese John per mano.

“Vieni, torniamo a casa.”

“Sì.”

Mentre si camminavano lungo la strada in cerca di un taxi, John appoggiò la testa alla spalla di Sherlock: sì, la monarca era tornata a casa, e non se ne sarebbe più allontanata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qualche breve nota su Parigi: gli arrondissement sono i quartieri amministrativi in cui è divisa la città. Parigi è tagliata a metà dalla Senna e sulla rive droite si trovano i quartieri più ricchi e il centro finanziario della città, lungo la rive gauche ci sono invece i quartieri di artisti e intellettuali.  
> Pigalle è il quartiere dove si trova il Moulin Rouge e fino a qualche anno fa era zona di strip club e sexy shops, poi è stato "ripulito" nel corso degli anni.
> 
> [1] Molto bene
> 
> [2] Letterlamente: puttana. Però è più una esclamazione generica, tipo il nostro "Cazzo!"
> 
> [3] Vieni?
> 
> [4] Incredibile
> 
> [5] Sono i nostri bignè.
> 
> [6] L'ufficio è chiuso! Andatevene. (ma è un andatevene molto scortese, tipo "fuori dai piedi")
> 
> [7] Sacco di merda, o strnzo, se preferite.
> 
> [8] Gli sbirri! Stanno arrivando gli sbirri!
> 
> [9] Capito?
> 
> [10] Altra esclamazione equivalente al nostro "Ma cazzo!"
> 
> [11] E' una delizia indonesiana a base di riso fritto, cui possono essere aggiunti pollo, gamberi e verdure a piacere.


End file.
